


The Distance Between the Stars

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daichi POV, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Getting Together, Jedi Kuroo, KuroDai Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Side Ennotana, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, commercial pilot Daichi, daily update, inconsistent chapter length, pre clone wars to post clone wars, references to actual star wars characters, side AsaSuga, side MikaShou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi stays busy as a transport pilot on Coruscant, but it's hard keeping his pockets full when his most consistent client is a penniless Jedi who'd prefer paying him in sly grins and teasing rather than actual money. Over the years, he's tried keeping his relationship with Kuroo professional, knowing that his code doesn't allow him any attachments, friends or anything more. But when their latest journey together inadvertently deepens their bond, he realizes that he can no longer deny his feelings. It's not easy loving someone who's forbidden to love anyone else...Kurodai Week 2020: All prompts utilized in chapters
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 193
Kudos: 133
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	1. Earth/Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it's Kurodai Week! Pity it didn't start on Monday because of May the 4th, I didn't even think about that when I wrote it, ha ha ha. This story starts off pre clone wars, will skim through the wars and end sometime after it, so it'll take place over several years. I tried my hardest to keep the universe as close to star wars as possible (I wrote most of this with 20 references tabs open at once, lol), so if you're really into it please forgive any inconsistencies.   
> Also, you'll find that some of the chapters will be super short and others will be insanely long. It's hard doing a multichapter and trying to adhere them to prompts, so I hope you all won't be bothered by that fact. It is what it is and you'll be getting a daily and sometimes double posting of chapters if they take place between prompts.

Daichi grunted as he pulled his wrench tighter, knowing that the little bastard nut loved to loosen at the worst times if it wasn’t screwed nearly beyond capacity. His skin flushed hot from the exertion, but he didn’t let up until the wrench gave just a little more. With that, he released it with a heavy breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

Crawling up out of the floor of the engine bay, he replaced the grated tile and locked it tight. He smiled as he got to his feet and rubbed his hands on his pants. It was hard work tending to his own ship, but it was worth it. He wouldn’t give the old girl up for anything. 

The Rambling Dactillion, as Daichi named her when he purchased her at a decent price, didn’t look like much at first. It took him several years to get her up to code and spruce her facade up enough that he could attract clients needing transport. His hard work paid off in a good way and he’d had a consistent flow of requests ever since.

The ship’s interior was circular, giving easy access to any of the guests’ quarters, the engineering bay, or the lounge which included a galley. Just past there was a straight hallway that jutted out from the ship where Daichi’s own quarters were and the cockpit. There was another straight hallway parallel from the other, giving access to one of the ship’s two escape pods that each held several people at a time. The Dactillion had everything Daichi needed to keep his transport business going, and he couldn’t imagine having a ship better suited for him.

He had just finished putting his tools away when the comm panel on the wall lit up with an incessant beeping, indicating that there was an incoming message. He rushed out of the engineering bay and circled around the ship toward the cockpit; the last thing he wanted was to miss a potential job. When he finally burst in and accepted the transmission, he groaned as soon as Kuroo Tetsurou’s lanky body appeared in holographic form.

“Saaaa’amura! I was happy to find you still in the area. You’re not busy, are you?”

Daichi flopped into his chair with a sigh. “No, I’m not that busy.”

“Were you thinking about lying just then?”

“Maybe, but then I remembered you’re an all-knowing Jedi and thought the better of it.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised up and he barked out a loud laugh. “I’m flattered that you’d think I’m omniscient, but the Force doesn’t really work like that. Since you’re not busy, how’d you like to take me somewhere?”

“Depends. Are you going to pay me this time?”

“Sawamura, how can you put a price on spending time with me as I bestow peace and knowledge to you? Not to mention the potential discoveries I’m about to make.”

“Knowledge is well and good, Kuroo, but it doesn’t put fuel in my tank.”

“Are you talking about the ship or your body?”

“ _Both_.”

Kuroo laughed again and held up his hands in admission. “Fine, fine, I’ll scrounge up some money from somewhere. How soon do you think we can leave?”

Daichi shrugged. “You bring me money, we can leave as soon as you get here.”

“That’s why I like you, Sawamura. No frills, all business. I should be there in a couple of hours, don’t miss me too much!”

Before cutting out the feed, Kuroo sent him a quick wink. Daichi made sure to roll his eyes before Kuroo disappeared completely, then he settled back in his chair and frowned. Since Jedi couldn’t own anything or develop personal skills outside of their duties, it was quite often that transport ships were hired to tote them around the galaxy. Daichi had worked with many over the years and he always found them to be the most amiable clients. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, seemed to be an entirely different breed from his brethren. Where most Jedi were stoic and passive, Kuroo was lively and too curious for his own good. Daichi chuckled as he remembered the first time he flew with Kuroo on board when he was still just a padawan, plaguing his master with a nonstop flow of questions. Luckily for him, Nekomata was just as patient as he was intelligent, but even _he_ seemed a little testy with Kuroo’s incessant teasing. Not that an inquisitive nature or a provoking one was forbidden for Jedi, but they weren’t exactly congruous either.

The strangest thing of all was that ever since that first meeting with Kuroo, it was always Daichi he called upon to fly him places. Whenever he asked about it, Kuroo always claimed that it was his stable flying that he liked since space travel never agreed with him. It never seemed to bother him while he was on board, but Jedi were known for subduing their emotions. Of course, Kuroo typically covered up his discomfort with humor, another characteristic that separated him from other Jedi. 

Daichi groaned as he got out of his chair and got to work preparing the ship for the journey, wherever they were going. It wasn’t long before his initial irritation faded, replaced with a ticklish excitement that brought a smile to his face. It was a point of pride to always act huffy around Kuroo, but he couldn’t deny the deep affection he had for the Jedi. 

He knew his feelings of friendship weren’t returned no matter how Kuroo acted around him, but he couldn’t take it personally. It was against their code to be attached to anyone. That part always confused Daichi since love and fondness seemed to be the purest things in the world, bringing out the best in people. But he wasn’t about to have a beef with the Jedi about their rules. It wasn’t his business. All he could do was help Kuroo when he called on him and leave it at that.

True to his word, Kuroo sauntered onto the ship two hours later, wearing his usual plain Jedi robes and a devilish grin. As always, he brought nothing with him except the lightsaber resting in his belt.

“Sawamura! Aw, I always forget how cute and compact you are,” he leered, showing off his superior height as he hovered over him. 

When Daichi pinned him with a deathly glare and clenched his fists, Kuroo gasped and wiggled his finger at him.

“None of that! Anger leads to the dark side.”

“Get your ass in here and be quiet.”

Kuroo snickered as he scurried past him, already on his way up to the cockpit.

As he closed the boarding ramp behind him, Daichi narrowed his eyes as he watched Kuroo wander down the hallway. “You did bring some money, didn’t you?”

Kuroo turned back toward Daichi, the movement fluttering his robes around him. “Of course, I brought money! Would I ever lie to you, Sawamura?” he asked, placing his hand on his heart.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow as he approached him, crossing his arms. “Logically, I know you couldn’t, considering what you are. But in my gut, I feel like you’d somehow work your way around the rules.”

“I’m so offended, I can hardly speak,” Kuroo cried with an obvious smile on his face.

“Good. Then don’t.”

Daichi couldn’t maintain his glare any longer, laughing hard as Kuroo’s jaw dropped open, but they didn’t have any time to stand there in the hallway teasing each other to death. He had a job to do and he intended to get it over with. Only then could he move onto the next one that would inevitably pay more than whatever Kuroo had in his pocket.

Typically when Daichi had guests on his ship, he advised them to stay in the guest quarters or in the lounge where they would be more comfortable. Kuroo never did. Instead, he preferred sitting right next to Daichi in the cockpit and talking his ear off the entire trip. 

No matter what Daichi said out loud, it was a pleasant change from the norm. He had no other crew on the ship and loneliness had simply become a part of his life at that point. The only escape he had from it was the occasional drink with friends when they managed to be on the same planet or his regular trips across the galaxy with Kuroo at his side.

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going? Or are you just running away again?”

“Hey, hey, I never _ran away_. That one time was me conveniently removing myself from the planet before a certain Jedi Master returned from his mission. Even the Grand Master suggested I do it before I ran into the guy and caused a rift in the Force.”

“Which Jedi Master do you have problems with?”

“Just some old fuddy-duddy.”

“Shouldn’t you be more respectful than that?”

“Listen, just because I have a sharp tongue doesn’t mean I’m breaking any rules. As an older Jedi, _he_ should be exhibiting more patience instead of biting my head off in front of the entire council. He’s the only one I have a beef with.”

Daichi ran his hand over his mouth, hiding his smirk. “Fine, so where _are_ we going?”

“Dandoran.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

Kuroo’s face looked too innocent as he gaped at Daichi’s outburst. “What’s wrong with Dandoran? It’s lovely.”

“There isn’t one bit of that planet that isn’t full of smuggling cartels. It’s under Hutt control.”

“I think you’re exaggerating a little.”

“Kuroo, what business would you have there?”

“I have a strange feeling about it, and I’d like to investigate.”

“A strange feeling? How can that be a valid reason to go to one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy?”

“Sawamura, there are other people’s feelings and then there are a Jedi’s feelings. My connection to the Force gives me paths to walk and I, being a humble servant of it, will go where it leads.”

Daichi sighed and rubbed his throbbing temple. “It’s weird. I fully believe in the Force and the Jedi Order, but whenever you talk about it, it sounds like complete bullshit.”

“So… does that mean you’re not going to take me?”

As Daichi glanced up, Kuroo seemed to be pouting as he messed with some threads coming loose from his robes. 

“Where’s the money?”

Without meeting his gaze, Kuroo produced a money purse and set it on Daichi’s outstretched hand. Peeking inside it, Daichi winced.

“You realize this is only enough for fuel to get us there and back?”

“Then it’s perfect!”

“I need to eat, you know. And there’s more that a ship needs than fuel.”

“I’m sure you give it all the love it needs, Sawamura. You’re a kind man.”

With a huff, Daichi closed the purse and tossed it into a cubby. He started up the engines without a word, flicking switches a little more forcefully than he needed to. As the ship lifted and Daichi flew it out of the hangar, Kuroo kept quiet and still; he was smart enough to know when _not_ to talk. Then again, he was usually quiet whenever the ship lifted off, landed, or did anything besides sitting comfortably in a hangar. Daichi loved the surge he felt from being in the air, especially as the ship jumped into lightspeed, but he knew Kuroo preferred his feet on solid ground.

“What are you even going to do once we get there?” Daichi asked after a while when he finally calmed down.

“It’s difficult to explain. I sense the Force pulling me there, so I guess I’ll go see what it wants me to see. Maybe do some meditation once we land.”

“Why is the Force so vague? Can’t it just tell you what’s going on?”

Kuroo chuckled, but the sound of it wasn’t condescending. “I wish it could sometimes. To some Jedi with a stronger connection to the Force, it can be clearer. But I’m still young and lacking in maturity.”

“I’m impressed you can openly admit that.”

“Hey now, Sawamura, are you going to make fun of me this entire trip?”

“It depends on how many openings you give me. Besides, you hardly ever let up on me.”

“It’s true. You’re such a joy to be around.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but a smile teased his lips. He didn’t care what the Jedi Council thought about Kuroo and his unconventional ways, he liked him just the way he was. There wasn’t much more Kuroo could tell him about his mission, but with that came an element of mystery. Somehow, that made it more exciting.

He _was_ concerned about smugglers and gangs, however. With their course set, he left Kuroo in the cockpit to inspect his weapons locker. He could definitely use some more detonators, but at least his rifles seemed to be in good condition. At least he didn’t have to worry about providing Kuroo with any weapons since he had his lightsaber. 

Daichi pressed his lips tight at the thought of it. They had run into some tight spots together over the years, but he’d never seen Kuroo wield it. He didn’t even know what color it was and sometimes he couldn’t resist imagining what Kuroo would look like as he held up the blade, the bright light reflecting off his intense gaze. 

Shaking his head, Daichi put an end to that thought as it was stirring something unnecessary in his gut. He needed to keep a barrier between them for his own protection. Friendly banter and casual loyalty were okay, but anything more than that and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself back from stronger feelings. 

When Daichi finally pulled the ship out of lightspeed and set it on a course for Dandoran, his pulse quickened. He stole a glance at Kuroo but _of course,_ that asshole didn’t seem the least bit nervous. In fact, he seemed thrilled to get off the ship and make his discoveries in one of the most dangerous territories in the galaxy. Daichi wished he could share in his confidence. 

Kuroo had been right about one thing, Dandoran was extremely beautiful. The lush, green land was separated by winding seas, making the planet appear as vibrant from space as it was on the surface. While Daichi scanned the areas for some place to land, Kuroo leaned forward in his seat, staring out at the planet.

“Keep going, we’re getting close.”

“Close to what?”

“I’m not sure… There! That mountainous region.”

“Great, I’m sure I’ll be able to find a spot to land there,” Daichi deadpanned, but Kuroo leaned over and gave him a pat on the back. 

“You’ll find a spot, Sawamura. I have faith in you. Besides, there’s a lower population in the mountains, so less chance we’ll run into trouble.”

“Actually, a lower population means that whoever is there probably wants to stay under the radar, like criminals.”

“Have you always been so cynical?”

“Someone has to counteract your hair brained optimism and keep you out of trouble.”

“Aww, Sawamura, you _do_ care!”

Daichi frowned as he felt his cheeks grow uncomfortably warm. “Shut up and let me concentrate.”

Kuroo chuckled but kept quiet. It was difficult for Daichi to find some land flat enough to land his ship and even if he did find a patch of it, most of the ground was covered in forest. At last, he spotted a clearing on the edge of a mountain, surrounded on the other side with trees. He was limited on options, so he hovered over the area and made a gentle descent. 

Once safe on the ground, he heard Kuroo exhale slowly. Daichi smirked as he glanced at him. He wanted to poke fun at him so badly, but he had already teased him quite a bit for one trip. It was necessary to start holding himself back and start treating Kuroo as a professional acquaintance. He knew that otherwise, it would be a slippery slope.

“Alright, Kuroo. What do we do now?”

Kuroo blinked at him, still pulling himself together after the landing. “Sorry, um, you don’t really have to do anything. I’m just going out there to poke around for a bit.”

“So… I just stay here?”

“Yup!” 

Daichi didn’t like the idea. Even if there weren’t gangs lurking just beyond the tree line, there could be meat-eating beasts that would love a tasty morsel like Kuroo. He startled when Kuroo reached out to squeeze his arm, an understanding smile on his face.

“I mean it, Sawamura, I’ll be fine. I have more skills than my good looks and charm.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “But even those are debatable.”

Kuroo didn’t seem the least bit offended as he laughed and stood up from the chair. On his way past Daichi, he reached out and ruffled his hair. His fingers quickly slipped away as he exited the cockpit, and Daichi immediately felt the loss. 

Most of Kuroo’s body was covered in the Jedi’s drab robes, the layers of brown cloth masking whatever was underneath. Daichi had no doubt that Kuroo was extremely athletic and would sometimes wonder what he looked like, but one thing he didn’t have to imagine were Kuroo’s long hands. It had been a simple touch, but it sent Daichi’s heart racing.

_ It’s not a crush, it’s not a crush. We’re just friends— No, not even that. He hired me, that’s it. _

“I’ll be back, Darling!” Kuroo called from further down the hallway with a playful laugh, and Daichi groaned quietly to himself.

“Don’t die!” he called back.

Kuroo laughed again, and then he was gone. Through the cockpit window, Daichi could eventually see him strolling along, stopping occasionally as if to listen to something. At last, he chose a certain direction toward the forest and soon disappeared amongst the trees. 

Daichi leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes on the tree line. When he was bored of that, he looked around at the clear sky above with perfectly puffy clouds drifting across it. He had never been to Dandoran personally, but he was starting to wish he’d had more opportunities. 

Unable to sit there any longer, Daichi got up and wandered to the boarding ramp that he’d left open for Kuroo’s return. He wandered to the bottom of it and breathed in the fresh air and scent of grass and pine. It was tempting to meander around himself, but his instincts told him that it was a bad idea. If Kuroo got in trouble or was hurt in any way and finally made it to the ship while he wasn’t there, he would never forgive himself.

Still, there didn’t seem to be any danger in the vicinity. As his stomach started to grumble, Daichi went back inside to fix himself some food. Even after he had, he headed back to the ramp to eat in the presence of nature, enjoying the bit of sunshine that fell across his ship. When that was all finished, he set his bowl aside and lounged on the ramp, feeling uncharacteristically lazy.

Daichi yawned and checked the time. Kuroo had been gone for quite a while, but there was no way of knowing how long it would take for him to _listen to the Force_ or whatever the hell he was doing. He was starting to get antsy and wished that he had a droid or some sort of companion to keep his mind occupied in Kuroo’s absence.

His body stiffened when he heard the shrill blast from a pistol echoing in the trees. Daichi sat absolutely still as he listened, not entirely convinced it was a pistol that he heard. Then several more came at a much closer distance, and he immediately leaped to his feet. 

The trees were beginning to rustle, and he heard angry shouting scattered throughout them. Daichi rushed back up the ramp and swerved down the hallway to the cockpit, firing up the ship's engines as soon as he arrived. He aimed the ship’s turrets at the trees where Kuroo disappeared and watched carefully. His heart thudded against his chest as he waited, hoping that the messy-haired Jedi would be the first to appear and not anyone else. If Kuroo had already been captured, who knew how he’d get him out of that mess?

As one lanky figure scrambled out of the woods, Daichi released a heavy sigh of relief. Unfortunately, emerging right after Kuroo was a massive group of ruffians, all of them different sizes and races but every single one seemed as mean as a devil. Daichi aimed the turrets higher, careful that Kuroo wouldn’t get caught in the fire, and fired across the entire squad chasing him. Several of them flailed and dropped to the ground while others scattered. The ones remaining were undeterred as they chased after Kuroo, shooting at him with every other step.

Kuroo stopped halfway between the forest and the ship, his lightsaber erupting in his hand. Daichi gasped as he stared at it, a beam of emerald green light that looked far too beautiful to be so deadly. Kuroo whipped it around, painting the air with the vibrant hue and sent several laser blasts straight back to his pursuers. He was able to take a few out with impressive finesse, but the tree line shook with another round of enemies about to emerge. 

Daichi aimed the turrets back at the forest, startling when several hovercrafts burst through, each with two or three people on board. All they needed was one to drive and one to shoot heavy artillery. Swearing under his breath, Daichi fired on the closest one. He was able to take it out, but the one right behind it was aimed at the ship. 

The Dactillion shook as it took the impact and Daichi spared a quick glance at his shields before firing on the next one. Unfortunately, there were two others besides that one to contend with and even as he annihilated another one, the ship took a few more hits.

“Sawamura, let’s go!” Kuroo’s voice echoed down the hallway, and Daichi didn’t waste any time. 

He didn’t worry about making a smooth lift-off for Kuroo’s sake as the ship rose up from the ground. Sweat trickled down his face as he fired off a couple more shots at the hovercrafts as they kept shooting at them, but it was difficult as he was trying to get them out of range. 

Kuroo landed awkwardly in the seat next to him and Daichi pointed at the controls.

“Can you shoot?”

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly, taking over so Daichi could fly the damn thing. 

He winced as another blast hit the hull of the ship and several lights went off on his console. For the moment, he ignored them and threw all his concentration on flying out of range from the blasters. Beside him, Kuroo seemed more adept at firing a ship’s guns than Daichi would have thought as he took out another hovercraft below. 

“Nice,” Daichi praised him quietly. “Here we go.”

The ship surged forward over the tree line and swerved across the surface of a mountain. Daichi flew the ship higher to avoid any other peaks, but he needed to check the ship’s status before attempting to fly into the outer atmosphere. Glancing at his screen, he surveyed the current damage.

“Damn it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“They wore down our shields and now the hyperdrive is malfunctioning. Without it, we can’t jump to lightspeed.”

“What are you going to do?”

“It would take us ages to reach one of the other planets in the system, and they’re all under Hutt control anyway, so it’s not like they’d be any different from here. I just need to find a safer area to land and try to fix it.”

“And if you can’t fix it?”

Daichi sighed. “Then I’ll have to find a market nearby that sells parts. It does look like the planet has some normal towns, but I wouldn’t put it past them to have spies for the local gangs embedded there. I’m sure news travels fast and before you know it, everyone knows there’s a Jedi around here stirring up trouble.”

“I wasn’t stirring up trouble!”

“Did you at least find what you were looking for?”

Kuroo hummed in an unsatisfied way. “To be fair, I didn’t know what I was looking for, so it’s difficult to know if I found it.”

“I really need to stop picking up Jedi,” Daichi groaned, giving him his most unimpressed face. 

Kuroo responded with a toothy grin that was far too big for his face. It looked ridiculous, but it had its own charm that soothed Daichi’s indignance. Rolling his eyes, Daichi turned back to his scanners and tried to locate any area to land that was better than the last one. It would take a miracle to get them out of this disaster.


	2. Day/Night

Daichi was relieved when his scanners picked up a spread of land that picked up hardly any life readings at all, only enough to indicate natural wildlife. There weren’t any mountains in the area and though the trees were less condensed, they were thicker and taller than the ones that were in the previous forest. It made it more difficult finding a clearing, but he was finally able to locate one, surrounded on one side with trees and the other with water.

As Daichi carefully landed the ship, Kuroo frowned and looked out at the terrain. “I think the other area was prettier.”

“Sorry, I guess I should have left you back there with those other guys, huh?”

Kuroo wrinkled his nose. “On second thought, this place has its appeal. Not feeling much of the Force pulling me here, though.”

“You’re still going on about that? I thought you failed.”

“I wouldn’t say I failed! Just a temporary set-back.”

Daichi swiveled in his seat, leaned forward, and pinned Kuroo with a hard glare. “Kuroo, when I get this ship fixed, I’m getting off this planet as soon as possible. It’s up to you if you want to go with me or be stranded here with your _feelings_.”

Kuroo screwed up his lips but didn’t answer. Daichi clicked his tongue and got up, wandering down the hall toward the engine bay. He quickly gathered his tools and knelt on the floor, removing several grated tiles to access the machinery beneath. Kuroo followed behind him, humming absentmindedly.

“So… is there anything I can do to help?”

“Do you have any experience with ships, engineering, or fixing things at all?”

“Nope.”

“Then if you don’t mind staying in the cockpit, you can watch the sensors and make sure we don’t have any surprise company. We can’t afford any more hits on the ship.”

“Alright, I can do that. You know, you should get a droid to help you with your repairs. It could save you a lot of time.”

“You’re right and if you paid me what my services are worth, I probably could have afforded one by now.”

At Kuroo’s silence, Daichi glanced back at him over his shoulder. To his surprise, Kuroo’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Never in his life had he seen _that_ emotion from a Jedi.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo murmured, raking his hands through his hair. “It’s not like we get any pay for our work. Mostly we get enough just to eat and to fulfill our duties.”

Daichi sighed, his chest clenching from the sudden impact of guilt. “No, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have taken this out on you. Just go keep a lookout and I’ll do what I can on my own.”

Kuroo nodded and went back to the cockpit without a word. Daichi rubbed his face before slipping beneath the floor amongst the ship’s inner workings. He plugged his scanner in and tried to find the source of his issue, but his mind was still dwelling on Kuroo. 

He hadn’t meant to make him feel bad, but he wasn’t lying either. For years he’d been trying to save up enough for a good droid, one that was good enough quality that it wouldn’t go bad right away. There were other jobs he could take that would make more money than carting Jedi around the galaxy yet, so he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself. 

On the other hand, it was always safer working with a Jedi. They would never go back on their word, cheat, lie, steal, or attempt to hijack his ship, all of which had happened with other clients. But with greater risk came greater rewards and he knew that to earn more money, he would _have_ to work for people outside the Jedi Order.

When his scanner pinged in his hand, Daichi frowned. He had found the issue and it was something he could handle, but it wasn’t a quick fix. Sighing, he removed his jacket and tossed it out, then rolled up his sleeves. It was going to get hot and messy.

With his work to consume him, he had almost forgotten that Kuroo was somewhere on the ship. He had been working for an hour or so when he heard footsteps approaching. 

“You’ve got some grease on your cheek.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s sly voice and didn’t bother wiping it as he glanced up at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching the scanners?”

“Nothing has shown up yet, but I think I’d rather stand outside the ship. I’ll be able to see further than the scanners if I’m meditating.”

“Alright, whatever works best for you.”

It was the end of the conversation, yet Kuroo didn’t make any effort to move from where he was crouched over him. His smirk lingered on his lips as his eyes trailed over Daichi’s exposed arms that had smudges all over them. Daichi huffed indignantly; there was no avoiding getting dirty when doing any sort of work on the ship.

Picking up a grease rag that had been hanging on a pipe next to him, Daichi flung it up at Kuroo’s face. “Go make yourself useful.”

Kuroo had dodged it easily with a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

He gave Daichi one last wink before straightening up and heading out of the engine bay. After a moment, he could hear the boarding ramp lowering and he felt a little stab of jealousy. It wasn’t his favorite part of having his own ship, being stuck in the closest confines next to boiling hot pipes. Although he couldn’t see outside, he had a feeling that in their present position that Dandoran’s sun would be setting soon and the air would be cool and refreshing. 

Taking a deep breath, Daichi got back to work. He already knew the work would take hours to complete and he didn’t want to be stuck down there any longer than he had to. And although Kuroo was the strangest Jedi he ever met, Daichi knew he was capable enough to know if danger was nearby. He was certain the earlier disaster was simply because Kuroo was too focused on following the Force’s path without sensing anything else in the vicinity. 

_ Idiot _ .

Time trickled away as Daichi went through the long list of steps to fix the ship’s issues. Whenever he thought he fixed one problem, two more seemed to appear out of nowhere. He groaned and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His mind was growing hazy from working so hard without food or water, so he decided to take a short break. 

The ship itself wasn’t very cold, but simply stepping out of the engineering bay refreshed him immediately. He headed straight for the ship’s galley to drink some water and once he no longer felt parched, he fixed a couple instant meals for both him and Kuroo. It was silent inside the ship, so he had no doubt that he was still hanging out outside.

Daichi wandered down the boarding ramp with two bowls in his hands and sighed as the cool wind from the sea brushed against him. He spotted Kuroo up ahead, standing perfectly still as he stared out at the quiet water. It wasn’t until Daichi joined him that he stirred and glanced his way.

“All finished, Sawamura?”

“Unfortunately, no. We’ll be here all night, I’m afraid. Hungry?”

Kuroo hummed as he took the bowl from him. “Thanks! I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“Sorry, it’s not very fancy.”

“Pfft, you know who you’re talking to, right? I’ve never had a fancy meal in my life. Have you?”

Daichi shrugged as he shoved a spoonful into his mouth. “Once or twice, whenever I had a client on board who had higher standards. There are many that provide food for me while we’re traveling.”

“Wow… bet you miss flying them around.”

“Not really. The food is nice, but I’ve come to realize that if they're picky about food, they’re picky about everything. I’m not going to remodel the guest cabins just for one client.”

Kuroo snorted. “That’s ridiculous. Kinda makes me feel better making you rough it here for the night.”

“Yeah, this isn’t so bad. I hate being cooped up in the engine bay though.”

Their conversation stilled as they focused on eating, but Daichi felt something in the silence. Kuroo seemed preoccupied as if he wanted to say something but, for some reason, couldn’t. When he noticed that Daichi was finished with his food, however, he cleared his throat.

“Why do you do this, Sawamura?”

“Do what?”

“Fly a transport ship, taking on clients and toting them across the galaxy.”

Daichi hummed thoughtfully as he considered it. He’d been doing it for so long, it was sometimes hard to forget how it all started. 

“I love to fly more than anything, but it takes a lot of money to keep a ship running. If being a galactic taxi keeps me fed and the ship running, why shouldn’t I do it?”

“That’s fair,” he said, but his lips pressed tight. He hardly seemed satisfied.

“Something on your mind, Kuroo?”

“No, it’s just… Outside of the Jedi Order, you’re one of the most selfless and compassionate people I’ve ever met. I’m just surprised that you don’t do something that helps other people. There is a lot of injustice in the world, weak being trampled on by those with power who abuse it. I know you’re just one man, but surprised that you spend your whole life doing this.”

“What’s wrong with this? Does it make me selfish to do what I love?”

Kuroo frowned hard, the serious expression looking strange on his face. “That doesn’t make you selfish and I didn’t mean to disrespect what you do. I take advantage of it all the time,” he added with a soft laugh. He turned his gaze toward Daichi, the brilliant stars above them glittering in his eyes. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s rare to meet someone and know that they have what it takes to achieve a higher purpose.”

Daichi buckled forward as he burst out laughing, the sound of it echoing across the clearing. “What are you talking about? No one would ever look at me and think I could go out there and be some big hero to the people. I’m just a scrubby pilot, that’s all there is to me.”

“That’s not all there is to you,” Kuroo replied firmly. “Not by a long shot.”

Daichi’s mouth snapped shut under the intensity of Kuroo’s gaze. He was thankful there wasn’t much light and there was no way for Kuroo to know how red his face probably was. It was true that no one had said anything like that before and he couldn’t imagine anyone repeating Kuroo’s words in any way. But the fact that Kuroo believed it was alarming. 

The tension was thick between them while Daichi tried to figure out a way to respond. He still couldn’t imagine giving up his livelihood to help others; he wouldn’t even know where to start. The Jedi were trained to do that from birth, and he couldn’t possibly do anything like that. 

He startled when an eerie sound rippled across the water. Daichi turned, his eyes widening as he saw a huge creature swoop across the sea. Its massive wings spread out from its body, flapping slowly as a long tendril of skin came down from its head like a pole. As it touched the surface of the water, the creature emitted another sound like a chirp but in a lower register. The water sprayed up from where it touched, and the creature veered around the sea without any particular sense of direction.

“What is that?” he whispered, unsure if he should be afraid.

“I don’t know what they’re called, but I don’t think they’re dangerous to us. As long as they’re not provoked, of course.”

“They?”

Kuroo glanced back at him and smirked. When he pointed a finger at a distant island, Daichi gazed in that direction and gasped as several more of those creatures rose up from the forests and glided across the water. Soon the air was filled with deep guttural chirps and the sound of trickling water from the spray. 

“They’re amazing,” Daichi admitted, watching them flow around each other in a strange dance.

“Yeah… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

His voice was thick with emotion, catching Daichi off-guard. He glanced up at Kuroo and caught a glimmer of tears in his eyes as he watched the creatures dance and sing together. Daichi gulped down his own emotions and stepped closer to him, pressing their arms together.

“You know, Kuroo, I wish that for one brief moment, you were allowed to be a little selfish.” 

Kuroo blinked and looked down at him in surprise. Slowly, the corner of his mouth rose into an amused smile.

“Why would you want me to be selfish?”

Daichi smiled back. “Because you deserve the chance to feel alive.”

Kuroo hummed, his smile evening out into something softer. “I feel very alive at the moment.”

“Good.” Daichi sighed and plucked the empty bowl out of Kuroo’s hand and slipped it under his own. “I have to get back to work. We’ll probably be alright if you want to get some rest.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine out here.”

Daichi nodded and turned away. He shivered, not realizing how warm it had been when he was pressed into Kuroo’s side. Unlike being cooped up in the blasting heat of the engineering bay, the heat of his touch had been soothing. 


	3. Sound/Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of the shortest chapters, I'm sorry! But you'll be getting two chapters tomorrow! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ I had to write a filler chapter between prompts

Daichi awoke with a start when the alarm he had set earlier started beeping. He groaned as he switched it off, every movement sparking sharp twinges across his body. There hadn’t been any point in going back to his quarters for a quick nap, but he was regretting just laying out on the metal grated floor.

Instead of getting straight to work, he forced himself to his feet and took a quick walk around the ship. He devoured a meal bar from the galley and splashed cold water on his face to obliterate any residual sleepiness. As he wandered back toward the engineering bay, it was strangely quiet. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary since it was often just him on the ship but knowing that Kuroo was there too, it was unsettling. 

The boarding ramp was still down, so Daichi descended it to do a little investigating. It was already morning and he could tell that the sun was just about to appear on the horizon. The sky was painted a light purple-gray and the sea was almost completely still, no creatures gliding across it. There was movement, however, and as Daichi narrowed his eyes to see better, he was shocked by what he saw.

Kuroo was sitting on a large boulder right in front of the water. His back was toward Daichi but from the way he was sitting, he could tell that his eyes were probably closed in meditation. That wasn’t extraordinary, but the rocks floating around him were. 

They were moving slowly around Kuroo, orbiting him as if they were planets and he was their sun. It was mesmerizing to watch as none of the rocks came close to touching. For all the time he’d spent with Jedi, he rarely saw them using their powers. They only utilized them when absolutely necessary and with Daichi only being their ride, he was never able to witness it. It was amazing to think that Kuroo could lift rocks with his mind while he was only meditating. What could he do if he was in a fight? 

It made Daichi wonder about the previous day when he’d been running from the gang. It was possible that Kuroo could have destroyed them all with a wave of his hand but chose not to. He was sure it was fine for a Jedi to defend himself, and Kuroo had when he pulled out his lightsaber to fight back. But it was the minimum effort he needed for them to escape with their lives. If it had been Daichi with the powers, he would have certainly used more of them, but he knew in his gut that there would have been more deaths as a result. 

_No wonder Jedi are trained from birth_ , he thought. Having such an enormous reservoir of power meant that there could be terrible devastation if it weren’t handled delicately. It put many of the Jedi’s strict rules into perspective, but it still couldn’t explain why they weren’t allowed to love anyone. He thought about asking Kuroo about it, but he shook that thought out of his head. The last thing he needed was giving Kuroo any hint of the massive amount of affection Daichi had for him. 

Daichi stared at his back, ignoring the rocks as they swooped around him. Kuroo had removed his outer robe and Daichi could plainly see the broadness of his shoulders and the impressive length of his back. His black hair fluttered in the wind and more than anything, Daichi wanted to see his face in the midst of his serenity. He had no doubt that he would look so beautiful that Daichi’s heart would break instantly. 

The rocks fell and scattered across the ground, startling Daichi from his thoughts. Kuroo twisted his body around to look at him, his eyebrows creased in concern.

“Sawamura, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just came to check on you, but I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Kuroo nodded, his expression remaining contemplative. He gave his arms a good stretch and twisted his back around, slowly making his way off the boulder. Before approaching him, Kuroo bent down and picked up his dark brown robe, slipping it over his shoulders. Daichi sighed in disappointment. There was no way Kuroo could have heard it, yet he glanced up at Daichi with a cocked eyebrow. 

Daichi quickly cleared his throat. “Um, did you not get any sleep?”

“No, but I’ll be fine for a while. Meditating uses very little energy. In fact, it tends to restore it.”

“Ah, I see… Hungry?”

Kuroo’s smile grew larger. “No, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me, Sawamura. I’ll come in if I need something. Unless,” he paused as he leaned in closer, his grin stretching across his face. “Was there something _you_ needed?”

The deep, sultry tone of his voice sent Daichi’s heart racing. His mind flooded with plenty of ways Kuroo could satisfy his needs, but he cut that line of thinking off immediately. Clearing his throat, he pushed back on Kuroo’s chest to give himself a little space.

“Nope. I’m going to get back to work. Shouldn’t take me long now.”

“Sounds good, though I’m not in any hurry.”

Daichi snorted and turned away. Of course, Kuroo wouldn’t mind lingering but Daichi was ready to get back home. Or, at least his home base on Coruscant. His ship was technically his home since he lived in it no matter where he was. He grimaced as a flicker of guilt passed through him; whatever little he possessed, it was infinitely more than Kuroo. 

After his brief rest, Daichi was working harder and faster than ever. The problems that kept appearing the night before were finally being solved and no new issues cropped up as a result. It made the whole experience more satisfying and he was confident that they could be in the air in little more than an hour. 

_And then we’ll go back home…_

Daichi paused on that line of thought, staring at his dirty fingers as they pinched some wiring. Dandoran was a beautiful planet and watching those huge creatures skim across the water was an incredible experience, one hardly anyone would have the chance to witness. But none of that contained the reason that he was reluctant to leave. 

Despite whatever Kuroo felt for him, Daichi cared deeply about him. Having Kuroo wander around the halls of his ship or chat in the seat next to him was a comfort instead of being worried about whether Kuroo was safe from harm on some other planet. He shouldn’t be concerned about a Jedi since they’re far more capable than a common person, but they also cared little about themselves. If Kuroo couldn’t look out for his own well-being, Daichi wanted to be there to watch his back.

But it wasn’t his place. As Daichi’s chest contracted with a heavy sigh, it ached painfully. He pressed his lips tight as he continued working, knowing that their time together was coming to an end, whether he liked it or not. The universe needed Kuroo more than he did, even if it didn’t appreciate him the same.

Knowing how depressed he’d be once he and Kuroo parted ways, Daichi considered taking a trip to Delaya to visit some old friends. It would help ease the pain and remind him that he wasn’t alone, even if it felt that way sometimes. And those friends were allowed to love him back.

As he slapped the final panel shut and screwed it in, Daichi blinked. He was completely finished, and they could finally leave the planet. Just to be sure, he snatched his scanner off the floor above and plugged it into the ship. He flipped through each of the ship’s systems and there wasn’t any red to be seen, no warnings at all. He wasn’t relieved, not like he thought he would be.

He felt numb as he crawled out and replaced the floor tile, fastening it in place. Dragging his feet, he slowly and meticulously put his tools away, locking the drawers tight. As he wandered out of the bay and into the curved hallway at the center of the ship, Daichi paused, wondering what to do first. 

He wrinkled his nose as he caught sight of his hands and arms, deciding to wash up a little first. His clothes were a mess as well, so he stopped by his quarters to swap them out for clean ones. It wasn’t as if he was making himself look better because Kuroo was there, but he was still a client and it was good to maintain a professional appearance. That was all.

But once he was fully cleaned up and dressed, he had no other choice. He had to go fetch Kuroo and bring him back on board so they could leave. Taking a deep breath, he wiped every vestige of disappointment from his expression and strode forward with purpose. As he walked down the boarding ramp, he spotted Kuroo meandering around the ship with a frown on his face. He seemed distracted and didn’t even notice Daichi’s presence until he came closer. When he did, his frown disappeared in a flash, replaced with pure amusement.

“You cleaned up already? Such a pity, I thought the little dab of grease on your nose was adorable.”

“Cute, but I’m all finished up if you’d like to get out of here.”

“ _Would_ I like to get out of here?”

“Kuroo,” Daichi warned although, in his heart, he agreed with the sentiment. 

Kuroo snickered and held up his hands. “Alright, I’ve given you enough trouble for one trip.”

“Did you find anything out at all while you were here? Was it worth it?”

Kuroo’s face fell at the question, his eyebrows creasing as he glanced out at the surrounding forest. “I’m not sure at the moment. It’s possible that when we return and I have time to contemplate things, an answer will come to me. Whether or not it was worth it,” he paused, bringing his gaze back to Daichi, “I think it was.”

“I should hope so. Let’s get a move on then.”

He said that, but he made no attempt to move. Kuroo also stood still, staring back at him with an indecipherable expression. Daichi would have given anything to know what he was thinking, but he had to remind himself that it probably wasn’t what he was hoping for. The more time he spent with Kuroo, the harder it was remembering that.

Kuroo’s eyes widened suddenly and his face jerked to the side. Before Daichi could see what he was looking at, a cannon blasted from further in the trees and scorched the earth not ten feet from where they were standing. A wave of dirt flowed over them and Kuroo yanked Daichi closer, lifting his robe to block most of the sediment from landing on him. 

Suddenly, the clearing was filled with the roar of ground vehicles swerving through the trees and ear-splitting laser blasts. Daichi reached down to his belt and felt the empty holster, freezing with cold dread. He startled when Kuroo’s lightsaber erupted next to him, the intense heat sizzling the air.

“Go get your pistol, Sawamura.” His eyes glanced back at him, the emerald light from his saber reflecting like an eerie fire within them. “Don’t be afraid, I’ve got your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho, things are heating up now (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments so far!!!! You guys are amazing! ♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡


	4. Dark/Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains an action sequence that has some violence and a little gore

After Kuroo’s assurance, he didn’t hesitate. He surged forward, heading straight for the boarding ramp while Kuroo stayed close by his side. Shots fired from all around, but he caught every one with his blade, deflecting it back to their enemies. Once Daichi set foot on the platform, Kuroo turned his back to him and stood his ground, not even moving to take cover. 

Daichi scrambled to the weapons locker and whipped the doors open, nearly wrenching them off the hinges. He snatched up his blaster and stuck it in his holster, reaching further in for his favorite rifle. His feet pivoted and he hurled himself back toward the boarding ramp, rifle lifted into position and aimed to shoot. 

He crouched low as he descended, firing as soon as he caught an enemy in his sights. As soon as he shot the man down, Kuroo dashed to the side to take cover behind one of the ship’s landing claws. Daichi followed suit but in the opposite direction, glancing around the metal leg to survey the situation. 

Some of the assailants were on foot while others were heading in fast on their vehicles. Daichi aimed at the drivers first, causing the vehicles to spin off course when their bodies fell limp. But no matter how many he killed, it didn’t even seem to make a dent. Dread fell over him in a cold sweat as he took in the sheer numbers still emerging from the forest.

He startled several trees snapped in two although nothing impacted them. They groaned and cracked as they fell, every trunk falling directly on groups of men or several vehicles. It couldn’t have been a coincidence, but he didn’t have time to worry about it as he kept shooting. Kuroo was relying on him and they would both need to do everything they could if they were going to survive the assault. 

An engine screamed somewhere behind him, a vehicle that snuck around the ship. Daichi whirled around and fell flat on his stomach, aiming his rifle carefully. The ship sat low to the ground and he could just make out the driver’s elbow, but he knew he could make the shot. Holding his breath to keep steady, he fired. He hit his mark perfectly and the man screamed, buckling forward as the vehicle swerved erratically. 

Not taking a moment to celebrate, Daichi hopped to his feet and focused his rifle right in front of them. He frowned, not seeing as many enemies flooding out of the forest. Suspecting that they were there but not coming out, it gave Daichi a really bad feeling. Sharing a quick look with Kuroo, he could tell he felt the same.

Daichi looked at the ground as it started to tremble under his feet. “Kuroo? Can you tell what’s coming?”

“Um, not exactly but it’s big… and there’s more than one.”

Daichi’s breath escaped between his teeth in a hiss. “I knew I should have stocked up on torpedoes.”

They stood their ground as they kept their eyes on the forest. It was hard to tell but there _was_ movement as the vibrations beneath their feet increased. Daichi took a deep breath to steady his nerves and lifted his rifle at the ready. He could see some enemies on foot, but they remained hidden behind trees and bushes, biding their time.

“Tanks!” Daichi shouted as the first one veered around some trees, obliterating several bushes on its way. It had two cannons on its front and Daichi watched as it aimed them both in Kuroo’s direction. One fired and hit the ground a few feet in front of him, spraying dirt and grass into the air. Daichi was no expert, but he didn’t think Kuroo’s lightsaber could deflect _that_.

He aimed carefully for the cannon closest to him that had yet to shoot and fired at it several times. With the tank’s fast movement, it was difficult to get a perfect fix on it, most of his blasts scorching holes in the armor around the cannon. Daichi was determined, however, and getting two successful shots to that cannon finally destroyed it. 

Unfortunately, there was still one more on that tank and two more were fast approaching the edge of the forest. The tank’s one cannon fired again and Daichi’s heart nearly stopped as the light blurred straight toward Kuroo. At the last second, a boulder flew in the way and it disintegrated on impact. 

Daichi didn’t know what else Kuroo was up to since he could see in the corner of his eye that his lightsaber was slack in his hand. He had no time to spare him a glance as he licked his lips, aiming at the closest tank’s last cannon. This time, he waited, moving his sight along with the charging vehicle until he was certain that they were matched. He fired three shots in succession, and every one of them hit the cannon. 

The tank veered off course, making way for the two others that were finally within the forest. There was a deafening crack and a massive tree toppled down, crashing on top of one. As Daichi wiped the sweat off his forehead and aimed for the next one, several large, sharp rocks lifted from the beach and hurled toward the tank. They pelted its armor and one particular boulder crushed one of its cannons. Another one burst through the windscreen and the tank veered. 

Daichi kept his rifle trained on it to take out its last cannon, but it was swerving too fast for him to get a good fix. He bit his lip, focusing only on the tank while he waited for the perfect shot. 

A blaster went off near him and suddenly all he could comprehend was a searing pain in his side. His arm cradled around it as he sank to the ground, keeping his back to the ship’s landing claw. He blinked as he looked down, his vision swimming as he saw blood creeping across his shirt. 

All the noises around him faded beneath the pounding of his heart, adding to the confusion when the air seemed to shift around him. He fought to think more clearly, to get up and help Kuroo. There was no way he was going to leave him to defend himself alone. And then one voice cut through all the fog, a voice he clung to as it shouted his name.

“Sawamura!” Kuroo cried above him. 

Daichi blinked rapidly to focus on his face but it didn’t look right. There were too many emotions on it to be Kuroo’s face, all anger and fear, and not a hint of amusement. Daichi reached up to smooth it out, but all he managed to do was smudge a line of blood across Kuroo’s cheek.

“Mmssorry.”

“Shut up and get on your feet.”

Kuroo’s arms wrapped underneath him and yanked him into the air with surprising ease. Daichi staggered on his feet but Kuroo pulled him tight into his side, keeping him stable as he led them toward the boarding ramp. There was still shouting around them and Daichi vaguely remembered that they were in the middle of a fight. His breathing increased as he tried reaching for his blaster, but Kuroo shushed him as he pulled his lightsaber back out. 

“I can handle them, just keep going. You’re going to be fine.”

Daichi didn’t feel like he was, but he trusted Kuroo. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other as they headed up the boarding ramp while Kuroo held out his saber, deflecting random blasts that came their way. They hadn’t even stepped onto the ship when the engines roared to life, already set to lift off. 

“Huh?” he asked in confusion, but Kuroo simply guided him onward, the ramp retracting behind them without any controls being pressed. 

“Can you focus enough to fly us out of here?” Kuroo asked, his voice sounding nothing like it normally did.

“I think I can, but I might need your help with some controls.”

“Just tell me what to do.”

Daichi felt like he was going to throw up. Walking was helpful in keeping his mind clear, but the pain was almost debilitating, and he knew that he was losing a lot of blood. It wouldn’t be long before he was going to pass out and then Kuroo would be stranded there with an army descending on him. He breathed through the agony and moved as fast as he could toward the cockpit. 

The ship rocked around them from an impact and Daichi swore under his breath. He _just_ got her working again after the last attack. Like hell he was going to let them hurt her again. A newfound clarity washed over him with his determination to protect the ship and he was able to push the pain to the back of his mind.

Kuroo helped him into his seat and took the one beside him, but he kept his long arm stretched out to keep his hand pressed against Daichi’s wound. 

“Can you get the turrets going? It should give us some time to get off the ground,” Daichi asked, his voice trembling and breathless. 

Kuroo did what he asked without a word and focused on firing on their enemy. Daichi sighed, feeling an instant decrease in the impacts against the ships. He was just thankful none of their firepower seemed strong enough to penetrate the Dactillion’s shields.

“Glad we took out those tanks,” he mumbled as the ship rose off the ground, the landing claws retracting into the hull. 

“Yeah, that was some impressive shooting, Sawamura.”

Daichi’s lips curled in a weak smile. “Says the guy who crushed the other two with massive trees.”

“Oh that? That was nothing. How are you doing over there?”

“Putting in the coordinates, if only my hands would stop shaking. Am I taking you home?”

“Yeah.”

Daichi nodded and entered the right coordinates that would take them back to Coruscant. The Dactillion climbed out of the planet’s atmosphere, ready to enter light speed. Daichi reached for the lever but cried out immediately when his entire body seized with pain. As he pulled his arm back, Kuroo was suddenly close, his warm hand supporting his back.

“Are you okay?”

“No, just push that lever there. Yes, that one. Push it all the way forward steadily.”

Kuroo nodded and grimaced as he took hold of the lever. Daichi’s head was starting to swim again and he pushed his body back into the seat, watching the familiar blur of stars around them as the ship jumped into hyperspace. After that, everything grew dark as if all the lights in the cockpit were shutting off.

He gasped as his chair turned abruptly, but he calmed immediately when he recognized Kuroo’s face right in front of him. Even if he looked a little blurry, he was still absurdly handsome.

“Sawamura? Listen to me, you’re going to be alright. Just focus on my voice, okay?”

Daichi blinked in confusion as Kuroo tore open his blood-soaked shirt and pressed his bare hand against the wound. He opened his mouth to protest but Kuroo’s eyes snapped back to his, and Daichi was overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. For a brief moment, Kuroo stared at Daichi’s face, his other hand coming up to cup his face and trace the old scar on his cheek. Then his eyes closed and his breathing slowed, looking like the very image of serenity.

Daichi watched him closely, seeing the expression he’d been dying to earlier when Kuroo had been meditating by the water. He wanted to imagine what it would have looked like with the warm colors of the sunrise radiating against it, but his vision was starting to slip away. Vaguely, he wondered if it was the end and he was dying in the cockpit of his beloved ship. It should have struck him with fear, but he felt nothing but peace with Kuroo’s quick breaths puffing against his face and his hand pressing hard against his stomach.

Then, just as quickly as the world darkened around him, a brilliant light glimmered. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing it with his eyes or if it was in his mind, but it was stunning. Its warmth reached out to him and he followed it, feeling his pain fade away into nothing. He could hear a heartbeat that wasn’t his own, pounding steadily with purpose. Somehow, he knew it was Kuroo’s, but he couldn’t understand why he could hear it or how he felt so intimately connected with him just then. If he was dying, it was the greatest parting gift he could have asked for.

Daichi opened his eyes. He was still in the cockpit with Kuroo leaning over him, and he was alive. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open and together they looked down at Daichi’s exposed torso, Kuroo’s hand slowly peeling back from the wound on his side. Only there was no more wound.

“What happened?” Daichi whispered, staring at his bare skin with nothing but dried blood splattered around it. 

“I healed you.”

Daichi’s gaze lifted to meet Kuroo’s, his eyes wide with wonder. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Kuroo’s face was pale but his lips lifted into a wry smile. “Neither did I. I’ve never attempted it before as not every Jedi can do it. Seeing you fade away, I didn’t even think about it, I just acted.”

With nothing but a bloody shirt hanging from his shoulders, Daichi had been feeling cold. Kuroo’s words washed over him like a warm blanket and as his mind cleared a little more, he was becoming more aware of Kuroo’s hand still pressing against his skin. Kuroo’s knee rested on the seat next to Daichi’s thigh and his body was hovering so closely that if Daichi tugged lightly on the front of his robes, he’d be pressed against him.

He had no clue if Kuroo comprehended how intimate their positions were. If it were up to him, they’d stay there forever until he gained the courage to move even closer. Then again, Kuroo had yet to move away either.

He was breathing heavily as he gazed down at Daichi, lips parted as his eyes grew impossibly dark. Eventually, he _would_ pull away and Daichi wasn’t prepared to let him do that, not until he did something first. He reached out his hand and slipped it through Kuroo’s hair, cupping the back of his head. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened as Daichi pulled him closer, but he didn’t resist. More than anything, Daichi wanted to lift his chin and press their lips together, sharing in a kiss that could be the end of everything. Instead, he pushed his forehead out, knocking it against Kuroo’s. Closing his eyes, he savored their closeness, the warmth of his skin, and sighed.

“Thank you.”

He could feel Kuroo’s tension ease beneath his fingertips. “Anything for you, Sawamura. Still, you should go rest. Or at least get some better clothes on.”

Daichi hummed, disappointment sinking into his chest as Kuroo finally pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked down at his shirt, grimacing at the drying blood soaked into it and the frays from where Kuroo had torn it open. In any other situation, that would have been a huge turn-on.

“Guess you’re right. You’re still a client and it wouldn’t be professional of me to walk around bare-chested like this.”

Kuroo laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair. It almost seemed as if he wanted to say something more about that, but he held back. If Daichi had to guess, he was probably wanting to poke fun at him but decided not to since he’d almost died. It would have been fine with Daichi, he could have used a little humor at that moment.

He took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. His body still ached from the fight, but it certainly wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Thankful for his life, Daichi squeezed Kuroo’s arm as he moved past him. Kuroo staggered from the touch even though it wasn’t hard and Daichi quickly stepped toward him for support.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Kuroo replied slowly, shaking his head. “I think the healing took a lot out of me.”

“Come on, I’ll help you to your room.”

Kuroo grinned, though his eyes looked heavier than usual. “Sawamura, you were the one who nearly died. I should be helping you.”

“You already did, which is why I feel fine now. It’s your turn.”

Not giving him an option, Daichi swung Kuroo’s arm around his shoulders and led him out of the cockpit. It was unfortunate that the guests’ quarters were on the other end of the ship, but Kuroo didn’t complain as they staggered down the hallway. In fact, he said nothing at all.

Daichi didn’t release him until they entered his room and Kuroo stumbled forward. He shrugged off his outer robe and caught it before it fell, tossing it onto a chair. As he eased onto the bed, his face contorted with pain or exhaustion, Daichi wasn’t sure. 

He hovered in the doorway for a moment as Kuroo kicked off his boots. Wracked with guilt, he wished there was some way he could make him more comfortable or help in any way. But as Kuroo laid down on the bed, he gave Daichi a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine, Sawamura. I promise.”

Daichi relaxed and nodded as he turned toward the door. “Have a good rest,” he said softly, dimming the lights before leaving the room. 

He felt numb as he walked back down the hallway to his room, his own echoing footsteps acting like a hammer to his skull. Being healed by Kuroo was an intense experience and it felt like they shared a bond that couldn’t easily be broken. Despite that and the intimacy they shared after, an icy chill was creeping across his skin.

It was difficult to describe the reason for the feeling since it was purely a hunch not based on any clear fact. Possibly, it was the result of the close bond he experienced with Kuroo only to be separated from him so quickly, each going to their individual rooms for rest. There was a chance that’s what it was, but Daichi knew deep down that it was more than that. When they returned to Coruscant, he _knew_ that Kuroo would leave him and wouldn’t call for him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted shortly!


	5. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Make sure you read chapter 4 Dark/Light before this one! Both were posted within minutes of each other
> 
> Also, this chapter made me cry a lot, writing it, editing it, rereading it. It's really emotional

_Three Years Later…_

Daichi’s eyes flew open as something gripped his arm tight and shook him violently. It took him a moment to figure out what was happening, his brain still scrambled from sleep and the harsh awakening, but luckily the hold on his arm slackened to give him a chance to focus. He blinked up in confusion and then groaned as he relaxed back on his bed.

“Kiyoko, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to wake me up like that?”

There was a metallic whir as Kiyoko’s head shifted on her neck. “I tried several ways and none of them were working. I thought maybe you had expired.”

“I wasn’t dead!”

“I know that now. You need to hurry, or you’ll be late for your appointment.”

Daichi grimaced at the reminder. “I don’t know, I might cancel it.”

“You were just telling me how much you need the money. Weren’t you going to give me some upgrades?”

“Those aren’t crucial, you’re practically perfect as is.”

Kiyoko clasped her hands in front of her and turned her head away. Daichi raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips tight together to keep from laughing. It wasn’t as if he was trying to flatter her, she was a droid after all. But she was one of the most advanced droids he’d ever seen, a combination of a Class 2 droid, ones specifically meant for engineering and tending to the ship, and a Class 3 which were outfitted with extreme intelligence and could communicate clearly. 

All he really required was a Class 2 Astromech droid, one to help him with repairs and keeping the Dactillion flying. A few of his closest friends worked in creating and refurbishing droids and were experts at taking two different classes of droids to make something new and multifunctional. It worked perfectly for someone in Daichi’s position, catering to guests as he transports them and their cargo to their destination. Kiyoko had the mechanical ability to fly the ship without him as well as the intelligence to interact with guests. Unfortunately, she was also a little shy despite being one of the sleekest designs on the market.

Daichi still wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet the new client, but he swung his legs off the bed regardless. It wasn’t like him to turn any jobs down but when he was contacted to meet, the client refused to give away their identity. He doubted that it was anyone wanting to take advantage of him, but it was still a red flag particularly in times of war.

In the past three years, the galaxy had changed drastically. The Separatists developed a massive droid army to fight against the Republic, and the Republic, in turn, amassed a clone army to retaliate. Daichi had always supported the Republic before, but he was quickly becoming suspicious of the government’s motives and just how democratic they actually were. 

The strangest aspect of the whole thing was the Jedi Order’s role in the entire thing. Daichi had been under the impression that they stay out of political situations and get involved only to maintain peace. He wasn’t sure how much they communicated with both sides to calm things down but in the end, they sided with the Republic. Now everywhere they went, they were followed by their own squad of clones, taking on a military role in the war. 

Because of that, Daichi’s clientele had completely changed since the start of it all. Before, he had carted Jedi around the galaxy on their individual missions, and now they had warships and clones to tote them around. It also meant that Kuroo hadn’t called on him since that last trip to Dandoran, just as Daichi predicted although not for those reasons specifically.

He would have thought that having less interaction with Kuroo would have cooled his affection and helped him move on, but that hadn’t happened at all. For the most part, he kept busy and focused on work, and having Kiyoko on the ship staved off the loneliness even if she was just a droid. In quiet moments, however, when he could lean back in his seat and stare off at the expanse of stars beyond the ship, he’d wonder where Kuroo was in the midst of them and if he was doing okay.

In the past three years, there was just one time their paths crossed fortuitously and that was nearly a year ago. He had been called to the Black Spire Outpost on Batuu to pick up a package from a high paying client on Coruscant. It was a seedy area but for some reason, Daichi liked the atmosphere. Before heading to the pick-up point, he meandered through the market, enjoying the sunshine that filtered past the colorful flags stretched overhead.

After a quick bite from one of the food stands, Daichi had been ready to head to the rendezvous when he nearly ran straight into Kuroo. He froze, gaping up at the familiar face he missed so much. Kuroo stared at him for a moment as well, his face betraying a mix of shock and delight. 

“Sawamura,” he whispered, huffing out a laugh. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Daichi’s chest clenched and he rubbed at it absentmindedly. “Yeah, it’s been a long time. Are you doing okay?”

Kuroo’s expression turned serious as he shrugged. “I’m doing fine, I guess. Fulfilling my duties with my little entourage.”

As he jerked his head to gesture behind him, Daichi leaned to the left and spotted the few armored clones loitering behind him. Daichi frowned as he straightened back up.

“So, you’re involved in the war as well?”

“We haven’t had much choice. A few Jedi retained their old duties but most of us got conscripted as generals or some other position of authority. Yippee,” he added without any mirth. 

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “You’re a general? General Kuroo?”

“Shut up. I mean, yes, technically, but I’m only doing what I have to. Things are getting tougher, but I’d like to see that as a sign that the war is dying down. Too many lives have been lost or trifled with. What about you, Sawamura? Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah! Finally making money now that the Jedi are busy.” He paused with a grin as Kuroo barked out a laugh. It was a gift to see his eyes crinkled again and a genuine smile on his lips. “But I do miss how things used to be. I miss…”

He left the last part unspoken, the simple word choked back as he gazed up at Kuroo. His amber eyes reflected his own melancholy and he nodded quietly, understanding Daichi completely. It was torture, standing two feet away from each other, and not being able to close the gap. There might as well have been an entire galaxy between them.

Kuroo’s breath hitched as one of his clone cronies grabbed his attention, reminding him that they had to leave. Before Daichi’s eyes, the Kuroo he knew and loved changed into a shadow of him. His back straightened and his face hardened with purpose. He could no longer be the Jedi who wanted nothing more than to protect the weak and helpless souls of the galaxy. His duty was to the war, and he seemed to have even less freedom than before. It was enough to break Daichi’s heart.

“Did you space out again, Sawamura?”

Daichi flinched at Kiyoko’s voice right beside him and glared at her. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I didn’t expect to frighten you since I’ve been standing here the whole time. I’m concerned about your mental health since you sometimes lose track of time, staring at an object that has no particular meaning. Unless…” Kiyoko leaned in front of him and picked up his toothbrush, studying it carefully.

Daichi sighed and plucked it out of her metal fingers, putting it back on his sink where it belonged. “Don’t worry about my mental health. You’re not a medical droid.”

“I could be with the proper upgrades.”

“Out of the question. I like it that you’re multifunctional but any more than that and you’d be a potential liability. Come on, let’s go meet up with this suspicious client.”

If the person’s insistence on anonymity hadn’t been suspicious, the fact that they wanted to meet in the slums of Coruscant would have set warning bells in Daichi’s mind. Work had been growing scarce in the past few months, however, and he was still paying off what he owed for Kiyoko. He didn’t like being in debt to anyone, particularly close friends who deserved full payment for their hard work.

Daichi held the controls to the Dactillion as he looked for the safest area he could find to land. He chose a district close to the meeting point in a hangar run by an old acquaintance that he’d worked with before. Not someone he trusted in particular but if anyone messed with his ship while he was gone, the guy knew that Daichi had more connections than he did to make life extremely difficult for him. Daichi was hardly the type to purposely intimidate others but in his line of work, it was necessary at times. 

“Alright, Kiyoko. Stay onboard and don’t let anyone else mess with the ship.”

“How do you expect me to stop them if I’m not allowed to leave the ship?” 

“Aim our turrets on them and give a warning shot. _Warning_ , meaning you don’t actually hit them unless they continue to make trouble. Got it?”

“Yes.”

Daichi sighed and straightened out of his chair, tugging his jacket off the back of it. “Keep your comm open and I’ll contact you if anything goes wrong. Hopefully, I’ll be back soon.”

“Good luck, Sawamura. I hope you are able to bring back lots of money without having it stolen from you before you make it to the ship.”

Daichi glared at the back of her head, but she didn’t seem to notice as she ran her routine diagnostics. With a deep breath, he shuffled out of the cockpit and made his way toward the boarding ramp. Just in case, he paused by his weapon locker and pulled out his trusty pistol, nestling it in the holster at his hip. 

After stepping off the ship, he retracted the boarding ramp immediately. In his usual hangar, he felt comfortable enough leaving it open so he could welcome guests straight onto the ship. There was no way he trusted anyone in the area, however, and just in case, he set up a proximity alarm that would go off if anyone not authorized came too close. Over his dead body would he let the Rambling Dactillion and Kiyoko fall into anyone else’s hands.

He kept a sharp eye as he wound through the streets, the air hazy from smog. Everyone he passed by seemed incapable of standing on their own, either leaning against a building or slumped on the streets. If his client was willing to pay him as much as they offered, he couldn’t comprehend why they’d want to meet him there.

At last, he found the establishment they were supposed to meet. It was a low-rate casino, most likely run by local gang lords, but the atmosphere seemed light enough as he walked in. Half the clientele seemed nearly dead in their intoxication, and the others just seemed to enjoy their solitude. As he slipped between the tables, a dark figure stood up in the furthest corner booth and flagged him down.

Daichi nodded and headed toward him. The person wore a hooded black robe over their body and even then, they had a mask over their face to disguise them completely. As Daichi took the seat across from them, the person’s head twitched around.

“I’m relieved you agreed to meet me, Sawamura-san,” the client said, their voice disguised by the mask. “Does this mean you’ve agreed to work with me?”

“I’d prefer to know what I’m doing and _who_ I would be working for before I agree to anything.”

“That’s understandable, but it is safer for you if you know as little as possible. The job is basically transporting two people off-world. They need to be kept safe as they are not able to defend themselves, but you can also rest assured that they are not dangerous. All you need to do is pick them up and transport them to Chandrila, but I require extreme confidentiality. You cannot inform anyone of the job and who you are transporting, even after the job is complete.”

The client paused, allowing Daichi some time to consider the information. He had absolutely no problem with traveling to Chandrila. It was a civilized planet and their government was active within the Republic Senate. But the destination didn’t fit with the client’s need for confidentiality, and it gave him a sick feeling that they were planning some harm.

He sighed and leaned forward, waiting until the client mirrored his new position before speaking softly. “I need to ask some questions, and I hope for your sake you’ll be able to answer them honestly. If I complete this job, will I be committing treason against the Republic in any way?”

The client shook their head. “No. _They_ have nothing to do with it. They are completely innocent, therefore you wouldn’t be doing anything wrong.”

“But you are involved somehow?”

“That has nothing to do with the job. In a way, you taking them away from here would be helpful to me and I am not a friend to the Republic. But nor am I a friend to the Separatists. But this is less about the war and more about bringing two innocent people to safety. I am willing to offer you everything I have, Sawamura. Please.”

Something stirred in Daichi’s chest at the stranger’s words. Before, their disguised voice still retained an almost untrustworthy tone. But as they begged him to consider his offer, it trembled with desperation. If two innocent people were indeed mixed up in the terrible war, Daichi couldn’t ignore them.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

The client bowed his head with a heavy sigh. “Thank you. I will give you half the money now and then the other half once you arrive at the meeting place.” He slipped his hand into his robe and pulled out a heavy money purse. Daichi didn’t bother counting it as he took it from them and hid it away. Casting a glance around, it didn’t seem like anyone was paying them any attention, but he couldn’t be too careful in a place like that.

“Where and when are we meeting?”

“Do you think you can be at the Bassun platform in two hours? That should be enough time for me to collect them and get them to you.”

Daichi frowned. The Bassun platform had been abandoned due to disrepair, but it was stable enough to handle one ship landing there. He imagined that it was its remoteness and lack of foot traffic that led the client to choose that particular place.

“I will be there. If anything seems suspicious or you’re more than an hour late, I’m out of there.”

“Agreed.”

With that, the client swept out of the booth and rushed out of the casino. Daichi waited for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table as he watched the other patrons. The only ones doing anything were busy playing Pazaak and all the others seemed lost in their own little world.

It was possible that the mystery of the whole situation was making him more paranoid, but he took no chances when he finally got up and left. He slipped through alleyways and doubled back occasionally, making sure he wasn’t being followed. There was no indication that he was, so he decided to make his way back to the ship. 

The sensor he put in place was still active when he got there, and he quickly disabled it before lowering the boarding ramp to step onboard. He retracted it as soon as he was at the top and he watched it slowly close behind him, his mind consumed with thoughts about his new job. There was no way of knowing if it was the right thing to do but it was too late to back out. His reputation would suffer if he took half the money and ran.

“You’re back.”

Daichi yelped and whirled around. “Don’t do that!”

Kiyoko’s radiant eyes stared back at him innocently and Daichi shook his head with a sigh. Most droids had a typical yellow light display for their visual sensors, but Kiyoko’s maker had upgraded her to a lovely blue color for no reason other than _it was pretty_. Unfortunately, it made him feel extra guilty whenever he snapped at her even though she didn’t have the capacity to be offended.

“Just try and make some subtle noises or movement to clue me in that you’re around before standing right behind me and blurting something out, okay?”

“I will do my best to remember that, Sawamura. A few strange people did start to approach the ship at one point, but I did as you asked and pointed the turrets at them. They ran away immediately, and I found the effect strangely pleasing.”

It wasn’t in the mechanics of her face to make any other expression than her usual stoic one, but Daichi sensed a slight amusement in her tone. 

“You scare me sometimes. Come on, we’ve got a trip ahead of us, although not a long one. We have just enough time to fuel up before heading to our rendezvous.”

“You took the job then?” she asked as she followed him to the cockpit.

“Yeah, but I still feel uneasy about it. I’ll be better once it’s over.”

“Should we review our code words in case anything goes wrong?”

Daichi gave her a disparaging look over his shoulder. “I have no doubt you remember those words better than I do.”

“Yes, that was the point. It would be bad if you have forgotten them.”

“Cheeky droid,” Daichi muttered as he fell into his seat. It seemed that it was his lot in life to always have a companion that enjoyed heckling him. He thought he would have been safe with a droid, but his makers really had fun slipping personality attributes into her programming. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say they did it on purpose knowing he was to be Kiyoko’s owner.

He felt better once he flew the Dactillion out of the lower slums, but his nerves started to rise again after they’d fueled up the ship and were heading toward the meeting place. The entire planet was one big city but there were a few areas of lower population that had gone ignored. It always unnerved him, the darkness permeating around them when the planet itself seemed made up of lights. 

As they neared the platform, Daichi ran a scan to make sure there wasn’t going to be an ambush. It wasn’t likely given that he’d already received a good portion of money for the job, but it was better safe than sorry. When the scanner picked up only a few lifeforms, he took a deep breath and headed toward it. 

The Bassun platform was cracked and crumbling in several places, but Daichi found a reasonable length of space that seemed secure enough for landing his ship. 

“This is a strange place to pick up passengers,” Kiyoko said as she activated the landing sequence.

“It is. Our client wants to be discreet.”

Kiyoko hummed but didn’t comment any further. She didn’t have to; whatever her opinion was, Daichi felt the same. He leaned forward and switched on enough exterior lights to illuminate the space around the ship, but not enough to draw attention from a passing ship. In his peripheral vision, he could see some figures approaching from the edge of the platform and he glanced up to get a better look. 

There were two people at first glance, his client and someone a little shorter than them, both with hoods pulled up. He noticed the shorter one pulling some luggage, but his breath hitched when he spotted a third person huddled in his client’s arms… a much smaller person. Watching the three of them approach, the situation became clearer and more heartbreaking than before. They were a family.

“Are you going to let them on?”

“Yeah,” he said quickly, clearing his throat since his voice came out raspy. Before Kiyoko had a chance to comment on it, he slipped out of the cockpit and rushed down the hallway. Whether or not he’d admit it out loud, Daichi had a soft spot when families were concerned. He still stayed in contact with his own and sent them extra money whenever he could. They’d been a blessing in his childhood, something not a lot of people in the galaxy experienced. It was a harsh world.

When he reached the bottom of the boarding ramp, he held up his hand in greeting. The client nodded and turned to the person next to him. They reached out a hand to pull back their hood, revealing a beautiful young woman with tears brimming her large brown eyes. With trembling lips, she reached up and rapped her knuckles against the forehead of the other’s mask.

His client sighed and knelt down, setting the little boy in his arms on his feet. The little boy blinked up at him, large sleepy eyes underneath a mess of thick, light-colored hair. Daichi was shocked as he watched his client remove his mask and set it on the ground, revealing his face for the first time.

It happened to be one of the most suspicious-looking faces Daichi had ever seen but at that moment, his client’s expression of deep sorrow was genuine. The corner of his lips lifted, trying to keep the mood lighthearted for his son as he ruffled his hair. The smile couldn’t stop tears from slipping out of his eyes, however.

“Why can’t you come with us?” the little boy asked innocently.

The client took a deep breath before answering. “Because Daddy has things to do here. If it weren’t so important, I would be going with you.”

The child’s mother frowned. “Hmph, _important_.”

“You know it is, Mika. We have to fight for a better universe.”

“And you think you’re going to solve everything? The universe is a mess!”

“Shhh, keep it down. You both need to leave.”

Mika closed her eyes and shook her head stubbornly. The client sighed and straightened up, pulling her into a tight hug. His back shook as he tried to hold back a sob and despite Mika’s anger, she buried her head into his chest. He pressed gentle kisses into her hair and gradually she tipped her head back, allowing him to kiss her lips. 

Daichi turned away slightly to give them a little privacy. It was a heart-wrenching scene, but he was glad he decided to take the job. Already he was feeling protective over Mika and their little boy and he would make damn sure he got them to their destination safely. He just hoped that it wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

He allowed them a few more minutes to say goodbye and among Mika’s emotional words, he caught her calling his client Suguru. There was an itching curiosity growing in his mind about him, but Daichi shrugged it off. The less he knew, the better.

Suguru gave his son one last tight hug, promising that he’d think of him every day. “Just remember,” he whispered, pulling back enough to look his son in the eye, “no matter what happens, I’m doing this for you. You deserve a chance to live in freedom. Listen to your mom and take care of her, okay Nao?”

Little Nao seemed a little disgruntled by that, but he managed to nod. “Fine. Will you come visit soon?”

Suguru’s face paled even more than its natural shade. “I’m not sure, but I’ll do my best. I love you.”

Nao mumbled the sentiment back and Suguru planted a kiss on his forehead. His body shook as he pulled away from his son and guided him back to his mother. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, lifting his hand to swipe his thumb across her tear-stained cheek. Together they reached down to take one of Nao’s hands and turned toward Daichi. 

None of them spoke as they approached him. Daichi tried to find an appropriate way of greeting them in their emotional state, but all he could do was nod and gesture for them to head on up. Mika leaned over Nao’s head and pecked Suguru’s lips. When she straightened back, she gripped Nao’s hand, lifted her chin, and marched up the boarding ramp without saying anything more. 

Suguru kept hold of Nao’s other hand until it slipped through his fingers. Immediately, he covered his face with his sleeve, a muffled sob escaping from within it. By the time he dropped his arm, Mika and Nao were already on the ship and out of sight. With a shaky hand, he slipped into his robe and pulled out another money purse, handing it over to Daichi.

Taking it, Daichi looked him in the eye. “I’ll keep them safe. I promise.”

Suguru pressed his lips tight and nodded. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to them. You should go quickly.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t come too?”

Suguru’s eyes traveled back to the inside of the ship, seeming to consider it. After a moment, however, he stepped back and shook his head.

“No, I have too much important work to do. Please get them there safe, Sawamura.”

“I told you I would,” Daichi reminded him and turned to board the ship. 

Mika and Nao were waiting for him just around the corner, her still trying to restrain her tears while Nao stared at everything with mild interest. Daichi offered them a reassuring smile as he retracted the boarding ramp.

“If you’d like, you can get settled in the guest quarters, or you can rest in the lounge for a while. We’ll be leaving immediately.”

“The lounge will be fine,” Mika said, forcing a smile on her face as she brushed her son’s hair with her fingers. “Naoyasu here will be too excited to sleep for a while.”

_If that’s him excited, I’d hate to see him bored_ , Daichi thought, but he kept that to himself.

“In that case, follow me. Would you like something to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you, Sawamura-san.”

Daichi nodded and said nothing else as he led them to the passenger lounge. There was an urgency in Mika’s tone that implied that she wanted to leave as soon as possible. No, not want. She _needed_ to leave, most likely before she changed her mind.

It broke his heart to see a family torn apart like that. The world was in chaos but in his opinion, times of war were when you needed to stick together rather than separate. Suguru’s circumstances must have been extreme and most likely did it to keep the other two safe. It was a pity that he couldn’t do that while staying with them.

“Here it is. Go ahead and have a seat. There are snacks over there in the galley if you do need anything. I’ll go ahead and get us in the air, then I’ll check on you once we’re on course.”

Mika nodded and guided Nao into one of the plush seats. Daichi left to give them some time to settle in, heading straight for the cockpit. As he settled into his seat, he could see Suguru outside, waiting some distance away. His mask was back in place, but his arms were wrapped tightly around him as if they were all that was holding him together. 

Daichi sighed and started up the engines. Kiyoko worked alongside him without a word for which he was grateful. He couldn’t wait to get this job over with and move on. Maybe the next one would be taking a wealthy couple to their vacation destination.

As the Dactillion rose higher in the air, Suguru was left in total darkness, left to follow his own path. Daichi silently wished him luck, even though the man was a self-professed enemy of the Republic. It was a cruel reminder that behind all the labels someone could have that pronounces them an adversary, they are still a person with emotions and loved ones. They had a heart that could break.

“Can you put in the coordinates for Chandrila, Kiyoko?”

“I can.”

Daichi tried to put Suguru and his family out of his mind for the moment, preparing the ship to make the jump to lightspeed. It was comfortable easing into his familiar routine and within a few moments, the ship surged forward, leaving Coruscant behind. It would take a few hours before they reach Chandrila, which was a relatively short trip considering other destinations he’s had to travel. 

Daichi leaned back in his seat, staring blankly at his console. Mika and Nao were comfortable in the lounge and had everything they needed. There was no reason for him to check on them or get involved. 

He stuck to his decision to give them space... for about one hour. It was a mixture of sympathy and curiosity that finally drove him to leave the cockpit to check on them. When he entered the lounge, he smiled seeing Nao curled up in his seat, fast asleep. Mika, on the other hand, seemed lost in thought as she stared at the wall.

“Is everything alright, Ma’am?” he asked, and she blinked out of her reverie.

“Yes, I’m sorry. You can call me Mika, _Ma’am_ sounds so old,” she laughed, though the sound held little joy.

Daichi smiled and gestured to a chair on the other side of the table. “Do you mind if I sit?”

“Go right ahead, I could use a little distraction. Do you normally do things like this?”

“Honestly, I’m not even clear on what _this_ is,” he joked, earning an understanding smile from Mika. “It is common for me to transport clients to other planets and sometimes I deliver cargo for people who don't want to use the larger delivery services, even though they’re cheaper.”

“Do you dabble in anything… illegal?”

“I try to avoid it, but occasionally I may dip into smuggling territory. It’s not something I’m comfortable with. My main clientele used to be members of the Jedi Order, so I preferred to keep my business as legitimate as possible. Of course, many things have changed since the start of the war.”

Daichi winced as Mika’s face fell at the reminder.

“I can identify with that. The war changed everything for us.”

She didn’t elaborate further on that, and Daichi didn’t press her. Glancing around the lounge, she seemed to be struggling for something else to talk about. Daichi for the life of him couldn’t think of anything, so he waited for her to lead the conversation. 

“It must be lonely traveling so often. Do you have any family yourself?”

“Just the one I grew up with, my parents and siblings. They’re still where I left them all those years ago, working on the farm.”

Mika hummed, a wistful smile spreading on her lips. “That sounds lovely. I grew up on Chandrila and although most of it is cities, we lived on the outskirts where there were many farms. I’d like for Nao to grow up in a place like that,” she sighed as she reached into the next seat and brushed her fingers across his forehead where a strand of hair had fallen. “I’m sure you miss them.”

“Yes, but the benefit of traveling so much means that I get to stop by and see them occasionally. If I held a regular administrative job on Coruscant, I’d never find the time to leave.”

“True, but you’d probably have more time to start your own family if you wanted one.”

“I do like children, but I never imagined having any of my own. I feel like I’d just randomly pick up stray kids across the universe who have no one else. Haven’t found any yet but I’m still young.”

Mika laughed softly. It was a relief to hear it and Daichi could see some of her pain easing. There was no way it would disintegrate entirely. He was certain it wouldn’t until she was reunited with her husband.

“Does that mean there’s no one special in your life right now?”

It was a question he received often from curious passengers and he was ready to rattle off his regular denial that there wasn’t anyone in particular. He didn’t owe her any honesty, especially given the circumstances, yet he felt compelled to tell her the truth. The familiar grip on his stomach returned whenever he thought about Kuroo and for once, he wanted to share his feelings for him with someone else.

“That’s a tough question with an extremely long answer,” he chuckled, giving her a chance to back out. Instead, she grinned eagerly and tucked her feet underneath her skirt, getting comfortable.

“Luckily, we have a few hours to kill, right?”

“I suppose you’re right. It’s not a hopeful story, I’m afraid. There is someone out there that I care for… someone that I love. It’s strange even saying that out loud since I’ve hardly spoken of him recently.”

“You haven’t seen him in a while?” she asked, her voice softening with understanding. 

“It’s been about a year and even then, it was just for a few minutes. Before that, it had been two years since I’d seen him. We used to be together a lot. He’d contact me to take him somewhere and we’d fly off on a little adventure. Most of the time it wasn’t extreme but occasionally we’d get into some scrapes. It didn’t matter how we spent our moments together, I treasured all of them.”

“Did you ever tell him how you feel?”

Daichi barked out a laugh. “No way, I couldn’t. It wasn’t our busy schedules or traveling separately that keeps us from being together. It’s because he’s not allowed to have any attachments, no friends, and definitely no romantic partners. Basically, I fell in love with someone unattainable… like an idiot.”

Mika frowned, twisting her lips to the side. “I don’t think that makes you an idiot. Sometimes love catches us by surprise and it’s far easier to fall in love with someone than to claw your way out of it. He must be incredibly special for you to hold onto him like this.”

“A few years ago, I wouldn’t have believed that I’d long for him as I do now. Back then I was just trying to get him out of my hair. Eventually, his stupid smile and teasing got under my skin and I started missing him when he was gone more often than being irritated when he was around. I think when I realized I was hopelessly in love with him, he picked up on my feelings as well and avoided me after that.”

“Why would he do that? Are the reasons he’s not allowed a partner so severe that he’d stay away from you?”

“Yeah, he’s actually a Jedi.”

Mika’s face fell and she nodded slowly. “I see… that does explain a lot. And yet you still feel just as strongly for him, even after hardly seeing him these past three years?”

“If anything, I think my feelings are stronger. I crave to see him, but I also don’t want to intrude on him, knowing how busy his life is at the moment.”

“The important missions, trying to influence the world to be better… yes, I understand completely.” Mika sighed as she tipped her head back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Seeing the pain return to her eyes was difficult, but Daichi didn’t attempt to distract her. This time she seemed to be dwelling on her situation on purpose, working something out on her own. “How can you stand it?” she finally asked, so softly that he wasn’t sure the question was meant for him.

“I’m sorry?”

She straightened up and faced him straight on. “How can you stand loving him so much but being apart from him?”

“Honestly, I don’t have much choice. One reason I love him is his passion to help others, particularly people who have no one on their side. He’s just what a Jedi should be, selfless and humble… Well, most of the time,” he laughed. “All I can do is support him in any way I can since I can’t even be a friend to him. If he needs me, I’ll come immediately. Other than that, I’ll try to live in a way that would make him proud and treasure all the memories I made with him. The universe isn’t kind and although I believe in the Force, I don’t think it would bother allowing our paths to cross again. Even if I never meet him again, I just have to keep moving forward and hope for the best.”

Mika wiped fresh tears on her sleeves, but she seemed stronger than she had been before. “Thank you, Sawamura-san. I’m sorry for influencing you to speak of him.”

“I don’t mind. It’s strange but talking about him actually makes him feel closer.”

“It’s a relief to hear that. What you said was a big help to me, probably more than you know. Our lives are different now and may never be what they were. I can’t hold onto the past but I can treasure the moments we had, as you said. I have Nao to worry about and I need to live my own life.” She nodded emphatically, convincing herself as much as anyone else. After a few minutes of silence, she finally turned back to Daichi with an apologetic smile. “Do you have anything strong to drink? I could really use it.”

Daichi laughed as he stood up and walked behind the counter in the galley. “I’ve got plenty of options, how strong do you want it?”

“Hmm, strong enough to ease the pain but not enough that I can’t properly look after Nao.”

“Got it. This one’s nice and sweet too.”

He grabbed a basket of snacks and her drink and set them both on the table. Just like that, the mood shifted and they chatted about random things, growing up, family, and friends. Nao woke up when he heard his mother nibbling on something and dove into the snacks himself, making Daichi laugh. When Kiyoko stopped by the lounge to give Daichi her usual update, Nao’s eyes grew round like two moons.

“Are you a droid?!”

Kiyoko cocked her head at him. “What else would I be?”

“I’ve never seen a droid look like you!”

“Neither have I,” Mika agreed, gazing at Kiyoko in wonder as she sipped her drink. “What is her specialty?”

“She’s basically a combination astromech droid and a pilot. What I really needed was an astromech to help me tend the ship, but most of them speak only in binary and if anything happened to me, I would need something to help me fly. I have some friends who specialize in building and adapting droids, so they gave me a decent price for her… which I’ll be paying for the rest of my life.”

Mika snorted into her drink and promptly set it down. “She’s stunning. Your friends are obviously very talented. Oh, is she shy too?”

Daichi grinned, seeing Kiyoko look down and play with her fingers. “Yeah, she can be a bit bashful, especially when people compliment her a lot.”

“Cute!” 

Kiyoko lifted one of her hands to block some of her face. “Is there anything else that you need, Sawamura?”

Daichi stifled a laugh and shook his head. “No, you’re good, Kiyoko.”

“Then I will be in the engineering bay until it’s time to pull out of lightspeed.”

She waddled around until she was completely turned around and then walked out of the lounge, seeming like she was in a hurry.

“Why do you call her Kiyoko?” Nao asked as he munched on a cookie, spraying crumbs all over himself. “Droids don’t usually have names like that.”

“No, you’re right. Her name is actually KY-3K0 but it drove me nuts calling her that. So, I adapted it into an actual name.”

“It’s beautiful and it suits her,” Mika said, her tone having finality to it. 

Daichi smiled and checked the time. There were still a couple of hours left until they arrived in Chandrila, so he suggested teaching Nao a fun game that he kept on the ship just in case any children were brought on board. Nao shrugged, seeming disinterested but Mika smiled and leaned closer to Daichi.

“That’s his version of excitement,” she whispered, earning a glare from her son.

Daichi laughed and set the board up. Despite Nao’s cool attitude, he seemed extremely intelligent and picked up the rules very quickly. Mika joined the game as well, trying to keep an upbeat attitude. It was only occasionally that Daichi saw her eyes darken with melancholy.

When he had received the job from Suguru, he expected there to be some difficulties. It was almost a shock when they arrived at Chandrila with no problems at all, even as they eased into the planet’s atmosphere and flew to the designated landing platform. 

Daichi walked off the boarding ramp along with Mika and Nao, looking around for anything suspicious. It was a thriving area full of markets and businesses, but it also seemed comfortable. Glancing back at Mika, he was surprised to see her smiling as she gazed around her. 

“It’s good to be back,” she said softly. Her eyes started to water as she met Daichi’s gaze. “It would be better if he was here, too.”

Daichi gave her the most reassuring smile he could. “I hope that one day he’ll join you here.”

“Thank you. I know it’s a longshot, but I hope the same for you. You never know what could happen in these hectic times.”

“I appreciate that. Are you sure you’re fine from here?”

“Yes, my family’s home is close by. Thank you for everything, Sawamura-san.”

“Of course. Feel free to contact me again if you need transportation.”

“I promise that you’ll be the first one I’ll call. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Nao offered as well, and Mika puffed up with pride. She gave Daichi a parting smile and walked away with her luggage in one hand and Nao in the other. Daichi watched them until they entered the lift that would take them to street level, and then walked back on his ship. 

It was typically one of the saddest parts of his job, saying goodbye to clients as they go on with their lives. He enjoyed meeting new people and learning about who they were. There were so many different types and that kept his experiences interesting. 

Leaving Mika and Nao behind was even harder than the others. It might have been their heartbreaking situation or the similarities she shared with Daichi. Perhaps it was the fact that Daichi shared parts of his heart that he hardly revealed to anyone. Whatever the reason, the two almost felt like his own family. As he boarded the ship and closed the ramp, he whispered a quick _may the force be with you_ , hoping that the wish would go with them and keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter kills me so much. But tomorrow we'll be back to our kurodai week prompts!


	6. Hot/Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Minor character death

Over the next few months after delivering Mika and Nao to Chandrila, things started changing around the galaxy. There were still brutal battles between the Republic’s clone army and the Separatists’ droids, but the clone army seemed to be having more victories. Daichi hoped more than anything that the war was drawing to a close, but other occurrences gave him a bad feeling about what was to come.

One person who referred to themself as _The Informant_ began spreading rumors across the galaxy that the entire war was orchestrated by a particular person or group. They shared the suspicious information they gathered in any way they could, trying to convince anyone they could that their conspiracy theory was legitimate. When the Informant claimed that the Jedi themselves had a hand in it, Daichi shrugged it off. There was no way the Jedi Order was that power-hungry when they denied themselves of any kind of self-indulgence.

No one else in the galaxy seemed to believe the Informant either and after the initial intrigue of the idea died down, it was as if the Informant was shouting in an empty room where no one could hear them. Nevertheless, Daichi did hear that the Jedi were requested to investigate the matter and to put a stop to the slander. It was strange that they would even put in the effort when no one else cared, but soon the Informant’s messages stopped coming. Not that Daichi knew who the person was, but it gave him a sick feeling about the whole thing.

It was a relief when his latest job took him to Alderaan, which allowed him to easily visit Delaya, another planet in the system. Delaya was smaller and a bit more rugged than Alderaan, but it was no less lovely in Daichi’s opinion. And what Delaya had that no other planet in the galaxy possessed was Daichi’s favorite bar to which he was long overdue for a visit.

After landing on the closest platform to his intended destination, Kiyoko turned her seat toward him.

“Am I to stay on the ship?”

“Yeah, stay here for now but after the bar’s closed, I might bring a couple visitors up. I’m sure they’d like to say hello.”

“That would be nice. Out of most of your friends, I find them the most tolerable.”

Daichi snickered. “Tolerable, yeah right. They’re just as much your friends as they are mine nowadays.”

Kiyoko hummed. The mechanics of her face didn’t allow for any other expression but Daichi could tell that she appreciated it. He smiled and patted her shoulder as he slipped out of the cockpit. He made a quick stop at his quarters to check his reflection in the mirror. Not that he needed to put in any effort for old friends, but he preferred not to be teased if his collar was off or his shirt was inside out.

As he stepped off the ship, he breathed in the fresh air sweeping across the valley. The area was crowded with other travelers since it was a popular port and many different kinds of races had settled there. With the surrounding mountains and lush green fields, it hardly felt congested at all. If he lived long enough to reach a retiring age, he planned on settling there permanently. 

His favorite bar was settled on the outskirts of the city, not far from the platform he landed on. It didn’t take him long to find it, nestled in one of the city’s many marketplaces. He grinned at a few kids running past him. There weren’t many places in the galaxy that had gone untouched by the war. 

As he stepped inside the bar, it took him a minute to let his eyes adjust. It was dimly lit, giving the interior an intimate atmosphere. There were a couple of musicians in the corner and patrons were scattered across the entire bar, chatting or doing a little gambling. Everything seemed as relaxed as it should be until something crashed over the counter and ran straight at him in a blur.

“Daichi!” Suga screeched as his arms clamped around his body, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

“Hey,” he wheezed back.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?! You’ve been away too long! I’m so furious at you but I’m so happy you’re here!”

“Great, but I’m going to die if you don’t let me go.”

Suga laughed but released him anyway. Daichi supported himself on his knees as he breathed deeply, coughing when he sucked in too much air.

“I think you’re being a little dramatic.”

“I’m the dramatic one?”

Suga rolled his eyes and grabbed Daichi’s arm, dragging him across the room toward the bar. Asahi finished serving a customer and beamed at him as they approached. 

“Hey, still alive?”

“Barely.”

“How long are you here?”

“I’ve got all day luckily, just finished a good job and I don’t have any lined up until next week.”

“You’re staying that long?”

“No, probably just the night. When I get back to Coruscant, I should be able to squeeze another one in before my next job.”

Suga pinned him with a deathly glare. “You work too much! Isn’t it time you took a little break? Besides, haven’t you been making more money lately?”

“Yeah, but if the war’s dying down, I might have more difficulty getting well-paying jobs.”

“Hmm, you mean you’ll focus on toting a certain handsome Jedi around for nothing simply because you’re whipped.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he snapped back, but Suga didn’t seem convinced. 

He sighed and turned to Asahi, leaning his elbows on the counter. “Babe, can you get us some drinks? I’m going to have a serious talk with this idiot.”

Asahi winced as he filled two glasses for them both. “Go easy on him, he deserves a break.”

“I won’t be too harsh.”

“I’m sorry,” Asahi whispered to Daichi specifically as he handed him a drink. 

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

Suga clicked his tongue and picked up his own drink. He led Daichi to one of the empty tables in the middle of the bar, sitting where he could still watch Asahi while he continued to work. Daichi sat next to him and sighed. Suga was one of his best friends but he hated it when he butted in too much.

“Stop looking so miserable.”

“Can’t we just catch up like normal?”

“Sure! I’d love to tell you about this hot merchant who just opened up shop down the street. He’s already doing good business and he likes to stop by the bar once he’s off work. We had a great conversation last time and not only did I find out that he’s single, but he’s fine with a long-distance relationship too. Heck, I bet he’d be down for you two just being friends with benefits.”

“No. Next subject.”

“I will _not_ take no for an answer, not until you’ve met him. The crowd’s light right now, I bet Asahi won’t mind if we zip down to his shop.”

“I’m not interested, Suga, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me! Apologize to your future self when he’s all sad and mopey all by himself.”

“I’m alone now and I’m hardly sad or mopey. Listen,” he said firmly before Suga could retaliate. “I do appreciate your concern, but I seriously don’t need any kind of relationship like that. I love my job, my ship, my friends, and even my droid. You’re in a wonderful relationship with Asahi and I’m incredibly happy for you, Suga, but I don’t need to have one in order to be happy.”

Suga narrowed his eyes. “I understand you don’t need a relationship, but don’t you want one? Even if the war ends and Kuroo calls on you again, he still won’t love you back.”

“I know that there’s no hope for that, I’m not an idiot. Is there anything wrong with me simply enjoying the time we spend together even if it won’t lead to anything?”

“No, but I just feel like you deserve more.”

“How can I deserve more than what I want?”

“But if circumstances were different, you would want more, right?”

Daichi pressed his lips tight. Of course, he would, especially considering the number of hours he wasted daydreaming about it. He could easily picture meeting back up with Kuroo in the future and instead of their usual playful greeting, Daichi would open up his arms, and Kuroo would rush into them. Daichi would nuzzle into Kuroo’s neck as they embraced each other tightly and Kuroo would whisper something in his ear that should piss him off but would make him chuckle instead. 

Suga’s exasperated sigh forcefully yanked him out of his fantasy. “I guess that answers my question. You know that whatever you imagine life with Kuroo would be like, you really could have that with someone else if you gave it a chance.”

“No, I couldn’t. Maybe I could have a nice relationship, but it wouldn’t be anything like what I have with Kuroo. Suga, I haven’t seen him in over a year and although I miss him terribly, I’m not miserable. I have a lot to live for, so why waste time and effort on something mediocre?”

“It might not be mediocre.”

“Are you ever going to give up?”

“Fine, I’ll let it go… for _now_.”

Daichi grinned and picked up his glass, clinking it against Suga’s. “I’ll take it.”

Suga smiled back and asked Daichi about other matters. It was relaxing since the conversation turned away from his unrequited love for Kuroo. He knew that Suga was only worried about him, but they were both notoriously stubborn. Asahi was always more understanding about his situation, but he had no doubt he agreed with his mouthy husband whenever they were alone. That was fine, as long as they didn’t join forces and heckle him with blind dates whenever he came to visit. 

The hour was drawing late and many of the patrons had shuffled out the doors, leaving the bar with just a few scattered people. Glancing at Asahi, it seemed like he had almost everything cleaned up and would soon have a chance to join them for a drink. When the door opened behind Daichi’s back, he shivered. He wasn’t sure if it was a bad feeling or a wayward breeze, but he glanced over his shoulder to see who had entered.

To his surprise, it was a Jedi master with a small squad of clones trailing in behind him. Daichi shared a glance with Suga who only shrugged. Apparently, it wasn’t a common sight for their bar. 

The Jedi didn’t seem threatening, however, as he approached the bar. His clones hung back not too far from where Daichi was sitting, their stance relaxed as they waited. Asahi greeted the Jedi and leaned forward on the counter, speaking with him in hushed tones. Daichi couldn’t hear what they were saying but if he ventured to guess, the Jedi was conducting some sort of investigation. 

At least that meant that Asahi and Suga weren’t in trouble and the Jedi was probably just asking questions. Regardless, whatever patrons were left in the bar quietly got up from their seats and slipped outside, keeping a wary eye on the clone soldiers. A part of Daichi wanted to continue his conversation with Suga as a distraction but for the life of him, he couldn’t find anything to talk about. It wasn’t an issue Suga typically had but at that moment, he was suffering from the same affliction.

The Jedi laughed at something Asahi had said and Daichi relaxed slightly. He didn’t know why he felt so tense since he always had faith in the Jedi and believed in their cause. It most likely had more to do with the soldiers with him than the Jedi himself; something about them always made Daichi feel uneasy.

One of the soldiers straightened when his communicator indicated that he had an incoming message. Extending his hand, a hologram figure appeared above it, a man hunched over and disguised in a dark robe. 

“Captain, the moment has come. Execute Order 66.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the clone answered, and the hologram flickered out.

_ My Lord? _

Daichi couldn’t imagine who the clone would refer to in such a way since most of their titles were military ranks. The soldier murmured something to his companions and Daichi startled when they all pulled out their rifles, pointing them directly at the Jedi’s back. He opened his mouth to scream a warning, but his shock made him hesitate for too long. 

The clones fired, releasing a stream of bolts that tore into the Jedi’s body. Asahi had ducked below the counter as soon as the first shots were fired, but there was nothing any of them could do for the Jedi Master. By the time the clones were finished shooting, his body was almost unrecognizable, the remnants of his clothes sizzling.

Daichi stared at the dead Jedi, unable to move a muscle. His brain was short-circuiting like a faulty droid as he tried to piece together what had just happened. The clones were capable soldiers, but they were entirely dependent on their leaders and they were bred specifically to never disobey orders. Considering that their commanding officers were Jedi, it was unthinkable that they would violently rebel against them.

Resting his hand on his chest, Daichi could feel his heart pounding beneath his skin. He stole a glance at Suga who subtly met his eye without moving too suddenly. His skin was pale, and his body was rigid with fear. They both flinched when the leader of the clone soldiers turned toward them, but he immediately lowered his gun.

“It’s alright, we won’t hurt you. I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“ _You’re sorry_?!” Daichi seethed, unable to hold himself back any longer. “You murdered a Jedi, your leader!”

“We were simply annihilating a traitor as per our orders. All the Jedi have betrayed the Supreme Chancellor and the Republic, so now it is our duty to take care of them before they cause more harm.”

Daichi’s jaw dropped. “That’s ridiculous! The Jedi would never do that.”

“We’re just doing our duty, Sir. And now we need you all to step outside.”

One of the other soldiers was urging Asahi out from behind the counter and as soon as he reached them, he held out his arm. Suga tucked himself underneath it and together they followed one of the soldiers outside. Daichi stole one last look at the Jedi before stepping outside. He was so unrecognizable that it could have been Kuroo lying there.

_ Kuroo… _

A wave of nausea hit him with the sudden realization. All the Jedi were being labeled as traitors. The clones following Kuroo were going to receive that order and shoot him in the back, possibly already have. 

“Come along, Sir. We need to set the charges.”

Daichi blinked and turned toward the clone who spoke to him. “You need to _what_?”

“We must be absolutely sure that the Jedi is dead, so the body must be incinerated.”

“This is my friend’s bar, you can’t blow it up! Especially since there’s no way that guy is still alive.”

“Orders are orders. Move on.”

He gave Daichi no more room for argument as he raised his rifle. His mind was racing as he stumbled outside, nothing was making sense. Suga was begging another soldier to leave the bar alone, but they were all obstinate and becoming surlier the more they all protested. There was too much happening at once, the immediate destruction of his friends’ home and livelihood, and Kuroo possibly being assassinated somewhere else in the galaxy. He wouldn’t have any warning, and yet there was nothing that Daichi could do about it. But he couldn’t let that stop him from trying, no matter how impossible it seemed. 

Daichi flinched when several explosions went off behind him. He turned to see the structure of the building crumbled slightly, but smoke and flames poured from the windows of the bar and their apartment above. There would be nothing left by the time the fire fizzled out.

Suga sobbed next to him, muffling into Asahi’s shoulder. They embraced each other tightly and Daichi joined them, wrapping his arms around both their backs. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, tears rushing into his eyes. 

The clones marched by without a word, heading back through town. Daichi wanted to run after them, kick them to the ground and beat them senseless. It wouldn’t solve anything though. There was nothing he could do to help Asahi and Suga at that moment but if Kuroo was still alive, there was still a chance to save him.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, pulling back from his two friends. “I’ll come back to help you guys in any way I can but right now I have to go.”

Suga turned his head, his eyes red and moist from the tears. “What? Where are you going?”

“They’re going to kill Kuroo.”

When Suga opened his mouth to protest, Asahi squeezed his shoulder to stop him. Daichi met his gaze and Asahi nodded, giving his silent blessing. Pivoting on his heel, Daichi didn’t waste another moment, running faster than he ever did in his life. He was thankful that he’d traveled the winding ways of the marketplace so many times that he knew exactly where to go and didn’t even have to think about which way to turn. 

He finally reached the edge of the town and could see the landing platform ahead. With an extra burst of speed, he tore across the distance and up the staircase to the platform. It hadn’t mattered when he landed earlier, but he was furious that he couldn’t have found a closer spot. Every single moment he wasted was another second that Kuroo could be killed. 

By the time he reached the landing platform, his lungs were burning as he tried to catch his breath. He tried calling out to Kiyoko to start the engines, but he couldn’t make a sound beyond several raspy coughs. Pushing his muscles a little more, he scrambled across the ship toward the cockpit.

“Engines,” he wheezed as soon as he entered, gesturing for Kiyoko to hurry. 

She immediately switched them on and the Dactillion roared to life. 

“I thought Asahi and Sugawara were coming to visit.”

“I’m so sorry but we don’t have time. We need to get out of here.”

“Oh, here they come.”

“What?” 

Glancing up, he could see Asahi and Suga running across the landing platform, waving their arms in the air. Daichi hissed as he bolted out of his seat.

“Keep the engines running but don’t lift off until I tell you!” he called over his shoulder.

His body was running on pure adrenaline as he rushed back through the ship, nearly running straight into the control panel to lower the boarding ramp. It hadn’t even touched the ground when Asahi and Suga jumped onto it, huffing and puffing.

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

“That’s rich coming from you!” Suga snapped. “How are you planning on helping Kuroo?”

“I know how to contact him. I can warn him if he’s still alive.”

As the boarding ramp closed back into place, Daichi turned around and ran, not waiting for Suga’s answer. Their footsteps echoed cacophonously through the hallway, Suga and Asahi struggling to keep up with him. As they burst into the cockpit, Kiyoko turned slightly toward them.

“Hello, it’s nice to see you both.”

Daichi ignored her as he opened up the long-distance communication signal and started to type in Kuroo’s code. Before he could finish, Suga wrenched his hand away.

“If you contact him, the clones will hear it and they might not wait for the order before they kill him.”

It was the first thing that Suga said that caused Daichi to stop. He stared up at Suga desperately, feeling Kuroo’s life slip through his fingers.

“I have to do something. A brief warning is better than no warning at all.”

Suga pressed his lips tight and slowly released Daichi’s hand. “I guess that’s the best we can do. I can’t think of any other way.”

Daichi bit his lip as he put in the rest of Kuroo’s code. He wiped his sleeve across his forehead as sweat started to drip down his cheek. The tension was thick in the small space as they all waited for the ship to pick Kuroo’s comm up, but there was no answer. Seconds stretched into minutes and Daichi was starting to lose his mind. His breath shuddered as he leaned forward, raking his fingers over his face.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Asahi said soothingly, reaching out for Daichi’s arm from the seat behind Kiyoko. “Maybe he’s just busy, he’ll answer when he can.”

“I don’t have time for this, he could be gone already.”

Suga exhaled slowly as he settled into the seat behind him. “Daichi… There’s really nothing else we can do, I’m so sorry. We have no way of knowing where he is and even if we did, it would be too late by the time we reached him.” 

The truth of his words seeped across Daichi’s skin like ice. The chill sank all the way down to his bones until he wasn’t certain he could move. The only heat left in his body escaped through the tears falling down his cheeks. 

All those words he spoke to Mika before about being satisfied with trying his best for Kuroo while they were apart suddenly felt like total bullshit. How could he be okay with that now? It was always a relief as he stared out at the stars and planets in the distance, imagining Kuroo somewhere among them. Daichi’s chest constricted painfully as he considered what it would be like, knowing that Kuroo didn’t exist anywhere at all. He squeezed his eyes shut. All the beautiful stars shining across the dark sky might as well fade to black, that’s all that they would mean to him.

His breath hitched when Suga’s hand pressed against his side, the best he could reach from his position. Daichi’s lips parted as he straightened and stared down at it. Suga hadn’t meant to, but he was holding the exact spot where he’d been shot and Kuroo had healed him. The connection between them had been so powerful at that moment, Daichi had felt like he could have spoken directly into his mind if he wanted to.

He stood abruptly, startling the others. “Kiyoko, get us in the air and prepare the ship to jump to lightspeed but don’t put any coordinates in yet. I’m going to be in my quarters, and I _cannot_ be disturbed.”

“What are you going to do?!” Suga shouted behind him as he ran out of the cockpit.

“I’m going to find another way!” he shouted back, not stopping until he was safe in his quarters. 

His eyes flickered around the small room, from the bed, the chair, and then finally the floor. His heart was pounding as he chose the floor to sit on, sitting cross-legged as Kuroo always did whenever he meditated. 

“Okay, the Force,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes. He didn’t know the first thing about it beyond what he’d heard from the Jedi and he didn’t even have a clue how to access it. 

_ The Force is everywhere, connecting everything _ .

Fresh tears sprang in his eyes as he could hear the memory of Kuroo’s words echo in his mind. 

_ Not everyone is sensitive to it, most people can’t clear their own minds enough. Your mind needs to be calm, grazing across the edge of pure serenity. The Jedi are trained from birth to go there in an instant, but it would be hard for any else who hasn’t had any practice. _

Daichi remembered that moment clearly, so many years ago when Kuroo still called out to him for help. He was explaining how a Jedi worked with the Force and didn’t bend it to their will. They were in some village on a mostly undeveloped planet and a wild dewback had attacked and destroyed several huts. Daichi watched transfixed as Kuroo approached the huge beast without any fear, his face perfectly calm as he held his hand out. The dewback shook its head and approached Kuroo slowly and knelt in front of him, pressing its snout against his palm. 

Closing his eyes, Daichi cleared his mind as best he could. He released his anger at the clones, his overwhelming sorrow for his friends, and their loss. Even his memories faded away as he breathed deeply, mimicking the pattern Kuroo used when healing him. 

His body was heavy and still, only his chest shifting with every breath. Time had no meaning suddenly and the calm settling over him was a relief. In the darkness of his mind, something shifted like smoke. Along with his own breathing, he could hear someone else’s, so close they could have been sitting right beside him.

He felt a twinge in his skin where his healed wound used to be, his side where Kuroo pressed his hand against him. From there, a heat began to spread, melting the ice of despair that held him captive before. Daichi’s breaths came heavier as his skin lit on fire, so hot that he might as well have been standing in a desert, underneath the hot sun. No... _two_ suns.

There was no explanation for it, but he could see Kuroo’s chapped lips part as he gasped. His hair ruffled in the breeze, bits of gritty sand mixing into it. He stood completely still and closed his eyes, his lips lifting into a slight smile.

_ Sawamura _

His voice whispered in his mind, soft as a ticklish breeze. Daichi laughed in overwhelming relief, but he choked it back immediately. He couldn’t lose him, not now.

_ You’re in danger _

Kuroo’s eyebrows creased together. In the distance, Daichi heard other voices muffled in the background. The clones that followed him everywhere, showed Kuroo every ounce of loyalty that they were bred for. The clones that were about to betray him.

_ The clones are going to kill you... Stop them _

The vision went black. He couldn’t feel the heat of the suns or hear Kuroo’s breaths. It was as if the Force shut a thick door between them and he could no longer be perceived.

Terror shuddered through him and he felt his concentration wavering. 

_ There’s no reason to fear _ , Kuroo’s voice echoed from his memories. _Fear is just a distraction, a slippery slope to despair. It will hold you back from what you need to do._

Daichi took a deep cleansing breath, forcing out the _what-ifs_ from his mind. There was nothing else he could do, he needed to wait. Falling back into a steady breathing pattern, he slipped back into a moment of peace. As he remained suspended in his trance, other visions teased at the edges of his mind, as abrupt and fleeting as ripples in water.

He saw himself piloting some sort of aircraft, much faster than his own ship. The sky was filled with red and green blasts, some hitting close enough to rattle the hull of his craft. He remained focused and determined as he headed straight for a giant ship that cut across the black sky like a sharp knife.

And then the picture was gone, darkness disintegrating all other colors. Other visions were even more fleeting and less tactile, a familiar family of three working on a new droid, Suguru moving his hair out of his eyes as he stares down at a holographic image of a ship, broken down into a blueprint, a long hand reaching out to ruffle a child’s thick hair and making them laugh. He’d know that hand from anywhere, but that vision faded as well, more quickly than he would have liked.

_ Tatooine _ , a voice called from the dark, broken and shuddering. Pictures raced in his mind, so fast he almost couldn’t catch it. A spaceport, endless dunes shaped by the winding breeze, a narrow gap between two rocky cliffs. 

_ I’m coming for you _ , he called back, pouring his feelings along with it. He hoped they would reach Kuroo, keep him going until Daichi could reach him. His eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. The muscles in his legs screamed from sitting like that after running so frantically before, feeling like jelly as he stumbled out of his quarters.

“Kiyoko! Make the jump to Tatooine!” he shouted, hoping his voice could reach her before he did. His hands clung to the wall as he felt the familiar pressure change against the hull of the ship, waiting until it passed before he started moving again. He sighed as they settled into hyperspace and ran into the cockpit.

“Daichi, what’s happening?” Suga asked as soon as he entered.

“He’s still alive on Tatooine.”

“How could you possibly know that? Do you have some secret comm in your quarters or something?”

Daichi sighed as he fell into his seat, his body feeling heavy as he leaned back into it. He was exhausted from everything, the emotions, the running around, even the meditation wore him out. He frowned as he turned his seat to face the others, everyone remaining quiet and insatiably curious.

“It’s hard to explain. I told you about that one time I was shot and Kuroo healed me?”

“Yeah, and you almost kissed him?” Suga replied, the corner of his lips lifting into a slight smirk.

“Yes, that time. I felt such a deep connection to him, it’s difficult to explain. It was as if I could feel his consciousness bond with my own. I thought that if I could meditate like he always does when he connects to the Force, perhaps I could reach out to him again. Strangely enough, it worked.”

“You spoke to him through the Force?” Asahi whispered sharply, his brown eyes growing wide.

When Daichi nodded, Suga hummed, not satisfied. “Are you sure that’s what you did?”

“I know it. I could almost see him too and I had a feeling he was on Tatooine before he even told me. It was hot, too hot for just one sun and I could feel the granules of sand in the wind. I don’t know how he survived the attack, but I know he did. I think I was able to warn him just in time.”

He saw Asahi and Suga exchange a look, their expressions changing as they held a conversation without saying anything aloud. Daichi rolled his eyes and turned away from them. It didn’t matter if they believed him, all that mattered was that he get to Kuroo as fast as possible. Even if he survived the assassination attempt, there were other dangerous aspects of the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho, is a reunion imminent? I guess you'll find out tomorrow! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	7. Sugar/Spice

Even with lightspeed, it felt like an eternity before the ship backed out of hyperspace and the large, tan planet came into view. It was quiet in the cockpit as Daichi eased the ship into Tatooine’s atmosphere. During their travel, Asahi and Suga went off to one of the guest quarters for some much-needed rest. 

Daichi felt guilty whisking them away from their home as soon as they lost it and knew they still needed time to come to terms with it. He hadn’t asked them to come along but he was relieved that they did anyway. Just when they thought the war was ending and peace was on the horizon, everything was suddenly flipped upside down. 

After Suga and Asahi took some time for themselves, they came back to the cockpit with fresh resolve. It was decided between them that once Kuroo was found, they’d all stick together until they could figure out what was happening, however long that would take. Of course, their options were limited considering Kuroo was technically a fugitive of the Republic.

“Do you know where you want to land, Sawamura?” Kiyoko asked, breaking the silence.

“I’m not sure we’ll be able to find a spot to land. We need to head toward Mos Taike for now.”

“And once we get there?”

“We fly over the desert until we find Kuroo. We’ll need to look for two cliffs close together, I think that’s where he’ll be hiding.”

“He told you that?” Suga asked behind him.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. It was part of a vision, so it was from either him or the Force.”’

Asahi huffed out a laugh. “I can’t even believe you were able to use it. I thought only Jedi could.”

“That’s not true,” Suga replied, exasperated. “Many people can feel the Force or whatever, they’re just not trained to wield it properly. Although I am surprised Daichi could handle it.”

“Thanks, Suga. I’m glad you have confidence in my abilities.”

Kiyoko turned in her seat, taking a moment to glance at each one of them. “I’m happy you two came with us. I like it when we’re all together.”

Asahi covered his mouth with a gasp, his brown eyes growing large. Daichi could hear Suga sniffle behind him, a sentiment he shared as he struggled not to tear up. Kiyoko may have been a droid, but she felt as much a part of their friendship circle as either of the other two.

Daichi cleared his throat and pointed at the scanner. “We’re approaching Mos Taike now. Keep your eyes open.”

“My eyes are always open.”

Daichi decided not to reply to Kiyoko’s comment but in his peripheral vision, he could tell that she was already scanning for lifeforms. Asahi stood up from his seat and gripped onto Kiyoko’s to keep steady, peering out the front cockpit window. Once they flew past the spaceport, Daichi slowed the ship down. The last thing he wanted was to miss Kuroo completely.

“There are more lifeforms out here than I expected,” Kiyoko mused. “He’ll be lucky not to get eaten.”

“He can handle any animals he comes across. I’m more worried about dehydration.”

“Daichi, are those the cliffs you were talking about?” Asahi asked, pointing straight ahead. 

Glancing up, Daichi’s heart raced as he recognized the sheer cliff sides looming ahead. Right in between them was a sliver of darkness, the narrow gap Daichi saw in the vision. Nodding, he aimed the ship right for it.

Daichi pulled up in front of the cliff face and hovered the ship there. With sand dunes underneath it, it was too unstable to land. Suga stood up and nestled himself between Daichi and Kiyoko while Asahi leaned even further over Kiyoko’s seat. They all waited and watched, searching for any movement amid the sand and rocks.

“I’m picking up something… it’s smaller than a bantha.”

Daichi stood up and hovered over the console. It looked hopelessly dead outside, nothing moving except bits of sand being carried by the wind. Regardless, he watched unblinking, holding his breath until he saw something slip out of the cliff gap. His face split into a wide grin as he saw a figure running toward the ship, dark brown robe billowing around him. He didn’t need to see the man’s face; every instinct he had told him it was Kuroo.

“Keep the ship still, Kiyoko!” he shouted as he shoved Suga to the side and bolted out of the cockpit. His heart pounded louder than his own footsteps as he ran through the ship toward the boarding ramp. He slammed his hand against the control panel and held on tight as the ramp lowered, a fierce, hot breeze whipping against him as soon as it cracked open. When it was fully extended, the end was still a good ten feet off the ground. Daichi gripped onto the side of the ship as he stepped onto the ramp, leaning forward to catch sight of Kuroo.

He gasped when Kuroo leaped up suddenly from underneath, landing hard on the ramp. With the incline and unsteadiness of the ship, he struggled to stay on and reached for a better grip. Desperate to help, Daichi quickly stretched out his hand and with a burst of effort, Kuroo lunged forward and took hold of it, his feet scrambling beneath him as Daichi yanked him up. 

Daichi stumbled back a couple of steps as Kuroo’s body collided with his. His robes held the heat of the two suns and felt like they were burning Daichi on contact. But as Kuroo’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Daichi sank into the embrace regardless. He rubbed his hand over his back soothingly, sand trickling off Kuroo’s robe from the contact.

“Sawamura,” he choked, his voice as dry and raspy as the planet’s surface beneath them. He nuzzled down into Daichi’s shoulder and squeezed him even harder. His back shuddered beneath his hand and Daichi’s heart broke for him. Even so, his relief was overwhelming that Kuroo was alive and in his arms.

“Ahem.”

They both startled at the sound and turned, keeping their arms securely around the other. Suga was leaning against the side of the ship, arms crossed across his chest and a smirk rising on his lips.

“Shouldn’t you two get on board before you fall off?” 

Daichi rolled his eyes and backed up slowly, keeping his arm braced around Kuroo. Once they stepped fully onto the ship, Suga retracted the ramp behind them. Kuroo watched him warily before leaning close to Daichi’s ear.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had a client.”

“First of all, he’s not a client, so you’ve got nothing to worry about. Second, you shouldn’t be apologizing for anything when you nearly died. Come on, you need some water. Suga, can you tell Kiyoko to head for the next city so we can fuel up? If there are any Republic ships though, tell her to bypass it and head to another one.”

Suga twisted his lips, making no effort to move. It was obvious that he wanted to stick with them and finally get a good look at the Jedi who stole Daichi’s heart all those years ago, but they couldn’t linger there for long. After receiving the full intensity of Daichi’s scowl, Suga huffed and marched back to the cockpit to relay the message.

Daichi tightened his grip around Kuroo’s waist and led him to the lounge. He couldn’t resist glancing up at Kuroo’s face since it has been so long since he’d seen it. Half of it was still shadowed by his hood, but his lips were chapped and broken from being out in the desert too long. 

Kuroo cocked his head at him, allowing a bit more light to spill across his face. His amber eyes were just as beautiful as Daichi remembered but at the moment they were filled with sorrow and confusion. 

“I have so many questions,” he finally said as they entered the lounge and Daichi helped him into a seat. “How did you know my soldiers were going to attack me?”

Daichi frowned as he slipped into the galley to get Kuroo some water. “Because we witnessed another set of clones kill the Jedi master in charge of them. They received a specific order to do so, but I don’t know who it was from. When it was all over, they told us that the Jedi were traitors to the Republic and all of them were to be executed.”

Kuroo gaped at him. “That’s impossible… ridiculous! We’ve betrayed no one, how could they even claim that?”

“I don’t know, that’s just what they told us.”

“But—”

“Drink first, then we’ll talk,” Daichi said firmly, handing him a large glass.

Kuroo clicked his tongue but he obediently drank, calming down as soon as the cool water touched his lips. While he was busy drinking, Daichi grabbed a clean cloth and wet it down. He returned to Kuroo’s side and pushed his hood back, his messy hair springing up like always. Daichi smiled and resisted the urge to run his fingers through it. Instead, he ran the cool, damp cloth over his forehead and around his neck.

Kuroo’s eyes closed as he leaned into the touch, allowing his empty glass to rest on his lap. “None of this makes sense,” he whispered. “Our only goal has always been to facilitate peace as best we can. We’d never do something like betraying the Republic, especially since the war was ending and a time of peace was coming. I need to get back to Coruscant.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you go back there.”

“Daichi, I have to check in with the council.”

“There was an order to kill _all_ the Jedi. Do you think the council is exempt? I’m not letting you go back there.”

Kuroo’s eyes were determined as he stared up at him, the tension in his jaw increasing. “I have to do something. I need to at least contact them.”

“It’s risky. If the council has already been overtaken, then you could be revealing yourself to the enemy.”

“I have to do what I can. This isn’t just about me, Daichi.”

As Daichi frowned harder, Kuroo reached out and took his hand. His calloused fingers rubbed over Daichi’s knuckles, his expression unbending but no less understanding. It disintegrated Daichi’s defenses and his incessant need to protect him. Even if it was dangerous, at least they were finally together.

“Fine, let’s go contact them… if you can.”

Kuroo’s face relaxed and slowly got out of his seat, his legs still a little wobbly. His fingers gradually slipped away from Daichi’s as he led the way out of the passenger lounge. As Daichi followed him into the hallway, he couldn’t take his eyes off Kuroo’s broad back. It was tempting to reach out and rub his hand across it under the guise of wanting to comfort him, but he needed to restrain himself. Just because Kuroo was back with him didn’t mean anything changed between them. He was still a Jedi.

“Oh, sorry,” Kuroo said, pausing just inside the cockpit. He turned, allowing Daichi to enter first. At first, Daichi was confused about why he apologized, but then he remembered that he had no idea who the others were. The last time Kuroo had been on his ship, Daichi was used to flying alone with only his clients on board.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, I haven’t introduced you yet.” Daichi slipped past him and turned around, motioning to the two men staring at Kuroo with eager interest. “Kuroo, this is Asahi and Suga, my best friends. They’re married.”

“Yeah, but you must have mentioned us before, right Daichi?” Suga laughed. Silence filled the cockpit, broken only by the creak of Suga’s seat as he leaned toward Daichi with a cold glare. “You never talked about us?!”

Daichi winced. “I’ve hardly seen Kuroo in three years!”

“We’ve known you forever!”

“Listen, now’s not the time for this.”

Asahi cleared his throat and smiled at Kuroo. “I’m Asahi, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I promise that my husband isn’t always this scary.”

Kuroo’s lips curled into his regular grin. Daichi’s heart raced seeing it again and he almost forgot about his friend seething in his seat. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kuroo assured him. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“And this is Kiyoko. She helps me pilot and tends to the ship.”

Kuroo’s eyes lit up as Kiyoko swiveled the seat toward him, offering him a nod. 

“Wow! You finally got the droid you dreamed of.” Kuroo met Daichi’s eyes and laughed nervously. “I guess it helped that I haven’t been abusing your services lately.”

Daichi smiled back at him. “I’m not going to lie, it helps to get paid once in a while. Here, you can take my seat.”

“He’s going to fly?” Suga asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Daichi turned to allow Kuroo to pass by him, relishing the brief contact between them in the narrow space. His face warmed as Kuroo squeezed his arm briefly before settling in Daichi’s seat. He watched him for a moment as he worked on initiating the long-distance communication until finally turning back to Suga. All his earlier anger had disappeared, but Daichi would have preferred it to the fiendish smile on his face.

Daichi cleared his throat. “No, he’s going to contact the council.”

At that, Suga’s face fell. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I have to do what I can,” Kuroo explained without turning his head.

“How did you survive the attack?” Asahi asked, poking his head around Kiyoko’s seat. 

“After I heard Sawamura’s warning, I focused on creating an illusion of myself. The vision showed me walking in one direction while I stepped to the side, and then I watched the clones follow it instead of me.” He paused what he was doing as his gaze veered off, regret creeping into his eyes. “I worked with those soldiers constantly for the past three years… we were as close as friends. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw them draw their rifles and shoot at the vision of me. Then, once they were certain I was dead, they just turned around and left my body there for the animals. It was as if I was nothing to them.”

Daichi’s chest clenched and he slipped his hand over Kuroo’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

Kuroo’s face softened as he met Daichi’s gaze. “If it wasn’t for you, they would have killed me.”

“So, the illusion really worked on them?” Asahi continued and grunted as Suga punched his side. 

“Can’t you read the mood?”

“I’m just curious!”

Kuroo huffed lightly, shaking his head. “The clones were good soldiers, but they were weak-minded and followed orders verbatim. Someone like Sawamura would never be fooled by a trick like that but it was pretty easy with them. Being warned prior allowed me to focus.”

“I think you overestimate Daichi. He’s really weak in some areas.”

Daichi exhaled slowly, debating if he’d regret throwing Suga off the ship. He startled when Kuroo’s fingers stroked over his hand that was still resting on his shoulder. 

“Good friends are hard to come by, Sawamura,” he murmured, giving Daichi a sly smile before turning back to the console. 

“Who says he’s a good friend?” 

Kuroo’s smile stretched a little wider at his comeback, but it vanished when a glitching holographic image appeared with a recorded message. It was a Jedi master, one that Daichi vaguely recognized but noticing the way Kuroo’s eyes widened; he was familiar to him.

“...dark shadow of the...is a warning...surviving Jedi…”

The hologram flickered every few words, making it impossible to follow. Kuroo focused intensely as he messed with the dials, trying to pick up a clearer signal. Everyone else remained silent, waiting anxiously for the entire message to come through. At last, the image was clearer, and the man’s voice came through perfectly.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always."

When the message was complete, it cycled back to the beginning on repeat. Kuroo made no move to stop it as he stared at Obi-Wan’s image, his lips parted with shock. With every run through of the message, his confusion melted away and grief slowly appeared in every tightening line of his face.

Daichi allowed the message to repeat a few times before shutting it down himself. Without Master Obi-Wan’s voice filling the cockpit, it was unbearably silent. Daichi knelt beside Kuroo to catch his eye and laid his hand on his arm. 

“Are you okay?”

Kuroo’s eyelashes fluttered and he slowly turned toward him. He licked his lips to say something but instead, he sighed and shook his head. Daichi knew the answer already. How could Kuroo be okay when the order that raised him and taught him everything he knew, one that had existed for thousands of years, had been completely obliterated? Nevertheless, he waited patiently for Kuroo to answer.

“I was in Coruscant a week ago… everyone was tense but there was this sense that we were nearing the end. There was no way we could have known this would happen. The council was making preparations for the future, influencing the senate and Chancellor to revert everything back to the way it was.”

“Seems like he was reluctant to give up his power,” Daichi said softly.

Suga sniffed. “That’s putting it mildly.”

Kuroo’s eyes kept shifting as he thought, his emotions increasing rapidly. “This is so much. Sawamura, can I rest somewhere while I sort through everything?”

Daichi nodded as he stood up, offering his hand. “Yeah, you can have your usual quarters. They took the other room already.”

“Thank you.”

Kuroo accepted Daichi’s hand and straightened up from the captain’s seat. He slipped out of the cockpit without a word, and Daichi watched his retreating back until the door slid back into place. Sighing, he fell into his seat and swiveled it toward the middle so he could speak to the others. 

“You had no trouble fueling up, Kiyoko?”

“None at all. There were no Republic ships in the vicinity. Should we start calling it the Empire now?”

“I suppose we should since it’s definitely no republic.” Daichi frowned and glanced at the other two. “I ripped you away from Delaya so quickly without giving you any time to settle things. Do you want to go back?”

Suga shook his head. “No, everything we owned was destroyed. We had a few friends there but no one that would miss us too badly. Besides, Asahi was actually smart enough to grab the cash from the bar before the clones ordered him out.”

“What do you mean _actually_ smart enough?” Asahi interjected, but Suga ignored him.

“So, we have some money in our pocket. Not a lot but it’s something. For now, I think it would be best if we stick together and find a safe place to gather our thoughts, plan our next move.”

Daichi hummed as he leaned back in his seat. “Someplace safe… Maybe Takodana is our best bet. We have friends there already and most people go there to escape conflict anyway.”

“That’s perfect!” Suga chirped, already bouncing in his seat. “I’d love to see the Tanakas again and we know that they would keep Kuroo’s presence a secret.”

“Yeah… I’m just worried Ryuu will try to steal Kiyoko back.”

Kiyoko turned toward him and shook her head. “I’m sure he would enjoy the visit but if he became too frisky, I know that both Saeko and Chikara would put him in his place. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

They all snickered, picturing the scene easily. Despite the fact that Ryuu was happily married to Chikara, he occasionally put a little too much love into making his droids. It was Saeko who created the body and mechanics and Chikara was in charge of programming. But it was Ryuu who put on the finishing touches, the casing, paint, and any other cosmetics. Kiyoko had been his ultimate masterpiece and he had been reluctant to give her up, even though Daichi had been the one to commission her.

“That’s settled then. Can you put in the coordinates, Kiyoko?”

“Yes.”

“Daichi, are you sure Kuroo will be fine with our destination?” Asahi asked, his voice small and apprehensive.

Daichi frowned as he prepared the ship to leave Tatooine’s surface. “I’m sure at the moment he hardly cares about anything. He needs some time to come to terms with everything he lost, and Takodana will be the perfect place to rest.”

With no other protests, Daichi flew the Dactillion into the outer atmosphere and it lurched as it pushed into lightspeed. They had considered contacting the Tanakas first so they would be expecting them, but if there was any chance that they were being followed or monitored, he preferred waiting until they entered Takodana’s atmosphere. 

They spent a while talking amongst themselves, making plans for what they’ll do after they arrive. Daichi had saved up quite a bit of money in case of an emergency, so if the Tanakas were able to put them up for a while, they could hunker down for a long time without needing to leave. And luckily Takodana was full of opportunities for Daichi whenever his emergency fund began to dwindle. He didn’t even want to think about leaving Kuroo anywhere alone, but that was a problem for the future. First, they needed to hide.

After an hour of travel, Suga dragged Asahi to the lounge to help him put together some food. Daichi was thankful for it; so much had been happening that he didn’t even realize how starving he was. He doubted Kuroo had eaten anything either, but he wasn’t sure if he’d given him enough solitude to disturb him just yet.

Leaving Kiyoko to handle things in the cockpit, Daichi slipped down the hallway toward Kuroo’s quarters. He hovered outside the door for a moment, wincing when he heard a sob from within. He’d never even seen a single tear slip out of Kuroo’s eyes, the very thought was impossible to imagine. The Jedi were known for being passive in all matters, which was one reason they had so many rules on having attachments. Even if one lost someone close to them, they had others around them to rely on as well as their strict regimen. None of that existed any longer and Daichi couldn’t imagine how alone Kuroo felt.

Pressing his lips tight, Daichi knocked on the door. He heard some quick sniffling and the bed creaking with movement.

“Come in,” Kuroo called, wiping his face on his sleeves as Daichi finally entered. 

His robes were wrapped tight around him and his hair was a bit messier than usual, most likely from lying down. His cheeks were damp, and his eyes were bloodshot, but he was able to keep his expression stoic as he nodded to Daichi.

“Is everything alright?”

Daichi grimaced. “Everything’s fine, I was just coming to check on you. I was worried.”

“Thank you, Sawamura. I’m going to be fine.”

“I know you will be, but I’m sure it hardly feels like that now, right?”

Kuroo’s face tightened as he looked away. His hair covered the eye closest to Daichi, but he didn’t need to see it to know that tears were filling it. Daichi crossed the room in two steps and sat next to him on the bed, reaching up to cup his face.

Gently, he turned it toward him. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and Daichi swiped his thumbs across his cheeks to collect the stray tears. For a few minutes, Kuroo cried quietly as he leaned into Daichi’s touch. When he’d gained enough composure, he slipped his trembling hand into his robes and pulled out a small square device.

He held it out for Daichi and when he took it, he saw that it was a picture of a wispy young boy in Jedi robes, large dark eyes shining beneath a curtain of black hair parted down the middle.

“That’s Yuuki, a youngling from the temple… Cute, isn’t he?” he asked, his lips curling up in a smile. His eyes, however, remained despondent.

“He’s adorable. Why do you have a picture of him?”

“Because in a few weeks, he was going to become my padawan, my first one.” Kuroo drew in a deep breath, his chest shuddering with another sob. “They just introduced him to me, and I couldn’t wait to take him under my wing. He asked me a million questions, more than I ever did for my master if that puts it into perspective for you. His curiosity was insatiable, but he also had a kind heart.”

Kuroo paused as he couldn’t hold back the fresh bout of tears. He leaned forward, burying his face in his hands as he let them fall freely. Daichi wrapped his arm around him, holding him tight as he pressed his cheek against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

There was nothing he could say. Kuroo loved many things in the galaxy, stupid games, teasing, animals of all kinds, but there was nothing he loved more than children. Whenever a group of them spotted him, they’d crowd around him, begging for him to pull out his lightsaber. A Jedi wasn’t supposed to show off their skills, but Kuroo couldn’t resist kneeling in front of them and giving a powerful oration on the wonders of the Force. Without even giving them a demonstration, he’d leave them speechless with wide, bright eyes and he looked like he owned the world. 

Kuroo had been overdue for a padawan, most likely postponed due to the war and the younglings that needed a master’s guidance went to Jedi who already had experience. Knowing that he was going to finally have one must have been the greatest gift Kuroo had ever received. Daichi could clearly imagine how excited he probably was and spent all his time thinking about what he could teach little Yuuki. 

There was no way of knowing what happened to the little boy but knowing the entire Jedi Temple had fallen, Daichi could guess. It made him sick to think about, it was almost incomprehensible that anyone could hurt innocent children. But after witnessing the clones murdering the Jedi that they loyally followed for years, anything was possible, no matter how cruel.

Kuroo’s sobs finally eased and he straightened up. Daichi was about to pull back to give him space, but Kuroo turned toward him and leaned in. His hand cupped the back of Daichi’s head, gently pulling it closer until their foreheads bumped together. Kuroo closed his eyes and sighed.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.” He huffed out a laugh, but the sound lacked any humor. “I wouldn’t do anything; I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

Daichi sighed, his chest aching for him. “I’m just happy you’re safe. I was going out of my mind when I thought that I wouldn’t be able to contact you to warn you.”

Kuroo leaned back slightly, just enough that he could gaze down at him. “I always had a suspicion that you were Force-sensitive, Sawamura, but I never would have imagined it would be to that extent. Speaking to me through it… that requires a great deal of skill and concentration. Did someone teach you how to do it?”

“No, I was just trying whatever I could. I remembered the moment you healed me, your focus, and how connected we felt. I tried to emulate it as best I could.”

“Amazing,” Kuroo whispered, a smile rising on his lips. “I owe you my life.”

“You owe me nothing but if you feel the need to repay me somehow…”

Kuroo straightened, giving him his full attention. “What is it? Do you need something?”

“Yes.” Daichi cupped Kuroo’s chin and turned his face both directions. “You’re pale, I bet you haven’t eaten anything in ages. Suga’s making some food and it should be ready by now.”

Kuroo grimaced. “I don’t think I could eat anything right now.”

“You don’t have a choice. You owe me, remember?”

“Yeah, something for _you_.”

“This is for me. I’ve worried about you enough for one day and seeing you eat a good meal would be a relief.” Daichi stood and faced him, holding out his hand. “You don’t want me to worry _more_ , would you?”

Kuroo glanced from his hand and then up to his face. As Daichi glared down at him, Kuroo’s old grin slid into place. It was difficult maintaining his scowl when seeing it made Daichi’s heart soar.

“As much as I love bugging you, Sawamura, I don’t want you to worry too much.”

He slipped his hand into Daichi’s and gripped it tight, using it to help himself up from the bed. As soon as he was on his feet, Daichi released his hand but Kuroo kept holding onto it, keeping Daichi close as he gazed down at him seriously. 

“Thank you, Sawamura.”

“For what?” Daichi laughed, trying to mask the sudden rush of nerves from having his hand held by Kuroo.

“For everything. You saved my life and you’re still taking care of me now. I feel like it’s more than I deserve especially since the only thing I’ve done for you lately is _not_ calling you up and allowing you to have better paying clients.”

“Shut up.” Daichi slipped his hand away and lightly punched Kuroo’s shoulder. “Friendship isn’t about doing something for the other and expecting something back. Sure, it’s not great to be walked all over but I know you’d never do that to me.”

He turned away and gestured for Kuroo to follow. The more they were alone, the more dangerous the situation became, and it was only a matter of time before he blurted out his stupid feelings. Kuroo was finally back in his life and he wanted to keep him there, even if they couldn’t be anything more.

As they walked around the ship toward the passenger lounge, Daichi heard Kuroo hum cheerfully behind him.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just… that was the first time you’ve ever called me your friend.”

Daichi stopped. Had he stepped too far even by calling him that? If so, he was already doomed. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned and shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Is that okay? I already know that your code doesn’t allow you close friends but that never stopped me from thinking of you like that.”

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant!” Kuroo said quickly, waving his hands. “I just thought you always regarded me as more of a nuisance than a friend.”

Daichi barked out a laugh, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. “You could always be a nuisance, but that never stopped you from being my friend.”

Kuroo beamed back at him, his chest puffing out. “I’m so glad. You know the Jedi codes were in place to keep us from disregarding our duties and keeping us far away from any paths that would lead us toward the Dark Side. But that didn’t mean we never felt things that weren’t technically allowed, it’s always a struggle. I knew that I shouldn’t get too attached to people, but it was hard staying away from you. It was so much fun being around you and although I never said it, outside of the Jedi Order you were the closest person to me. So, knowing that you thought of me as a friend as well… it’s a bit of a relief.”

Daichi smiled back at him, his heart racing from Kuroo’s confession. Of course, his own affection for Kuroo went far deeper than friendship but knowing he had at least that released him from his own self-inflicted boundaries. He was no Jedi himself, but he always respected their rules and didn’t want to do anything that would pull Kuroo away from his duties. They meant everything to him. But hearing Kuroo acknowledged their friendship allowed him to pursue it wholeheartedly. 

“That’s good to know,” he finally said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “Come on, we should go eat before you pass out.”

“I’m right behind you.”

Even before he entered the lounge, he could hear Suga’s voice chatting away about something from inside. It was good to hear him acting like himself, but he knew it would be a long time before they healed from the pain of losing their bar. He knew how it would feel if he ever lost his ship which was also his livelihood and home. It would break his heart. Even though it wasn’t his fault it happened, he wanted to make it up to them if he could.

“There you two are!” Suga chirped when they entered and held up two bowls. “Hot and ready!”

Daichi narrowed his eyes at them as he sat on a stool in front of him. “Suga… how spicy did you make them?”

“Pfft, hardly my level. Asahi is already eating, see? You’ll be fine.”

His smile was a bit too wide as he shoved the bowl toward him. A wave of steam washed over Daichi’s face and he coughed, the spices evident even in the aroma. 

“Are you kidding? It’s almost too hot to smell! Kuroo, don’t eat that.”

Kuroo had yet to pick up his spoon, too busy curiously glancing between them. Suga leaned toward him, resting his chin on his hand and smiling like a devil. 

“I told you Daichi was weak, but I bet you’re not, are you? Jedi are good at separating the mind from the body.”

“I don’t know about his mind, but I have a feeling that _would_ separate his head from his body. Kuroo, don’t feel pressured to eat it, I’ll make something else.”

Kuroo pressed his lips tight as he glanced back at Suga who was looking more unimpressed by the moment. With a nervous gulp, Kuroo picked up the spoon and dished some up. He winced as he smelled it and wrinkled his nose. Daichi slowly got up and walked around the counter, getting a glass of water ready for the inevitable. Kuroo was a strong person, but Suga’s spice tolerance was on an entirely different level. 

As soon as Kuroo pulled the spoon from his mouth, his face contorted. He swallowed the contents immediately and coughed into his hand. Suga grinned triumphantly, but his glee was short-lived as Daichi shoved him out of the way. 

“Here, drink.”

Kuroo nodded as he snatched the glass from him, guzzling the entire contents at once. Even when he set the empty glass down, Daichi set another on the counter for him.

“Thanks,” he wheezed and accepted that glass as well, drinking slower than before.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make something more edible for us. Asahi, how the hell are you eating that?”

Asahi glanced up with his innocent brown eyes, cheeks full of Suga’s homemade meal. “I lost my taste buds years ago,” he explained once he swallowed his food and shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

Daichi grunted in disgust and shooed Suga out of the galley. His _charming_ friend giggled and grabbed Daichi’s uneaten bowl for himself, patting Kuroo on the back as he walked by.

“Good job! You did better than I thought.”

“So, you were purposely trying to kill me?” Kuroo asked, a wry smile growing on his lips.

“No, I wouldn’t kill you! It was just a test.”

“A test… did I pass?”

Suga shrugged and sashayed over to the seat next to Asahi. He wiggled into the seat to get comfortable and hummed as he spooned the food into his mouth. Kuroo watched him incredulously for a bit and finally turned back to Daichi.

“I think your friend may be evil. A little bit of Force sensitivity and he’d probably be a Sith.”

Daichi laughed. “Yeah, he’s definitely evil. He has a lot of good in him too. Deep, deep down.”

“I can hear you, you know.”

“Suga, I would never hide my true feelings about you.”

Daichi ignored the offended scoff from across the room as he whipped the food together. He was a little grumpy that Suga made something so inedible for Kuroo who was probably starving simply to test him. A part of him hoped that he wasn’t holding a grudge since Daichi rushed off to save him so quickly after they lost their bar. He disregarded that idea immediately though, he’d seen Suga’s grudges and they were more horrific than being fed a bowl of lethal spices.

“Here, try this instead,” he said, pushing a fresh bowl toward Kuroo. 

With a grateful smile, Kuroo murmured his thanks and didn’t hesitate to dig in. Daichi’s face warmed, knowing that Kuroo trusted him so much, especially after the last spoonful he’d stuck in his mouth. This time when he took a bite, Kuroo closed his eyes and hummed.

“That’s good. It’s actually really sweet!”

“It’s not too sweet, is it?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, it’s perfect. Just the way I like it.”

Daichi smiled and leaned forward, running his spoon around in the bowl before dishing some up. “Good, I was hoping I remembered it right.”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroo glance up at him suddenly. Daichi ate a mouthful before turning toward him but by then, Kuroo was staring hard into his bowl, concentrating on eating himself. His cheeks, however, were turning a deep shade of red.

_He’s probably just not used to being cared for_ , Daichi decided as he continued to eat. He couldn't help but think that the blush looked lovely on Kuroo’s face. It wasn’t often that he could strike such a reaction from him. He couldn’t wait to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're reunited! Things definitely lighten up from here!


	8. Naughty/Nice

There was a crackling energy in the cockpit as Daichi steered the ship into Takodana’s atmosphere. Since there were more people than seats, Suga perched himself on Asahi’s lap, allowing Kuroo to take the seat behind Daichi. His friends were looking forward to seeing the Tanakas again and even Kiyoko seemed more chipper than usual. Although she could be stern with Ryuu, she had a high respect for her makers.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was a little tense, leaning forward to stare out the cockpit window. “Kind of an unsavory place, isn’t it, Sawamura?”

“This coming from the man who dragged me to Dandoran on our last trip together?”

“That was for a very good cause.”

“Was it? Did you ever figure out why the Force led you there?”

When Kuroo failed to answer, Daichi frowned and glanced behind him. Kuroo shied away from his gaze and folded his arms in front of him.

“I figured something out, yes.”

That wasn’t an answer Daichi expected. The whole journey had seemed pointless at the time, but it was after that Kuroo stopped calling on him, so he never had a chance to ask about it. Reminding himself to ask him about it later, Daichi turned back and focused on safely landing the ship. 

The Tanakas lived further out from the capital city, but not too far that they couldn’t benefit from the constant flow of off-worlders that went through there. They received regular work for repairing droids, particularly astromechs which were sometimes vital when it came to deep space travel. It was their commissions for custom droids, however, that really funded their business.

With the Tanakas' local popularity, they would have to be extremely careful that no one saw and recognized Kuroo. The closest landing platform was just down the hill from their home and workshop, but there was still a walk where anybody could see them. Daichi didn’t have any clothes that would properly fit him and although Asahi was closer in size, he only had the clothes on his back.

Without any other options, Daichi called them all to the main hold as soon as they landed. They looked around the space in confusion until Daichi activated a hovering storage box, one large enough to fit an exceptionally tall human being. Kuroo’s jaw dropped as he brought it toward him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re going to smuggle me out of here?”

“I’m so sorry, but it’s the safest way.”

Suga snorted and tried covering it up with a cough. “I mean, would you rather waltz out there in your billowing Jedi robes? You wouldn’t just be putting yourself in danger, but all of us as well.”

“Fine, I get your point.”

Daichi fiddled with the controls and the box dropped to the ground. The impact was loud, and everyone flinched from the noise. Mumbling an apology, Daichi opened up the lid and held his hand out for Kuroo.

“You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. You’ll be gentler with setting me down, right?”

“Um, it doesn’t have a lot of controls, but I’ll at least try to warn you.”

Kuroo grimaced, but he took his hand and swung a long leg into the box. “Will I be able to breathe in this thing?” 

“Yes, it has both air control as well as temperature. It was made for transporting different types of creatures.”

As Kuroo settled into the bottom of the box, he gave Daichi a cool stare. “Thanks, Sawamura. There isn’t any excrement in here, is there?”

“Nope. You’ll be the first beast I cart around in it.”

He winked before closing the lid on Kuroo’s furrowing eyebrows. As soon as it snapped shut, he activated the controls to make sure Kuroo had cool air inside and lifted the box a foot above the ground. He gripped onto the handle and glanced up at the others.

“Are you all ready?”

When they all nodded, they all helped Daichi guide the long box above the cargo lift. Kiyoko tapped on the control panel and the floor dropped slowly to the ground beneath them. It was a relief that the area didn’t seem too crowded, but he’d feel better once they were safely inside the Tanaka residence. 

After locking up the ship, they headed straight for another lift at the end of the landing platform that would take them to the top of the hill. Daichi was grateful for it, otherwise, they’d have to lug the cargo box up a narrow staircase nearby that looked like it had seen better days. Everyone remained tensely silent for the journey up the lift and even when they stepped off, making their way toward the Tanaka’s residence. Daichi couldn’t help but feel like eyes were watching him from all directions but whenever he looked around, no one seemed to be looking their way.

_Stop being paranoid_ , Daichi told himself and focused instead on not looking suspicious. He took a deep breath to calm down and the fresh air had an immediate effect. Takodana had beautiful scenery all around it, rocky terrain covered by fragrant moss, steady rivers and lakes that separated heavily wooded land. There were ancient stone structures spread out over the planet, looming buildings that would continue to stand for ages to come. Alongside those reverent structures were haphazardly made shops and houses, patched together from whatever the owner had. 

The Tanakas' workshop looked just like that, bits of metal and canvas bolted together into two large domed buildings connected by a narrow hallway. The larger one was their workshop where they built the droids or refurbished them and the smaller one beyond it was where they lived. Daichi wished they could head straight to the house but at that time of day, he knew that all three were probably holed up in the workshop. His instincts proved correct as he opened the door to the customer entrance and was blasted by a cacophony of harsh sounds, everything from drills to hammers and even the _zap_ of live electric wires touching.

They entered the small lobby that was cut off from the workshop itself by just a wimpy curtain. Daichi was relieved to find it empty and quickly pressed a button on the counter that would alert the Tanakas to their presence. As soon as he pressed it, all the loud noises stopped, replaced by a pair of brash voices.

“Ryuu! Customer!”

“It’s your turn to get it!”

“I can’t! I have to keep molding this while the metal is still hot.”

“Chikar—”

“No.”

“But—”

“Ryuu, you’re in the best place to speak with customers. You’re making them wait.”

Daichi rolled his eyes as he heard Ryuu’s groan, but he also couldn’t hold back a smile. The terrifying developments happening throughout the galaxy seemed lightyears away as he listened to the Tanakas squabble amongst each other. He knew that Ryuu would completely change his tune once he walked into the room and found him standing there with Asahi, Suga, and most of all, Kiyoko.

The curtain swung to the side and Daichi snickered as Ryuu’s bored expression switched to a thrilled one in an instant.

“HEY! What the hell are you guys doing here? I figured you’d contact us before stopping by.”

Daichi opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a grunt as Ryuu’s arms squeezed around him and lifted him off his feet. He was set back down immediately so Ryuu could tackle the others, giggling as Suga rubbed his hands all over his bald head, as was their tradition.

“I’m sorry, we wanted to call first but we’ve run into some trouble and need to lie low. You think we could do that here?”

“Oh, sure, sure!” Ryuu assured him, wiping his filthy hands on his equally filthy pants before approaching Kiyoko. “Hi, Kiyoko-san! Are you doing well? Everything still working?”

“Yes, I’m working perfectly.”

“Daichi-san treating you well?”

“Of course. I’m far too expensive for him to treat me frivolously.”

Daichi snorted. Kiyoko knew that she meant more to him than that but there was no point in correcting her. At least it was enough to satisfy Ryuu as he nodded thoughtfully. 

“That’s good. I’d snatch you right back if I thought he was mistreating you in any way.”

“Do you really have so little faith in me?”

Tanaka glanced back at him and gave him a toothy grin. “Nah, but I gotta look out for my girl.”

“I’m not your girl, Ryuu-san.”

“Anyway, Nee-san and Chikara will be excited to see you guys. Come on back!”

Ryuu yanked the curtain back all the way, allowing them to pass through as a group with the storage box in tow. Chikara glanced up at their entrance, his eyebrows rising over his sleepy brown eyes. He quickly finished binding the wiring on the legless droid that was draped across his lap and carefully set it aside. 

Saeko was still across the room with a shield helmet over her eyes, too consumed with metal shaping to have noticed their entrance. The rest of the room was separated into different areas for each stage of droid fabrication and boxes of parts were strewn everywhere. Daichi couldn’t come in very far, knowing that he’d never be able to drag Kuroo through the mess and he wasn’t about to leave him behind.

Chikara didn’t seem to mind crossing the whole workshop to greet them, his smile wide as he held his arms out. Asahi and Suga embraced him together, laughing as Suga ruffled his hair. Chikara’s smile was soft as he approached Daichi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in tight. Although they weren’t in the same trade at all, Chikara came to Daichi for advice on many things, and likewise, he was one of the people Daichi trusted most.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Chikara said softly, pulling back to look at him better. “Is everything alright?”

Daichi’s smile fell away as he shook his head. “A lot of things have happened, but we should discuss it as a group,” he said, casting a glance over to Saeko.

Chikara nodded and crossed the room, cautiously getting Saeko’s attention without having a piece of hot metal flung in his face by accident. When she tossed up her face shield and glanced their way, she squealed and hopped over the closest worktable, scattering several bolts across the floor. She ignored them as she ran toward them, trying to loop every one of them in her arms while she laughed raucously. 

Once she settled down, Daichi relayed everything that they had gone through, from the dissolving of the Republic and rise of the Empire to Asahi and Suga having their bar and home blown up by the clones. The Tanakas listened with rapt attention, their reactions fluttering between anger and sorrow. As Daichi explained about the fate of the Jedi, he approached the storage box.

“So, do you all mind if we hide out here for a while? We can help with things if you need us to, contribute any way we can.”

Saeko waved him off. “I don’t mind if you want to help but it’s not necessary. You all are like family to us and I won’t have you just flying around the galaxy without anywhere to rest.”

“Thank you. There’s just one more thing.”

Chikara’s eyes landed on the storage box and cocked his head. “Does it have anything to do with what’s in there?”

“It does. There’s no one else here, is there?”

“No, just us. We can also close the shop for the day if you need us to.”

“I’d appreciate that, at least until we get settled. For now, I have to let him out. He’s probably going crazy.”

Daichi knocked on the lid of the storage box and waited. When another knock came from within, he deactivated the hovering mechanism and the box slammed onto the floor. Daichi unlatched the lid and swung it open, peeking inside to see Kuroo staring up at him miserably.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll live. There was air but it was still really hot.”

“I’m sorry. Here.”

Daichi stretched out his hand and winced when Kuroo took it, the sweat on his palm squelching between their skin. Kuroo groaned as he straightened up and squinted as the light of the workshop hit him. As Daichi helped him out of the box, he glanced at the Tanakas to gauge their reaction. They were serious as they recognized what Kuroo was by the robes but none of them seemed dissuaded by it.

“I’d like for you all to meet Kuroo Tetsurou, an old friend of mine who was nearly killed by the clones.”

“I would have if it weren’t for Sawamura,” Kuroo added, giving Daichi a side grin. “I owe him my life.”

Saeko nodded and stepped forward. “If that’s the case, we won’t let Daichi’s efforts become a waste.” She grinned up at Kuroo and slapped him hard on the arm. “Welcome to the family Tetsurou-kun! Let’s get you all settled. Ryuu, close up the shop! Chikara, help me set up some beds. We only have two extra rooms, so you’ll all have to share.”

“I call Asahi!” Suga chirped.

Saeko snorted. “I think that’s a given, honey.” Her smile turned sly as she looked over her shoulder at Daichi. “You alright shacking up with your _friend_? There is only one bed in the room.”

Daichi’s face fell as the temperature of the hallway seemed to turn up a hundred degrees. Saeko burst out laughing but didn’t bug him about it any further, for which he was grateful. He had just gotten to the point of relief, having Kuroo safe in the Tanakas home. Thinking about sharing a bed with Kuroo was enough to make him a nervous wreck, not to mention the slight guilt he felt about being excited for it as well. 

Regardless, he needed to pretend that it didn’t affect him at all. They were just friends dealing with the situation at hand. As another option, he could always go back down the hill and sleep in his own ship. Daichi pressed his lips tight, his heart sinking at the thought. He decided not to mention it as an option unless Kuroo seemed extremely uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping next to him.

If Kuroo was apprehensive about it, he didn’t show it as Chikara led them to one of the spare rooms. It was a snug space, a bed just big enough for two and a large round window deep enough that he could sit in it. The view beyond the window was extraordinary, looking out at the lush, green mountains beyond the house. 

Chikara left them to get settled in and Daichi quickly busied himself with the small bag that he brought from the ship. Kuroo, having nothing with him, wandered across the room to the window, staring thoughtfully at the scenery. Daichi bit his lip as he set some things aside and rubbed the back of his head.

“Um, you’re okay with this right? Sharing a room and a… bed?”

“Yeah, it’s fine with me. I’ve slept with plenty of people.”

Daichi stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to stare at him. Kuroo was still looking out the window but when he seemed to sense Daichi’s gaze, he turned toward him, cocking his head.

“What’s wrong?”

Daichi lifted an eyebrow. “You’ve slept with a lot of people?”

“Yeah… _No_!” he shouted suddenly, his eyes growing wide. “Not like that! I mean just sleeping, not… you know, the other stuff. Accommodations don’t come easy to Jedi sometimes and when you’re traveling with others, sometimes you’re crammed into a bed with several people. I got where I could sleep through anything because of my master’s snores.”

Daichi laughed, his relief flowing off him in waves. Not that there wasn’t any reason Kuroo _shouldn’t_ have slept with anyone before, but it would piss him off a little considering how much he had to hold himself back.

“I understand, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re comfortable with it.”

“Are _you_ comfortable with it?” 

The question would have been sweet and caring had Kuroo’s menacing grin not been rising across his face. Daichi held his obstinance in his jaw as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Sure, why shouldn’t I be?”

Kuroo chuckled, his gaze traveling across Daichi’s face and posture. “I don’t know. I’m sure there are some reasons why you’d be nervous about it... why your heart would be racing right now.”

At that added comment, Daichi’s pulse fluttered even faster. He knew that Kuroo was probably capable of picking up on vague feelings, but could he actually tell how fast Daichi’s heart was beating? If that was the case, however, he should have picked up on Daichi’s affection for him years ago.

_Perhaps he has and he just never said anything…_

They both flinched when the door to their room opened suddenly and Saeko’s wild grin appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey! So, a few of us are going into town to do some shopping and I’m going to specifically pick you out some clothes, okay Tetsurou-kun? Hmm, Tetsu-kun… Tekkun! Yup, that works. Anyway, you can’t go walking around in that getup, and you can’t stay locked up either.”

Kuroo smiled and nodded. “Yes, I really appreciate that. I don’t have any money to give you though.”

“I got it,” Daichi said, slipping his hand inside his jacket and pulling out a wad of bills he kept there for safekeeping. “Think this will be enough for some clothes, Saeko?”

“Yeah, that should do it! We’re bringing Asahi along for sizing since he’s the closest. While I’m gone, do you think you could help Ryuu with some things in the shop? Chikara’s coming with us to keep Koushi in line since Asahi’s a pushover.”

Daichi snorted. “Yeah, I’ll go help him. Thank you for everything, Saeko. There was no one else in the galaxy that I’d trust more than you guys with this.”

Saeko beamed and punched his arm, nearly knocking him off his feet. “Don’t mention it! I won’t have any Empirical baddies coming to get my boys, and that includes you now, Tekkun! I’ll be back in a bit!”

She left exactly as she came in, like a ferocious storm, leaving them in sudden silence. Kuroo huffed out a laugh and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I take it I probably couldn’t help you guys in the workshop?”

Daichi snorted. “I doubt it. Honestly, you should probably get some rest. We’ve been traveling and planning nonstop.”

“You’ve been going longer than I have, Sawamura. I think you deserve a rest as well.”

“I can go a while longer. It’ll be relaxing hanging out with Ryuu and doing some tinkering.”

Kuroo frowned, shifting his weight from side to side. He seemed irritated about something but Daichi couldn’t possibly guess what it was about. Not wanting to press him, Daichi waited until Kuroo gathered his thoughts.

“I know you said I don’t owe you anything, but I have to do something. I feel as worthless as baggage at the moment. _Worse_ since a piece of baggage could hold something useful inside of it.”

“Kuroo, you’ll have plenty of chances to contribute and I know you’re very capable. But you’ve been through a horrific ordeal and deserve some rest. Trust me, you’ll need it before spending an evening with the Tanakas.”

Kuroo’s face split into a grin. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. My situation must be bad for you to be treating me so nicely.”

“What are you talking about? I’m _always_ this nice.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and he burst out laughing. It was a play on one of his most common phrases that always made Daichi roll his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that Kuroo was extremely kind, but his kindness always came with a caveat, usually a great amount of teasing. Daichi realized that when it came down to it, they had a lot in common with each other.

“Well, I should get going. Can’t leave Ryuu alone with Kiyoko for long or he’ll try to convince her to leave me.”

“You really think he’d be that convincing or that Kiyoko would be easily swayed?”

Daichi laughed. “Nah, but I’d rather not tempt fate. Have a good rest.”

Kuroo nodded and started to slip off his outer robe. That was Daichi’s cue to leave, his cheeks already growing hot. He was a grown man and it felt ridiculous to be excited over seeing Kuroo remove just one layer of his attire. Biting his lip, he wondered if Kuroo typically removed even more clothes than that while he slept. If that was the case, Daichi knew he was going to have a long night ahead of him.

Luckily when he arrived back in the workshop, Ryuu and Kiyoko were hard at work at separate tables. He had her organizing spare parts, a job that was monotonous as hell to most people but perfectly suited for a droid that thrived on repetition. Although Daichi had no experience in building droids, some of their mechanics were similar to certain aspects of a ship. In the corner of the shop, they had a pile of malfunctioning droids that none of them had a chance to go through yet. 

Thrilled to have a challenge to take his mind off things, Daichi removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, inspecting them individually to see if there was anything he could help with. The first one seemed in relatively good condition, but it had a programming error. There was nothing Daichi could do with that, so he shut it down and set it to the side. 

His breath hitched when he spotted an astromech droid amongst the pile and pulled him out. Long back when he first purchased the Dactillion, it had come with a droid from the same class and although it didn’t last long, Daichi had been fond of the little guy. It was one of the R9 series that rolled around on three legs and had a domed top that was a faded aqua color. 

Daichi powered him up and its lights flickered, a series of shrill beeps sounding in conjunction with them. He narrowed his eyes as the droid wiggled back and forth but immediately its movements slowed and became jerky. With a hum, Daichi cut the power and tipped the droid over onto the floor so he could access a lower panel.

He could have set it on a table, but it would have been a lot more work just moving the other heap of droids off to make room. Daichi reached for a nearby toolbox and unscrewed the droid’s panel, wincing as he glanced inside. It was easy to see what the problem was which was thankfully fixable. Unfortunately, it would take him a few hours at least. 

_Well, that’s what I’m here for…_

Daichi slipped into his work naturally, treating every component of the droid with care. He tried cleaning some of the inner parts off as he came across them, knowing that little things like that could improve the longevity of the droid. It felt nice working with other people in the room, a far cry from slaving away on his ship, drowning in his loneliness.

Besides the harsh noises of metal scraping together and hammering, Ryuu had a habit of humming or singing whenever he worked. He could be brash when shouting or laughing, but his singing voice had a low, earthy quality to it that Daichi found relaxing. It was almost hypnotic, helping Daichi focus on his work rather than it being distracting.

He was only vaguely aware when the others returned from their shopping expedition, both Saeko and Chikara joining them in the workshop and allowing Asahi and Suga to get settled in the house. Chikara only peeked over his shoulder briefly and nodded with a warm smile, impressed by the progress he’d made. On his way back to his own workstation, Chikara stopped by Ryuu’s table and pecked him on the cheek.

With the added workers in the room, it was harder to hear Ryuu’s singing but that didn’t stop Daichi from getting back into the zone. There was an energetic atmosphere around them but also a focused one. Daichi soaked it in and worked even faster, determined to finish the droid up before the sun went down.

He had no clue how much time had passed since he started working or how long it had been since Chikara and Saeko had joined them. As the droid’s mechanical issues were finally being fixed, Daichi’s spirits lifted and he couldn’t wait to switch the little guy back on again. It felt good, giving a new life to something others regarded as trash. 

“There you are, Sawamura. My, my, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you that dirty.”

Daichi hung his head at hearing Kuroo’s sly voice looming right behind him, but he couldn’t restrain the smile that tugged on his lips. 

“You’re just jealous that I look this good all greased up.”

Kuroo’s chuckle sent a shiver down his back. “I wouldn’t say jealousy is what I’m feeling. Speaking of looking good, what do you think of my new clothes?”

Daichi immediately stopped what he was doing and carefully pulled his hand out the droid. He groaned as he stretched his back, his spinal column popping from being bent over for so long. As he shuffled around to see Kuroo, he froze as soon as he came face to face with a pair of _long_ legs.

Instead of his usual looser pants, which were typically covered by a long, draped tunic, Kuroo’s legs were on full display in a pair of tighter pants, rugged boots, and a leather belt slung across his waist. For a moment, Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off of them, especially with the way Kuroo was leaning against the table with his legs crossed casually. With a gulp, Daichi forced his eyes higher, his heart beating faster with every inch.

Kuroo wore a plain long sleeve shirt that was such a dark grey that it was almost black, a shocking change from his old beige robes. It fit snugly over his lithe torso, just tight enough to reveal the athleticism of his body. Added to the shirt was a brown utility vest and a dark scarf around his neck. It was bizarre how different the clothes were from what Kuroo had worn all his life, and yet they suited him perfectly. With the teasing grin rising on his lips, he looked more like a rogue that could steal anyone’s heart with ease rather than a disciplined Jedi.

“Saaa’aaamura, as much as your reverent silence is pleasing, I’d rather hear from your own lips what you think of my outfit. Does it suit me?”

Daichi cleared his throat. “Yeah, it suits you perfectly. You look like the criminal I always knew you were.”

Kuroo tipped his head back with a braying laugh. He unhooked his legs and squatted in front of him, forcing Daichi to look him straight in the eye. There was a slight reddish tint to Kuroo’s cheeks as he reached out and stroked his fingers across Daichi’s cheek, tracing his old scar. It was then that Daichi noticed he was also wearing leather gloves with the fingertips snipped off. As if his thoughts weren’t indecent enough already, that sent them over the edge.

“Come on now, Sawamura. I’m not sure you’re being honest with me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“My specialized intuition… plus your face is turning bright red.”

Daichi clicked his tongue and swatted his hand away. “That’s because it’s hot in here. Working hard and stuff.”

Although that weak excuse couldn’t have convinced the most gullible person, Kuroo took pity on him and straightened back up. His grin, on the other hand, was threatening to run clean off his face. 

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to work, mainly because I need to practice some restraint.”

Daichi scoffed. “Restraint with what? Making other people miserable?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes while his smile stayed in place. Slowly, he placed his hand on the table and hovered over Daichi. His face was so close, Daichi could have counted his eyelashes and his warm breath grazed over his skin.

“That face of yours could make even the most innocent-minded person turn devilishly naughty. I wonder if you do it on purpose sometimes, making it so hard to resist you.”

Daichi blinked up at him stupidly, charmed by the low tone of his voice that sounded almost like a purr. That, combined with what he was saying, had Daichi’s own mind short-circuiting and the only clear thought he could muster was about how close Kuroo’s lips were. He couldn’t even stop himself from whining when Kuroo straightened back up. 

Surprisingly, Kuroo’s sly smile had disappeared while his cheeks were brightening even more. He scratched the back of his head, mumbling something about letting Daichi get back to work, and turned away. Daichi’s jaw fell slack as he watched him walk away from him, disappointment sinking heavily into his stomach. Kuroo’s departure didn’t feel like a rejection, however. More than anything, it felt like a postponement of the inevitable and for once, Daichi felt hope rather than resignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last of the kurodai week prompts! There's one more full chapter and then a shorter epilogue after that.


	9. Joined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* this chapter does contain smut but if you'd rather not read it, go down to the bottom note and I'll mark where to stop reading and where to start up again because there's a lot of important (and romantic) dialogue that takes place within this chapter.

It felt like the greatest accomplishment when he finally finished the droid, a process that took much longer than it should have due to Daichi’s distraction. When he set the droid up on its legs and powered it up again, he beamed as it bounced around, its beeps and boops flowing energetically. 

“Okay, okay, calm down. You need to be recharged completely and it’ll go faster if you’re still.”

It gave a long, indignant beep, but it settled back on its three limbs. Saeko bounded over and slapped him on the back. 

“He looks great! Not sure if anyone will buy him since he’s pretty old, but he might see some action again one day.”

“I’d take him myself if I could afford another droid. But Kiyoko can handle almost any problem I would have.”

“You never know, he might come in handy. Koushi popped in a bit ago to announce dinner was almost ready. Let’s get cleaned up and get some grub.”

“Thank goodness, I’m starving.”

After shutting everything down in the workshop, they all trailed down the hallway into the main living space while Kiyoko stayed behind in the workshop to rest and recharge. Daichi moaned as the steam from the kitchen hit him, the aroma flavorful but not nearly as spicy as he would have feared. He spied Kuroo stirring a pot beside Asahi, talking about something in low voices and chuckling. He had removed his scarf, allowing Daichi a good view of his neck and a bit of chest peeking out from his shirt. 

As Kuroo started to turn his head, Daichi hurried through the room into the quarters they shared, focusing on getting cleaned up and changed. It was a late dinner and he was certain that once everyone was done eating, they’d all drag themselves back to their individual rooms to crash. Daichi could hear time ticking faster to that moment when he’d be left alone with Kuroo and the one bed they would share.

To his relief, it was impossible to dwell on that when dinner was so lively. Seeing Suga and Asahi laugh so hard they had tears streaming down his face lifted his spirits more than anything. They had lost so much with hardly any chance to deal with it. For Daichi, being with the Tanakas felt like being in a second home and he was certain that Suga and Asahi felt the same.

Kuroo was uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner but as Daichi stole a peek at him, he could see that he was thoroughly entertained by everyone else. He couldn’t avoid being picked on for long as Saeko turned toward him, begging for some stories of his travels. The whole table fell into a hush as they leaned forward eagerly. 

With a quiet laugh, Kuroo told them several stories from his past. Some were from his younger days as a mischievous padawan and driving his master crazy, which earned a lot of laughs. Much to Daichi’s chagrin, he included one from when Kuroo called on him to transport him to Bracca where Daichi’s temper had almost caused three different fights before Kuroo had to drag him back to the ship and leave him there. 

Daichi twisted his lips as he suffered the laughter and jabs sent his way. The atmosphere cooled, however, when Kuroo went into a more recent story about the war. Daichi’s stomach clenched hearing about the battles he’d been involved in, the close shaves he had with death. Kuroo seemed to sense his discomfort as he gazed across the table at him, smiling softly.

“It’s alright, Sawamura. I made it through okay. I’m here now, right?”

“Yeah… I’m glad you’re here,” Daichi replied, smiling back. 

Scattered conversations rose up around them, lightening the atmosphere, but neither of them was in any hurry to break their gaze on each other. It felt comfortable… safe. Like when they were connected through the Force, Daichi felt as if he could feel what Kuroo was feeling, a private conversation without words. 

Then Suga cleared his throat loudly and stood up from the table. “If you all don’t mind, I’m ready to turn in and I’m dragging my husband with me.”

Saeko waved him off quickly. “Go rest! We’ll clean up since you cooked. You too, Tekkun!”

“Is that alright? I wouldn’t mind meditating a little before bed,” he said, casting a quick glance at Daichi.

“Go ahead, I’ll try and be quiet when I finally come in.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo said softly, giving him a small smile before following Suga and Asahi out of the room. Daichi stared after him and sighed. It was just another excuse to put off the awkwardness that was about to happen when they went to bed together but he wondered if maybe the extra time could help him come to terms with it.

Saeko leaned toward him until her shoulder bumped his. “You two are really sexy together.”

Daichi snorted. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious! You have a lot of history and so much unresolved sexual tension because of it. Feel free to do whatever tonight, the walls are really thick.”

“We’re not going to do anything.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s, you know… _celibate_ ,” he muttered although there was no reason to do so. Tanaka and Chikara were chatting on the other end of the table, not paying attention to a word Daichi and Saeko were saying. Regardless, it was embarrassing just saying the word and Saeko made it worse by trying hard not to laugh.

“Not every Jedi was celibate you know. Some had sex, they just avoided attachments. But don’t worry, I don’t think your baby did that. He seems outgoing but I actually think he’s a shy boy. He’s probably just waiting for you to seduce him.”

“There’s no way,” Daichi laughed.

Saeko huffed and poked him in the ribs. “What’s wrong with you? Are you holding back because you don’t want to get your hopes up? He practically crawled on your lap at the workshop and _don’t_ think that I didn’t notice that. I can smell sexual tension from miles away. How do you think these two idiots actually got together?”

“I regret listening in on your conversation at that moment,” Chikara droned as he narrowed his eyes at his sister-in-law. With a sigh, he stood up, pushing his chair back as he did so. “Come on, dishes won’t do themselves.”

Ryuu and Saeko groaned in unison but when Daichi immediately stood to help, they dragged themselves out of their chairs. With all four of them cleaning up, the kitchen was sparkling in no time with everything put back in its proper place. As they were finishing up, Daichi was starting to wish it had taken longer. 

“Anybody want to stay up a bit longer? Maybe play some cards?”

Ryuu stared at him incredulously. “Aren’t you exhausted? When was the last time you slept, Daichi-san?”

Daichi winced. It was one thing to be chastised by Saeko who was like a big sister or Chikara who was one of the most responsible people in the galaxy. It was humiliating to suffer it from someone as rash as Ryuu.

“Aww, you’re probably just anxious, aren’t you,” Saeko cooed, throwing her arm around his shoulders. She turned him around and walked with him through the narrow hallway toward his door. “You know the best way to work all that nervous tension out so you can sleep?”

“No, how?”

Saeko grinned wide and pulled him closer. “You have sex, dummy.”

With that, she shoved him the rest of the way to his door, her cackles echoing in the hallway. Daichi glared over his shoulder, but she was already sashaying down the hall to her own quarters. When it was just him and Kuroo, it was easier to justify maintaining their friendship without pursuing anything more. It was more difficult to deceive himself with Saeko and Suga prodding him. 

He turned back to their bedroom door and sighed. It wasn’t just his nervousness that was keeping him from entering. He genuinely hated interrupting Kuroo during his meditation and he knew that he probably needed it now more than ever. But everyone else had already gone to bed and there was nothing left for him to occupy himself with. 

Activating the door, it retracted and he stepped in quietly, peeking around the room. It was dimly lit by a small lamp beside the bed, but a much brighter light came pouring through the circular window, one of Takodana’s brilliant moons shining through it. Kuroo was perched in the window, his back pressed into the curve and his long legs propped up on the opposite side. It wasn’t his usual position for meditating, but it seemed more suited for him.

Kuroo turned his head, the moonlight glittering in his eyes and highlighting the curve of his soft smile. “Hey,” he said, dropping one of his legs to hang off the window ledge and bringing the other closer to him, hugging it with his arm. “I was wondering when you’d get back.”

“Sorry, I wanted to give you time to meditate. If you’re not finished, I can just lie down and be quiet.”

“Nah, I’ve seen everything I need to. I’d rather you come over and sit with me.”

“Sure.” 

Daichi’s curiosity was overwhelming as he crossed the room and sat next to him. There was something different about him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Peace had settled on him but there was also an aura of excitement thrumming around him. Kuroo’s eyes were practically dancing as he looked out the window at the swinging lanterns decorating the town in the darkness. When he caught Daichi watching him closely, he cocked his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re practically glowing. What happened?”

Kuroo’s smile stretched wider. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his knee.

“I found out some good news. You see those lights outside, almost like stars shining in the distance? When I reach out with the Force, sometimes I can feel a glimmer of other Jedi, especially ones I am close with, just like I see those lights. As I meditated, it wasn’t like it used to be when all the Jedi were alive. It felt cold and empty, the loneliness of it was almost too much to bear. But then I heard a voice call out to me.” Kuroo seemed to inflate as he beamed at Daichi. “It was my old master! Of course, he’s on the run and will have to lay low for a long time, but he’s alive and that was more than I could have hoped for. That wily old man was like a grandfather to me.”

Daichi grinned and reached out, placing his hand over Kuroo’s where it rested on his leg. “That’s great! How did he escape the clones?”

“He wasn’t chosen to lead a squad like I was, so he had a bit more warning than a lot of us. And that’s not all. Do you remember me telling you about that youngling that was to be my Padawan?”

“Yuuki, right?”

“Yes, well apparently the council allowed my master to take him away from the temple for some last-minute instruction before handing him off to me.” Kuroo snorted. “Which probably meant he was preparing him to deal with _me_ as his mentor. But Yuuki’s still with him; he's alive! I'm so relieved, I had almost lost hope. From what he communicated, any Jedi left in the temple at the time of the attack had perished… including the younglings.”

All Kuroo’s elation disappeared as his eyes lowered. Daichi knew exactly how he felt. He rarely set foot in the Jedi Temple and he never had access to where the younglings were, but he knew they were just innocent children. Fury and anguish churned inside him at the thought of it, who could be so evil to do something like that?

Swallowing his own emotions, Daichi squeezed his hand. “I’m so sorry, I wish I could have done more to help. I’m relieved though that your master and Yuuki made it out alive.”

“I am as well. They’re going to stick together and try to find somewhere safe to hide. Maybe one day we’ll get to meet again.”

The thought tugged a slight smile at Kuroo’s lips and Daichi loved to see it. He couldn’t bear it if Kuroo of all people lost hope completely.

“I’m sure you will.”

Kuroo frowned as he gazed back at Daichi. “He told me to be cautious and not rely on the Force too much since it could make it easier for the enemy to find me. I know I can do that, but it worries me…”

“What does?”

“They’ll be searching for anyone who is Force-sensitive, and that definitely includes you, Sawamura. You’ve already put yourself in too much danger because of me and having me near would just draw attention to you. It would be safer if we separated.”

Daichi huffed. “Like hell, it would be! As Master Kenobi said, we need to stick together and watch each other’s back. Even if it is more dangerous staying with each other, I’m not going to leave you.”

Kuroo’s face softened, but he still seemed apprehensive as he bit his bottom lip. Daichi stared at it, aching to pull it free and give it some relief. 

“I know you wouldn’t… I don’t want to leave you either.”

“Good, then don’t.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. “Don’t you ever worry about yourself?”

“I seem to recall a _wise_ Jedi once telling me that he admired my compassion and that I should do more to help others who are oppressed.”

Kuroo hung his head as Daichi snickered at him. “Ugh, I did say that, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

Daichi slipped his hand into Kuroo’s hair, shivering as the silky strands tickled his fingers. He gently urged Kuroo’s head up, his heart beating faster as Kuroo’s stunning amber eyes met his. Daichi gulped and pulled his hand away, awkwardly resting it on his lap. 

Kuroo stared at him, soft and intense at the same time. It felt like his eyes were searching Daichi’s soul and while that should have been an invasive feeling, Daichi welcomed it. He wanted to close the distance between them, shoving aside all the obstacles and hang-ups that had stopped them before.

Kuroo smiled, an impish expression that wasn’t expected considering the mood. “I guess I have to concede then. Besides, you gave me some advice back then too, do you remember? You told me that I should be a little selfish.”

Daichi grinned. “I did say that, and I still stand by it.”

Kuroo nodded, leaning closer. “Can I be _really_ selfish?”

“I don’t mind,” Daichi whispered, his heart pounding under Kuroo’s heated gaze.

There was a brief moment of silence, their words crackling in the air between them like two live wires about to connect. Daichi’s breath hitched when Kuroo’s hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him forward. Kuroo’s lips caught his roughly, the hard press of the kiss just as shocking as it was exhilarating. 

Daichi melted into it and maneuvered his lips over Kuroo’s, tasting him like he always dreamed of. The connection was even more intense than when they communicated through the Force, Kuroo’s breath mingling with his own and his desperate whine passing between their lips. He wanted to push deeper into it yet soften the kiss at the same time, but everything stopped suddenly when Kuroo pulled back with a sharp breath.

Daichi blinked, the shock of the kiss ending so quickly leaving him confused. But when he saw the uncertainty in Kuroo’s expression, he relaxed and waited for him to speak.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said finally, panting heavily. “I’ve never done that before.”

Daichi smiled reassuringly and cupped his cheek. “Why are you sorry? It was incredible! I’d like to keep doing it too if you’re okay with it?”

Kuroo brightened immediately and nodded. Chuckling, Daichi guided him back and kissed him tenderly. It was a pleasant chaste one at first and Kuroo sighed into it. But it was a struggle for Daichi to hold back, his desire about to burst. Luckily, he could tell that the feeling was mutual. 

He opened his lips wider, influencing Kuroo to do the same. Slipping his hand back into Kuroo’s hair, he pushed deeper into the kiss and hummed. That seemed to break through any residual apprehension Kuroo had. 

With his fingers still clinging to Daichi’s shirt, Kuroo pulled him even closer as his tongue slipped into Daichi’s mouth. His leg stretched out past Daichi, separating him from the window, and hooked around him. It was practically guiding him onto Kuroo’s lap and Daichi shifted toward it willingly. He didn’t want any space left between them. 

When he was close enough, Daichi wound his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Their lips explored each other, varying with soft strokes and harder sucks that made Kuroo shiver against him. His long fingers grew desperate, exploring every curve of Daichi’s chest and stomach as if he were mapping them out. His eagerness caused his shirt to pull out from his belt and when Kuroo noticed it, he immediately slipped his hands beneath it.

Daichi moaned into the kiss as Kuroo’s fingertips stroked over his skin. It was beyond anything he had ever imagined, and he could hardly believe it was real. As Kuroo’s fingers reached his chest and stroked over his nipples, his breath hitched. It snapped Kuroo out of his momentum and he broke the kiss, reddened lips parted as he caught his breath.

Although Daichi was disappointed when Kuroo’s hands pulled out of his shirt, he tried not to show it on his face. For a moment, he was worried that he had pushed Kuroo too far and had upset him, but gazing at his face, he could tell that wasn’t it. Kuroo’s cheeks were flushed beautifully and his heated eyes were taking in Daichi’s appearance. He obviously wanted more, but there was a question holding him back.

_Is this okay?_

It was obvious from Kuroo’s conflicted expression and Daichi wanted to destroy his worries completely. He slipped off the window ledge and faced Kuroo. Gripping the hem of his shirt, he yanked it over his head and flung it across the room. Kuroo gaped up at him, his eyes wider than Daichi had ever seen them. He still seemed a little nervous, but it didn’t stop him from dropping his gaze to Daichi’s exposed body, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

“You remember when I healed you?” he asked softly as he stretched out his fingers, skimming them across the place where he’d been wounded.

“I’ll never forget it.”

“When it was finished and I looked down at you, all sweaty with your shirt torn open… If I hadn’t been so exhausted, we probably would have done this a lot sooner.”

Daichi laughed and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. “To think that I held myself back from kissing you. Well, this is twice you’ve seen me, but I have yet to see any of you.” He slipped his hand under Kuroo’s vest and pushed it over his shoulders. “May I?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kuroo whispered, letting the vest drop down his back as he stood up. Once his arms were free of it, he cupped Daichi’s face and kissed him deeply. Daichi smiled into it, relishing the heat from their lips and tongues, the way their breaths blended together. He dragged his fingers across Kuroo’s back, catching his shirt underneath them and tugging it free from his belt. 

Kuroo hummed and without breaking the kiss, reached down to help him peel it off. He managed to get it off one arm, but they sputtered with laughter when he fought to get it over his head. Daichi grabbed the collar and helped him yank it the rest of the way, snickering when his hair emerged even messier than normal. The joke was on him though when he glanced down and saw the breadth of Kuroo’s naked torso. It was more beautiful than he ever imagined.

He knew his shoulders were broad, but they were far more impressive without the layers of Jedi robes softening the angles of them. It was often that he used to tease Kuroo about being a beanpole but seeing the plush muscles of his chest and the ridges of his stomach narrowing into his pants made him eat his words. Feeling the heat rising in his face, he was sure his admiration was obvious. 

“Not bad, huh?” Kuroo teased into his ear, grazing his teeth over it.

Daichi closed his eyes and breathed through the sudden turn-on. “You’re alright.”

Kuroo dropped his head to Daichi’s shoulder as he snorted loudly. Daichi grinned and leaned into Kuroo’s exposed neck, grazing his teeth over it. Kuroo shivered but instead of pulling away, he straightened up, keeping his throat close to Daichi’s lips. It was an offer that was impossible to resist.

Daichi buried his face into it, sucking hard on his sensitive skin. Kuroo’s moan reverberated underneath Daichi’s lips and he wrapped his arms around his back, pulling Daichi even closer. The heat was intense where their skin touched and rubbed together. As Daichi ran his tongue up the curve of Kuroo’s throat, he rubbed his hands down the back of his pants and gave Kuroo’s ass a hard squeeze.

Tipping his head back, Kuroo whispered nonsensical words in the air. He buried his hands into Daichi’s hair, encouraging him to devour his neck completely. It was a struggle, wanting to lean back and admire the sheer length of Kuroo and the bend of his elegant body, but Daichi’s own body was trembling to give in. 

Deciding that from now on, he’d have plenty of chances to admire Kuroo’s beauty, he squeezed Kuroo’s ass again and pulled their bodies together. He planted desperate kisses over his skin as he rutted against him, the bulges in their pants rubbing together. Kuroo’s fingers scraped across Daichi’s back as he spread his legs wider to get as close to him as possible.

“How are you so good at this?”

Daichi’s lips smacked as he pulled off his throat. “What do you mean? We’re only getting started.”

Kuroo exhaled slowly as he looked down at him. “It’s just that everywhere you touch me, every _way_ you touch me is amazing. How do you know?”

Daichi laughed softly, rubbing his hands up the length of Kuroo’s back. “This has nothing to do with having experience or none at all if that’s what you’re thinking. This is about you and me, touching each other for the first time. It’s exhilarating, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo laughed breathlessly. A devilish grin curled up his lips as he trailed his fingers down Daichi’s spine. “We’re going to keep doing it, right?”

“I would hope so.”

Chuckling, Daichi eased forward and nabbed Kuroo’s bottom lip with his teeth. As he released it, Kuroo’s gaze bordered on predatory and it sent goosebumps fluttering across Daichi’s skin. Kuroo dove in for a hard kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Daichi’s lower back. He pulled Daichi in, lifting his pelvis against his and nearly taking his feet off the floor. 

As much as he wanted to climb up into Kuroo’s arms, he wasn’t convinced Kuroo could handle his weight. Wanting to avoid any humiliation, Daichi eased back on his feet and stepped back toward the bed, bringing Kuroo with him. Kuroo went willingly with energy thrumming through his body. He probably thought he was going to pin Daichi down on the bed. Daichi thought he was clever in many ways, but he also loved to prove him wrong. 

Just as the backs of his legs hit the bed, Daichi grabbed the waistband of Kuroo’s pants. He pulled back from the kiss and used all his strength to fling Kuroo around, flopping him down on the mattress. Kuroo stayed flat on his back for a moment, blinking. Daichi snickered and took advantage of his brief confusion, slipping his knees onto the bed and straddling over him. 

From there, he had a stunning view of Kuroo’s body spread out beneath him. He reached out and trailed his fingers over old scars and some newer ones. Kuroo watched him expectantly, his chest heaving with deep breaths. Daichi could practically hear his heart pounding in the quiet of the room. He wanted to make it beat faster.

Bracing himself on either side of Kuroo, he bent forward and grazed his lips in the center of his chest. He exhaled over Kuroo’s skin as he stroked his lips over one of his pectoral muscles, smiling when Kuroo shivered beneath him. Opening his mouth wider, he grazed his teeth over the plush muscle. Kuroo hissed and tipped his head back, his fingers digging into the bedspread beneath them.

Daichi took his good old time exploring Kuroo’s body, experimenting with different things to elicit a reaction from him. Grazing his teeth over his skin caused his breath to hitch while sucking hard against it lured a filthy moan through his throat. Sometimes Daichi lifted up and stroked his fingers over a particular scar. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him as he did it and when he dropped a gentle kiss on it, Kuroo sighed and stroked his fingers through Daichi’s hair. 

When Daichi reached his lower stomach, Kuroo’s breaths quickened. Grinning against his abdomen, Daichi considered teasing him a bit more but his own impatience was taking over. Trusting that it wouldn’t be the last time they touch each other, Daichi swore to tease him to death another time and reached down to unbuckle Kuroo’s pants.

As he worked them open, Kuroo propped himself up on his elbows. His throat bobbed as he watched him unblinking. Daichi peeled the front of his pants back gently as if pulling the petals from a flower without plucking them out. It allowed Kuroo’s erection to have more freedom, but it still strained against his underwear. Daichi softly palmed the fabric, feeling the heat of Kuroo’s skin seeping through the fibers.

Kuroo shuddered at the touch and Daichi could tell that he wanted to fall back on the bed to lose himself in the feeling. But Kuroo clenched his jaw and kept his position; he seemed determined to watch whatever Daichi planned to do. Smirking, Daichi maintained eye contact with him as he sank down and mouthed the tent in his underwear. 

Kuroo’s face tightened as he whined, the strain obvious the more Daichi maneuvered his mouth over him. He could feel the curve of his shaft inside his underwear and he flattened his tongue against it, rubbing it up and down. Kuroo’s fingers coiled into the bedspread until his knuckles turned white. 

It was fun teasing him that way, but Daichi wanted to taste his skin. He pulled off and tucked his fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear. Lifting it up and tugging it lower, Kuroo’s erection sprang free, long and gorgeous in front of Daichi’s face. He wasted no time, licking his lips thoroughly and pressing them against Kuroo’s head. 

He sank slowly, coating Kuroo’s shaft with as much saliva as he could. Kuroo’s voice sounded muffled and when Daichi glanced up, he could see him covering his mouth with his hand. Daichi narrowed his eyes and took in as much of Kuroo’s cock as he could. As the head skimmed the back of his throat, he stayed there and sucked hard. 

Kuroo’s body constricted, his hand finally leaving his mouth to get a grip on the bed. Daichi reached up and grabbed hold of it, bringing it to nestle in his hair. Kuroo’s long fingers ran across his scalp and gripped tight, just like Daichi wanted them to. He moaned, giving Kuroo a moment to experience the vibrations surrounding his cock. Then he pulled up, keeping his lips tight around the shaft and stopping just underneath the head. Giving it a quick swipe of his tongue, he plunged back down and began working up a rhythm. 

Kuroo gave up trying to watch and dropped back on the bed. He kept his hand in Daichi’s hair, sometimes keeping his fingers soft and playful but gripping tighter whenever Daichi teased him. Without breaking up his rhythm, Daichi reached up and ran his hand over Kuroo’s body, relishing the feel of his muscles tightening beneath his palm. 

“This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Kuroo whispered, and Daichi had to pull off as he started to laugh. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“That’s an understatement. I can understand why we weren’t really supposed to do this. If you had done this to me a long time ago, I would have moved right onto your ship and refused to leave. Screw my duties.”

Daichi chuckled as he placed his tongue at the base of Kuroo’s shaft and licked a stripe up to the head. Kuroo groaned a stream of words that Daichi couldn’t understand, but he caught the meaning well enough. Daichi hesitated at the top, pulling his eyes away from Kuroo’s cock to Kuroo himself, waiting to see what he was going to do next. With a grin, Daichi opened his mouth like he was going to take the whole thing in but puckered his lips at the last moment, placing a gentle kiss against the head.

A mix between a whine and a growl rumbled in Kuroo’s throat, and Daichi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing even more.

“You want something in particular?”

Kuroo frowned. “That’s tough to say, actually. What you’re doing is amazing and of course I want more of it. But I want to touch you too, Sawamura. Can you come here?”

As Kuroo stretched his arms out, welcoming him up on the bed, Daichi couldn’t resist. Before pouncing on him, he grabbed hold of Kuroo’s pants and underwear, tugging them all the way off. Once he was completely bare, Kuroo shuffled further up on the bed, getting comfortable while Daichi straightened up. He waited until he had Kuroo’s full attention before unbuckling his own pants, trying not to seem like he was in a hurry.

It was a massive stroke to his ego as Kuroo drank in the sight of his body, biting his lip as his gaze settled on the unveiling. There was the inevitable rush of nerves as Daichi tugged his pants and underwear down, worried that Kuroo wouldn’t like his bottom half as much as his top. His apprehensions melted away as Kuroo’s jaw dropped, his eyes growing larger the more he looked him over. 

“Damn,” Kuroo breathed, running his fingers through his hair. “Your height really gave no indication of the rest of you, did it?”

“You want to keep talking about my height? I can pull my pants up right now.”

“Noooooo! I was just complimenting your um, length, girth... the whole package?” Kuroo winced. “Am I making it worse?”

“No, because you’re giving me plenty of ammo to use against you later,” Daichi laughed and crawled onto the mattress. 

It took forever to travel up the length of Kuroo’s legs but finally, he settled down on the bed, nestling into Kuroo’s outstretched arm. They turned on their sides facing each other, sighing as their bodies pressed together. Kuroo closed his eyes and bumped his forehead against Daichi’s, his arms circling around him to hug him close.

“I love being this close to you,” he whispered. His eyes fluttered open as he leaned back just enough to meet Daichi’s gaze. “What do we do now?”

“There are a lot of options but for now, let’s stay like this, together.”

Daichi reached down between them, wrapping a hand around both their cocks to bring them together. Kuroo shivered when he figured out what Daichi meant, but he reached down to touch Daichi’s hand to keep him from doing anything else.

“Do you think I could do it?”

Daichi smirked and released them. “I’d be an idiot to refuse that.”

Kuroo beamed back at him and slipped his fingers around Daichi’s cock, pressing it against his own. Daichi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and stared down between them. His heart was pounding wildly just seeing Kuroo’s hand on him but as he started to rub them both together, his pulse ran so fast it was almost a hum.

His breath hitched as Kuroo’s lips pressed against his upper cheek and then again on his temple. Daichi hummed and melted against him, torn between the sweetness of Kuroo’s lips and the sensual heat of his hand. Kuroo's lips continued traveling over his face until the kisses grew more passionate, and his lips quickly sought out Daichi’s. They both sighed as they met, and their bodies naturally shifted closer until there was only enough space that Kuroo could pump his fist between them.

Daichi sank his hand into Kuroo’s hair, cupping the back of his head. Kuroo’s arm tucked underneath him pulled him in tight, his fingers digging into the muscles of his back. Their lips slicked together, their kisses growing messy with heavy breaths and moans. Soon Kuroo’s hand was moving too fast for Daichi to even think straight and he broke the kiss to bury his face into Kuroo’s neck. 

Their legs threaded and locked together, keeping their bodies pressed tight. It was what Daichi always dreamed of, being joined with Kuroo in a way that felt like they were one person. Soft, wet lips caressed his ear, and warm breath tickled across it. As Kuroo whispered a soft _Daichi_ into his ear, a wave of heat washed across his skin. His entire body clenched as he burst into Kuroo’s hand and in the haze of his climax, he felt Kuroo shudder against him with a deep groan.

Kuroo’s stroking eventually slowed, leaving them both panting against the other’s damp skin. Daichi shivered, the room feeling cooler since he’d come down from his high and even more so when Kuroo pulled back slightly. As he lifted his gaze, Kuroo smiled back at him, his sweaty bangs slicked back a little to reveal both eyes. His beauty and the affection pouring from him was overwhelming, making Daichi’s heart swell until it ached in his chest. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Daichi whispered, reaching up to swipe a bead of sweat from Kuroo’s temple.

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. “I’ve never enjoyed anything so much. I didn’t even know I could feel so good… it was _amazing_.”

“Good. Does this mean you’ll be okay doing it again with me? Maybe trying something different?”

“Of course! Not that I know exactly what you’re thinking, but I have a feeling I’ll like it.”

Daichi chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against Kuroo’s lips. “I guarantee it.”

Kuroo sighed happily, resting his face on the pillow. He seemed elated as he gazed back at him, but Daichi could tell the moment something must have occurred to him when his smile slipped a little. It didn’t seem like a thought that would destroy all their sudden happiness, yet Kuroo still seemed hesitant to speak his mind. 

Not wanting to pressure him, Daichi smiled as he straightened up. “I’m going to get something to clean us up. Be right back.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Kuroo snickered, turning on his back to survey the mess on his stomach. 

There were so many questions Daichi wanted to ask him, particularly if he’d ever pleasured himself and what he thought about if he had. He craved to tease him and rile him up, possibly getting another romp out of the deal, but he kept his lips pressed tight. There was something Kuroo wanted to tell him and he didn’t want to distract him with other things. 

He came back to the bed with a damp washcloth and tenderly wiped down Kuroo’s body. It was strangely quiet as he did so and when he caught Kuroo’s eye, he was surprised to see a glimmer of threatening tears. Daichi quickly finished cleaning him up and hovered over him, stroking a hand down his cheek.

“You alright?”

Kuroo sniffed as he nodded and the smile rising on his lips was genuine. “Yeah, sorry. Not used to being so cared for.”

Daichi smirked and leaned closer, stroking their lips together. “You’ll get used to it.”

Kuroo choked out a laugh and swatted him away. “Hurry up and then get back over here. I’m cold.”

“Okay, okay.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but hurried nonetheless. He was just as anxious to snuggle back up to Kuroo as much as he wanted him to. Once he was all cleaned up, he rushed back to the bed to find Kuroo had snuck underneath the covers. With a wide grin, Kuroo lifted them up, welcoming him inside.

It was the best feeling in the world, slipping under the bedding and having Kuroo’s warm body meet him. They naturally shuffled together, their limbs entwining until they were comfortably locked in place. For a few minutes, they bathed in each other’s presence, fingers stroking skin and lips gently pressing against each other’s lips and faces. 

Finally, Kuroo pulled back enough to meet Daichi’s gaze. His smile was heart-achingly warm as he cupped Daichi’s face. There was no more hesitation in his expression and Daichi waited with bated breath to hear what he wanted to say.

“When we left Dandoran all those years ago, I have to admit that I was just as clueless as you were,” Kuroo began, pausing to laugh softly. “It wasn’t a mistake on my part, I _knew_ the Force was guiding me there, I just couldn’t figure out why it had. So, after we returned to Coruscant, I sought out my old master to see if he could help me. After I explained the situation, that wily old man had a terrible, all-knowing grin on his face.”

Daichi snickered as Kuroo scrunched up his nose. “You say that, but you really do take after him. There’ve been times I’ve wanted to punch that smile off your face.”

“I thank you for your restraint.”

“Did he explain it then?”

“He explained enough. Basically, he said that when the Force leads us into a situation or place without it being obvious why, it’s most likely a personal journey for the Jedi. It wanted me to grow or consider something for the future, potentially even revealing something to me that I already had.”

At that, his eyes lowered with a touch of sadness, perhaps even regret. Daichi frowned and stroked a hand through his hair. Again, he didn’t want to push him, just let him know that he was there. Kuroo leaned into his touch and sighed.

“He left me alone then to figure the rest out for myself. I meditated in isolation and went through the details of the journey. No matter how long I did it, however, there was only one conclusion I could make, one I tried shrugging off as impossible. It was no use though; there was something… a truth about myself that I could no longer hide from. The only revelation from our journey to Dandoran was that I was in love with you and I had been for a long time.”

Daichi’s heart raced from Kuroo’s confession. He had to admit, it wasn’t what he expected it to be. It was always his assumption that Kuroo figured out _his_ feelings and wanted to put some space between them, a softer rejection than telling him outright. He never would have imagined it was the opposite.

“That’s why I had to stay away,” Kuroo said, his expression both understanding and regretful. “As a Jedi, I was taught to not want such things for myself and to not form attachments to anything or anyone. For years, I lied to myself that the reason I sought your help was that you were the only pilot who didn’t make me sick while flying. That was true and still is… but I blatantly ignored how excited I would get. 

That last journey we took together was a harsh realization that left me only two choices. I could put some distance between us and hope that my feelings would fade with time, or I could leave the Jedi Order. I’m sorry but at the time, I couldn’t imagine living any other type of life, especially since I didn’t know how you felt. Looking back, maybe I should have left. Staying away from you obviously did nothing to alter my feelings.” Kuroo’s face tightened as he cupped Daichi’s face. “I still love you, Sawamura, perhaps even more than ever.”

Daichi couldn’t hold back any longer and plowed forward, shoving their lips together. Kuroo gripped onto him as his breath shuddered into the kiss. It seemed as if he was releasing the full breadth of his pent-up feelings, leaving everything else unspoken and communicated purely through his touch. Daichi welcomed them and reciprocated, determined to kiss the hell out of him until he had no doubt of his love. Still, he wanted to say it for himself.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Daichi tucked his fingers under Kuroo’s chin, making sure he had his full attention. “I love you too. I have for a very long time. For years, I told myself that I didn’t have a crush on you, and we were just friends. By the time I realized that it was far beyond that, you left… I thought for sure you figured out that I was in love with you and that was the reason you never contacted me again.”

“I’m sorry I was so stupid.”

Daichi laughed and pulled him closer, nuzzling into the crook of Kuroo’s neck. “You weren’t stupid, you did what you had to do. That’s all in the past now. From now on, we’re sticking together, okay?”

Kuroo released a contented sigh into Daichi’s hair, his limbs tightening around Daichi’s body. “Good… I’m tired of being without you.”

“You sound tired period.”

Kuroo chuckled. “You’re on to talk.” He pressed a gentle kiss against Daichi’s head as his body relaxed against him. “Good night, Daichi.”

Daichi smiled, enjoying the sound of his given name in Kuroo’s sleepy voice. “Good night, Tetsurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid smut, I would stop reading at "Daichi buried his face into it..." which is where things really start to get heated  
> Start back up at "He came back to the bed with a damp washcloth..."
> 
> Believe it or not, I didn't want to include smut in this story, ha ha ha. I couldn't help myself, sometimes these boys just want to take each other's clothes off and who am I to stop them? I didn't include this in the story anywhere, but Saeko totally lied about the walls being thick. Next morning Kuroo and Daichi come in for breakfast, and they receive a lot of applause and congratulations (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))  
> Next chapter is just a short epilogue, a little peek into the future.


	10. Epilogue

_ Two years later... _

Daichi kept the ship hovering in orbit above Dantooine, not making any rash movements. Between them and the planet’s surface were several patrol ships, all of them armed to the teeth with enough artillery to rip the ship to shreds. Although he had faith that it would work out, the tension of waiting was killing him. 

A gentle hand came down on his shoulder and Daichi glanced up to see Chikara’s reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, Daichi-san. My contact may be stingy with information, but he’d never give us a false code. The Rebellion needs everyone they can get right now.”

“I know, it’s just that I’d hate for me to drag everyone I’ve ever loved and cared out to the literal middle of nowhere just for us all to be blasted to smithereens.”

Kiyoko turned toward him in the next seat over. “It’s not like you to be so pessimistic, Sawamura. Perhaps you should spend less time around Asahi-san.”

Daichi smirked as Chikara tried stifling a laugh behind him. “Maybe you’re right.”

The comm erupted with a flicker of static, startling him. “ _Alright, your codes check out. Approach docking platform 14A and our recruitment officer will meet you there.”_

“Thank you,” Daichi replied and immediately eased the ship forward. Chikara slipped out of the cockpit, most likely to inform the others that they were approaching and to give some last-minute instructions on good behavior to the more unruly ones of the bunch, particularly his own husband. 

Most of Daichi’s tension had eased since they’d been cleared, but his stomach fluttered with fresh excitement. For years, he’d been satisfied doing his own thing, but he’d had enough of the Empire sucking the life out of the entire galaxy. There wasn’t much he could do on his own, but it felt good to be a part of something larger. It almost felt like his destiny, but he refused to admit that out loud since Tetsu told him years ago that he should do something like this and he couldn’t give him the satisfaction of being right, like always.

As he approached the base, he glanced over the surrounding hills of thick brown grass and the scattered buildings. He didn’t know what to expect of a Rebel base, but he figured it would be a bit more organized than it seemed. The closer he flew to the docking platform, however, little signs of their tight security made an appearance, disguised missile cannons and security scanning the ship as they passed by. 

The platform seemed to be the busiest area around the base, several ships docked around it with groups of people coming and going. Daichi eased the ship around to his specific platform and beyond the cockpit window, he could see a young woman waiting for them with a datapad in hand. 

“Well, here we go.”

“I think you mean, here we are, Sawamura.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and ignored Kiyoko’s comment as he set the ship down gently. As he shut down the power, he exhaled slowly before lifting himself out of his seat. 

“Stay here for now, Kiyoko.”

“Thank you, I’d prefer that.”

As Daichi stepped out of the cockpit and wandered down the hall, he grinned, hearing the echo of rowdy voices coming from inside the lounge. While most of the passengers were holed up in there, one lone figure lingered outside with his back leaning against the wall.

“Waiting for me?” Daichi asked him with a sly grin.

Tetsu smiled impishly and shrugged. “Couldn’t help it, I’m excited. Besides, I’d feel better going with you than letting you go out there alone.”

“Aw, so protective.”

“Like you’re not.” 

Daichi paused by the control panel to the boarding ramp, his heart beating harder than before.

“You alright?” Tetsu asked, his soft voice tickling his ear.

“Yeah, it’s just such a big deal. When we walk out there, our lives are going to change _again_. Are you sure you don’t want to hide somewhere in the Outer Rim, live in a cute little cottage, and have a farm?”

Tetsu cackled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “I love you and that does sound adorable, but I don’t think either of us would be satisfied enjoying a quaint life of leisure while the galaxy goes to hell, do you?”

Daichi grimaced. “No, I don’t.”

With that, he opened the boarding ramp and stepped onto it as soon as it was fully extended. The woman approached with a smile, an amused one by the looks of it, her red hair pulled back into a ponytail beneath her hat.

“Hello! You’re the captain of this ship?”

Daichi nodded. “I am, yes. I’m Sawamura Daichi and this is my husband, Tetsurou.”

“It’s good to have you both! I’m Shirofuku Yukie,” she said, her finger tapping wildly on the pad. “From what security communicated to us, you have a lot of people on board? Refugees?”

“No, they’d all like to join up and most of them are extremely skilled.”

“What are their qualifications?”

“We have several pilots among us, a couple that have actually flown fighters. I’ve mainly flown transport ships myself but I’m a quick learner.”

“Hmm, our Flight Officer will be _ecstatic_ to have some new pilots.”

With the smirk on Shirofuku’s face, he wasn’t sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

“And the others?” she asked finally, glancing up from the pad.

“We have several droid manufacturers and they also repair and refurbish damaged droids. I also have some experience with it, helping them with their business.”

“ _Yesssss_ , love that. Most of our droids are junk.” She glanced up to ask another question and paused, distracted by something behind him. She laughed and said, “Looks like they’re getting antsy.”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder and groaned. The entire entrance of the ship was filled with various heads peeking out, their eyes large and curious. Tetsu snickered next to him.

“Mind if we set them free? They’ve been cooped up on the ship for a while and I think they’re about to combust.”

“Yeah, looks like it. Hey Bo! Akaashi! We’ve got some new pilots and gunners for you!” she shouted over her shoulder.

A big guy in an orange flight suit whirled around, his large eyes bright with excitement. “Hey, hey! New recruits, come over here!”

Hinata whooped and streaked down the boarding ramp in a blur with Kageyama right on his heels while shouting a stream of insults. Nishinoya, Kinoshita, and Narita followed behind, Nishinoya dragging the other two by their shirts as he tried to get them to hurry up. 

Shirofuku giggled and waved at the rest. “Any engineers or mechanics can head on into the hangar, the first room off the right has our head guy for that department. Just tell them I sent you.”

Daichi and Tetsu stepped aside to let the rest of the group filter off the ramp. Only four stayed behind, waiting next to them. Daichi leaned forward and indicated to the two young men at the end. 

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi over there have some medical training. Asahi and Suga, well…”

Suga laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, we don’t have too many skills that could probably be helpful. We used to own a bar. We’ve been practicing our shooting though, same as Tetsurou since he doesn’t have many skills either.”

“Thanks, Suga-chan.”

Shirofuku cleared her throat, trying and failing to restrain her smile. “That’s fine. Honestly, you’d be surprised how we find a use for everyone. You two medics will come with me, and for the rest of you—”

“What the hell?!” a voice shouted nearby, startling all of them. Even Shirofuku seemed shocked by the outburst but when she glanced over her shoulder at the figure stomping toward them, she rolled her eyes.

“What’s got your panties in a twist, Daishou?”

“I’m not wearing panties and my issue is with _him_ ,” the man snarled, pointing a finger up in Tetsu’s face as soon as he was close enough. 

Daichi bristled with fury at someone treating him like that but before he could shove himself between them, he recognized the man’s face. “Oh, it’s you.”

The man he knew as Suguru, his old client who needed transport for his family, turned toward him. His eyebrows shot up when he recognized Daichi and immediately his expression softened.

“Sawamura, I didn’t expect to see you here. Though I guess it’s hard remaining faithful to a Republic that no longer exists. Tried to warn you.”

“Would you call that a warning? Besides, why are you being rude to Tetsu?”

Daishou contorted his face with disgust. “ _Tetsu?_ Ugh, this weird-haired asshole is a Jedi, that’s why.”

Shirofuku’s breath hitched and she stared up at Tetsu in wonder. “A real Jedi? Why didn’t you mention it before? I’d hardly call that talentless.”

Tetsurou winced and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I’d rather keep that information quiet. We’re still being hunted, you know.” When Shirofuku nodded understandingly, he turned his attention to Daishou. “But how do you know me? I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

“Tch, of course you haven’t seen my face, but you know me well enough.” Daishou sneered as he puffed out his chest, crossing his arms in front of him. “I’m the one known as The Informant, the spy you kept hunting across the galaxy, so forgive me if I can’t sympathize with you right now.”

Daichi remembered the name from years before, surprised to hear it again. Putting all the pieces together, it should have been obvious that it was Daishou all along given his distrust of both the Republic and the Separatists. It also explained why he’d want his family far away from him, for their own safety.

It was an even greater surprise to hear that Tetsu had been the one hunting him down before the end of the Clone Wars. Glancing up at his reaction to everything, Daichi sighed, seeing a devilish grin spreading across Tetsurou’s face.

“So, _you’re_ the Informant… Huh, I expected someone more impressive but then again, I did almost catch up to you on Tatooine.” 

“You really were hunting him?” Daichi asked, ignoring the way Daishou’s face reddened and swears sputtered out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, it was a request from the Chancellor himself to track him down since he was spreading slander. I didn’t think there was any point since what he was saying was ridiculous and no one was paying attention to him anyway.”

Daishou huffed sharply. “It wasn’t ridiculous! I was right all along, dumbass.”

“Not about everything. The Jedi weren’t involved at all.”

“Except for the one who, you know, betrayed you all.”

The temperature in the air dropped instantly as Tetsurou’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in toward Daishou, looming over him. “Don’t even mention that bastard to me. He wasn’t a true Jedi.”

The extra height he had on Daishou caused him to shrink slightly, but his lips still twisted indignantly. Daichi could tell that he was formulating another comeback and, in the meantime, the silent atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable. Glancing around the platform, Daichi could see that they were attracting attention from the other people scattered around. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to view Tetsu in a negative light, besides Daishou, of course.

Daichi cleared his throat to get Daishou’s attention and stepped closer to Tetsu, wrapping his arm around his waist. “I know you two have had your differences in the past, but we need to move on from it. The stakes are too high, and we have a greater enemy now. Daishou, you once trusted me with the safety of your wife and child, the two most important people in your life. Do you have any reason not to trust me anymore?”

Daishou frowned as he glanced between him and Tetsurou, particularly at Daichi’s hand on his waist. “Considering you did an excellent job of transporting them safely, and Mika told me how kind you were during the journey, I do still trust you. But I don’t trust _him_.”

“Tetsu’s been one of my closest friends for many years, and now he’s my husband. We’re here to help the Rebel Alliance and to do whatever we can in destroying the Empire, but we can’t do that if I feel like you would do anything to harm him. Just as you trusted your family to me, can I trust you not to give him away to those still hunting him?”

Tightening his face, Daishou emitted a disgruntled whine. “I _really_ don’t want to, but I’m afraid I don’t have much choice. We’re spread really thin here and I know we could use your help.” His narrow eyes flickered up to Tetsu and he lengthened his body as far as it would go. “Just don’t go around performing your little Jedi mind tricks on me, you bastard.”

Tetsurou’s grin spread back into place, his eyes glittering with mischief. “Those only work on the weak-minded, so if you’re still concerned about it, I’d say you have more important things to worry about.”

Daichi dropped his face into his palm, already exhausted. He could hear Daishou growling, winding up for a venomous comeback. If something didn’t happen soon, the two would start fist-fighting right there on the platform. He considered subtly reminding Tetsu of his old code for keeping the peace but considering their own relationship and all the other codes he’d tossed out the window by that point, it was a moot point.

Everything stopped in an instant when Tetsu’s breath hitched and Daichi could feel his body stiffening. Glancing up at him, Daichi saw him staring further down the platform to the entrance of the hangar, his eyes wide with shock. Slowly, his parted lips widened into a giant smile, one made of pure joy. Both Daichi and Daishou jumped back when he bolted suddenly, both of them clueless as to the reason for it.

It wasn’t until Daichi looked ahead to the hangar entrance and saw a short, round figure standing there that he finally understood. Daichi beamed as he watched Tetsu running like an overgrown kid toward his old Jedi master, his boisterous laughter rising above the clamor. Nekomata looked just like Daichi remembered him, sly smile with whispery white hair, although he also traded in his old robes for a regular shirt, jacket, and pants. The old man chuckled as Tetsurou threw his arms around him, and he embraced him back.

Daichi’s eyes grew hot as he watched the scene with a soft smile. Over the past couple of years, Daichi’s own family and friends have welcomed Tetsu as one of their own, but he knew what it meant to him to be reunited with someone he loved and trusted all his life. And since Nekomata was here, Daichi knew that Yuuki as well wouldn’t be far behind.

“So, he knows Nekomata, huh?”

At Daishou’s question, Daichi blinked and turned toward him. “Of course, he does. He’s his old master.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Daishou groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. “I had no idea the old man was a Jedi, and here I’ve been following his orders like an idiot.”

“You’ve been following his orders because he’s intelligent, wise, and experienced. That hardly makes you an idiot.” When Daishou’s nose wrinkled at the idea, Daichi sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. “Everyone’s had to change their way of thinking since the Emperor took control and flipped the galaxy upside down. If we can’t set aside our differences enough to gain our freedom, what’s the point?”

Daishou’s shoulders dropped as he sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll do my best. Come on, might as well introduce you around.”

With a chuckle, Daichi followed him down the platform toward the base. “By the way, how are Mika and Nao?”

“They’re good, living in a small settlement on the outskirts of the base.”

“They’re here? That’s wonderful! I know how hard it was for you all, being separated from one another.”

At last, Daishou’s face softened, the way Daichi remembered it whenever he gazed at his loved ones. Only this time, there was no sorrow in his eyes and a smile played at the corner of his lips. 

“In the long run, we weren’t separated for very long. I still think it would be safer for them on Chandrila but there’s no arguing with Mika.” He paused, huffing out a laugh. “Of course, she was right. With them here, I feel stronger, like I can actually be the man they’d want me to be.”

Daichi’s smile grew as he glanced ahead, warmth spreading through his chest as he watched Tetsurou throw his head back with a loud laugh.

“Yeah… I know exactly what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡ I hope you all enjoyed it!! I enjoyed writing it (besides the parts where I cried like a baby), and I'm very proud I finished it in time for Kurodai week.   
> Be sure to check out https://www.instagram.com/slinnas.art/ to see some awesome fanart of Jedi Kuroo and Daichi the pilot!! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆


End file.
